Star Crossed Lovers
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: They hated each other. Ever since their first meeting, they cant be in the same room without starting a verbal fight, but what happens when Kori starts dating Jason a physco killer and Nightwing saves her from an unthinkable situation.
1. Chapter 1

They hated each other. Ever since their first meeting, they cant be in the same room without starting a verbal fight, but what happens when Kori starts dating Jason (a physco killer) and Nightwing saves her from an unthinkable situation. Will Kori start falling for his alter ego.

Hope you like the story, I will update every week!!!

Kori was walking down the halls of Jump City High, she was a senior as were all her friends. Practicly every guy was staring at her as she walked. Why you might ask, well that's for a little later. She was wearing black short shorts with a purple wavy loose fitting tank top with a black vest and black suede flat bottom boots.

She spotted her two friends Karen and Rachel having a conversation. She placed one hand on each of there shoulders and leaned in next to their ears and said in a slow voice "Look at what I'm wearing." They turned around and Karen let out a sexy whistle, while Rachel just smirked, knowing Kori's plan. Which was trying to make Richard see that Kori wasn't an innocent spoiled brat that everyone claims her to be.

Flashback

Kori was sitting in her seat peacefully when all of a sudden the door was thrown open and Richard walked in looking all mighty strong. Don't think like that Kori get a grip.

Richard sat next to Kori, as she tried to ignore him. He threw a piece of paper at her that was scrunched up. She wouldn't have opened it but she saw some writing and thought why not. She opened it up and it said:

I know why you act like your happy all the time

She looked over at him and glared daggers at him and said "What are you talking about."

He just smirked and said "don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"What freaking secret." Kori hissed

"The one that says you're a spoiled brat who can get a date." Richard said simply and then walked out of the classroom.

"we'll see about that." Kori whispered to her self.

End flashback

Karen made Kori turn around to show her more of the outfit and said "You've got to admit this is a good outfit for the plan, and it will defiantly make Richy jealous."

"Oh please you know I don't like him." Kori said as she rolled her eyes.

"In fact I despise him, he thinks he's so cool in a leather jacket, spiky hair and cheap ass glasses."

"Well that's not nice and just to let you know these sun glasses were not cheap." A voice behind them said.

Kori turned around and glared, which got her a low whistle from Xavier Red , one of Richards buddies. Richard looked at Kori with wide eyes but no one could tell because of his sun glasses. So he made a remark.

"Wow what are you a clone of Kitten the whore." Richard said

"I thought she was your girlfriend." Kori snapped back.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Kori gave an annoyed sigh and said "Is there a reason you stopped by."

Before he could answer Vic and Gar came running up to them with worried faces.

"What's wrong." Karen asked.

"Please tell us the rumors aren't true." Victor aka Vic said looking at Kori.

Everyone turned to look at Kori, who was twisting her fire red hair around her finger.

"Well if your talking about Jason asking me out then yes the rumors are true." She stated

"What you know he's in like the biggest gang right." Victor yelled in a furious whisper

"Who isn't." Kori replied as it was nothing, I mean it is her life.

"You cant date him." Richard said sternly.

Kori looked at him and glared and she screamed "What are you my father."

Everyone was stunned silent seeing as they have never ever heard Kori raise her voice.

Kori turned around and muttered "Stupid rich kid."

While Richard had turned around and muttered "Soon to be all you want slut."

"What did you say." They both had turned around and were now pointing fingers at each other, while the others were trying to stifle their laughing. But failed miserably seeing how they were on the floor laughing, all but Rachel. Kori and Richard glared at each other than walked off.

So tell me what you think, I'll post the next chapter next week 


	2. Never ending fights

Here it is Chapter 2, Enjoy. Stick with me you guys if these first few chapters seem boring, but trust me it will get better, lots of drama!!!

--HMB—

"Sorry but I have somewhere to be." Kori said as she closed her locker.

"Your going out with him again?" Karen asked whining a little.

"So your point is…" Kori asked.

"Your abandoning us Kori." Karen said in a way that made Kori's heart drop.

"Come on Karen cheer up you know that I would never do that with you guys." Kori said while putting her hands on Karen's shoulders.

"But your always hanging out with him." Karen said matter of factly.

Kori dropped her hands from her shoulders and said "Look did it ever accure to you that I really really like him."

Karen groaned and said "Please girl tell me you don't love him."

Before Kori could answer a voice behind them spoke making them jump a little.

"Love who?" Richard asked.

Gosh he is so nosy, Kori thought.

"Oh nothing Kori here was just saying that she really lov…." Before Karen could finish Kori slapped her hand to her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

Kori laughed nervously while Richard rose and eyebrow. That's so sexy oh my gosh bad Kori. Kori turned deep red. Victor and Gar appeared by Richards side.

"What's up little lady?" Victor asked nodding his head in Kori's direction.

Before Kori could answer a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She turned and saw Jason she smiled and then he placed his lips on to of hers before slowly pulling away.

Richards forehead throbbed, he looked really pissed, mainly because he knew Jason was bad trouble and he knew he was hiding something.

"Don't you have somewhere else you can do that?" Richard snapped.

Kori pulled away from Jason's arms and looked over to Richard with a smirk on her face, "Awe what's the matter does poor little Richie-poo have some heartache." Richard winced at the nickname that Kitten so happily gave him.

"Why would you say that?" Richard asked eyebrow raised.

"Oh I don't know rumor has it that you don't have a girl friend." Kori replied with a fake pout.

"And your point is." Richard replied glaring at Karen who somehow found his dilemma funny.

"You can not I repeat can not get a girl friend." Kori said pointing a finger at Richard.

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh please this was your game and you lost I have a boyfriend." Kori said wrapping her hand in Jason's.

"One that's gonna get you killed." Muttered Richard, but Jason heard it and that's when he stepped in.

" I would never hurt Kori." Jason said firmly.

"You may not have hurt her but your putting her in danger, you being in a gang is dangerous and can end Kori's life. I'm not going to stand around and let you do that, I will find out what you're up to." Richard said then walked away.

Kori sighed feeling very frustrated, she hated how Richard acted like he cared, then would say all the wrong stuff. I guess that's why they hate each other, they just blow up at the wrong times.

Kori was walking to the bathroom when she saw them and decided to walk over Gar and Richard. Before Kori could even say anything Richard looked right at her.

"You need to break up with him."

Kori's eyes flashed green for a second before she got her emotions in check and said, "Why do you care if I'm dating him or not?"

"I don't I just don't want you end up dead, nobody will be able to save you." Richard said.

"What is your problem you act like YOU CARE then go and BAD MOUTH me and EVERY single time I TRY to APOLOGIZE you wont let me, now I CANT even have a REALATIONSHIP without YOU trying to RUIN it!!!" Kori yelled up in his face then stormed off.

"Dude what is your problem?" Gar asked.

"My problem? Did you not see she yelled at me?" Richard asked angrily.

"Chill dude you need to clam down and go apologize." Gar said then walked off.

Richard groaned he sometimes wondered how Gar could be so stupid sometimes then be the one with really good advice. But none the less he was right he had to apologize. So he set out to find Kori.

"I don't understand why he has to be like that." Kori said leaning her head on Jason's shoulder.

Kori was silently crying as Jason held her.

"Shh Kori its alright he was just being an ass." Jason said smiling as he got a laugh out of Kori.

"Yeah I guess your right I don't even know why it got to me."Kori said standing up.

"Lets get to class." Jason said while grabbing Kori's books.

IMPORTANT STUFF:  
Just to clear things up,

Kori- Starfire

Richard-Robin

Gar-BB

Vic-Cyborg

Rachel-Raven

Karen-Bee

In this story Richard IS Nightwing. The other Titans do not exist, but they do have their powers they are just keeping them a secret, until later when certain things get complicated.

I plan to write this story so it has 15 to 20 chapters


	3. Eavesdropper

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!!!

Everyone was already at the lunch table when Richard sat down looking really pissed and glared at Kori every time she wasn't facing in his direction.

Victor took notice to this and nudged Richard in the arm and whispered, "Why are you looking at her like that?"

Richard stood up and said "I don't want to talk about it."

FLASHBACK

Richard was walking the halls for Kori when he heard voices coming from an empty classroom and decided to listen. He told himself over and over that it wasn't eavesdropping it was just making sure nothing illegal was going on, I mean being Nightwing can do that to you.

"I don't understand why he has to be like that." Kori said leaning her head on Jason's shoulder.

Kori was silently crying as Jason held her.

"Shh Kori its alright he was just being an ass." Jason said smiling as he got a laugh out of Kori.

"Yeah I guess your right I don't even know why it got to me."Kori said standing up.

"Lets get to class." Jason said while grabbing Kori's books.

Richard hurried off and hid behind a trashcan as he looked as Kori and Jason left the classroom. He felt like his whole world crashed form beneath him. Kori had just called him an ass. Okay technically it was Jason but she still laughed and that's why he was mad. He was mad that Kori didn't defend him, they were talking about him behind his back.

END FLASHBACK

"Where did Richard go?" Rachel asked as she now noticed Richard wasn't at the table.

"He's mad at Kori." Victor stated.

"Why is he mad at me?"Kori asked now interested in the topic.

"I told him he should go apologize after yesterday by the bathroom." Gar said.

"When?"

"A couple of minutes after you left."

"He never talked to me though." Kori said.

"That's weird he was glaring at you like you called him an ass or something. And you know how he gets when people say stuff like that to him they push but he pushes back harder." Vic exclaimed.

Kori froze remembering back to her conversation with Jason and how he called Richard an ass. He wasn't there was he, Kori thought. She could have swore she saw something behind the trashcan when she walked by it. Oh no he was there, Kori panicked and stood up abruptly.

"Sorry guys but I have to go." Kori said then dashed out the cafeteria doors.

Kori looked at all the places Richard might be and finally found him on the roof of the school.

Kori approached slowly and said a soft, "Hey."

"What do you want?" Richard said in a harsher tone than he meant.

"I came here to talk to you."

"About?"

"What I said yesterday, I'm sorry." Kori said placing a hand on Richards shoulder.

Richard shook Kori's hand off of his shoulder looked at her and said, "I don't need your apologizes."

"Gosh what is your problem I come to apologize and you bite my head off, maybe Jason was right you are an ass."

"Yeah well at least I don't go around the school going 'look at me I'm little miss perfect.'" Richard mimicked the last part.

"Don't you dare say that I'm perfect." Kori said pointing a finger at Richards chest.

"Why not you got the perfect family or is your mommy and daddy not good enough for you that you go crying to your sister and brother?"

Kori was fighting back the tears as she recalled her brother's death.

"STOP IT!!!" Kori screamed, Richard was frozen in shock. "I DO NOT HAVE A PERFECT LIFE AND SCREW YOU RICHARD AND NO I DON'T GO CRYING TO MY BROTHER BECAUSE HE'S DEAD."

Then Kori angrily walked to the roof door and slammed it shut on her way out.

She would not let Richard ruin her day and certainly not the things he said. Kori had a date with Jason and she didn't need to be stressed. While back on the roof was Richard who dug himself deeper into the hole. 'Stupid stupid stupid'

KJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

Kori woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock. Kori yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. Today is going to be a long day, Kori thought.

Her date with Jason had gone great, they had went to I-hop as Kori recalled his words exactly. "Who doesn't love eating breakfast all day." He had said with a goofy grin on his face.

She laughed to herself. Kori walked over to her closet and picked out an emerald green sequined dress not to fancy but nice casual that was school appropriate. She applied light make-up and nude lip-gloss.

Kori grabbed her purple handbag and walked downstairs stopping by the kitchen to grab a bagel with cream cheese and some orange juice.

I better get going before I'm late.

Kori opened her front door and walked out only to trip and fall down her porch that had 4 stairs leading to the driveway.

"Oh my gosh Kori I'm so sorry." A voice said which only made Kori groan in pain and slightly anger, because their in front of her was the hand of Richard Grayson.

Kori picked herself up ignoring Richards hand, and dusted off fake dirt off her dress.

"What do you want?" Kori said in a bored tone.

"To say that I am so very sorry for what I said yesterday, if I had known I would have never said that." Richard replied. 'Please forgive me please forgive me'

Kori sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair style.

"Look Dick I'm not saying I forgive you but I was never mad. And if it makes you feel any better I still hate you." Kori said looking into his eyes.

Richard hated when Kori called him Dick, it meant that he really screwed up.

"That's all I'm asking for and you finally got something we both agree on." Richard said as he walked past Kori to his Mercedes and opened the passenger door. "Hop in." He said with a smirk.

Okay that's it for now!

FUTURE CHAPTERS DIALOUGE

"Guys I need your help."-Kori

"We need to talk."- Richard

"Well the winter dance is coming up and your going to be my date."-Kitten

"Start explaining now."-Karen

Richard stood wide eyed to see a bloody Kori.

Hope these got you hooked on what's to come.


	4. The Note

**Here is Chapter 4 enjoy!!! At the end of the chapter I will give you clips on what's to come.**

Kori was sitting in Richard's passenger seat staring out the window watching the trees passing by.

"You okay?" Richard questioned.

"Hmm."

"You've been staring out the window for about 10 minutes and haven't complained about me when I've whistled, since you claim its so annoying."

"Oh, well sorry for not yelling at you and to answer your question I am perfectly fine." Kori said looking at Richard in the mirror.

"I hope your ready for school cuz where here." Richard said stopping the car and then taking the keys out of the engine.

Kori got out of the car. She placed her purse on her shoulder and started walking to the front of the school with Richard by her side.

The two were headed towards the library, where they and everyone would hang out.

"Dudes what took you so long?" Gar questioned

"Yeah we were about to put up a search team." Victor added in agreement.

"Quit exaggerating." Karen said slapping Gar and Victor on the shoulders playfully.

"Boys." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Sorry guys, we were just taking care of things. Right Richard?" Kori said innocently looking in Richards direction.

Richard took the hint and said "Yeah just some forgotten homework."

Just then the bell rang and everyone was off to class. Rachel to creative writing, Gar to science, Richard to athletics, Victor to workshop, Karen to history, and Kori to Math.

Kori was walking down the hall, she was getting a couple of looks from guys that made her want to run home and grab a jacket.

Kori reached her locker and spinned in the combination. Her locker popped open, she pushed it so it was fully opened and reached to grab her math book when something caught her eye, it was a lavender envelope.

She didn't remember anyone giving it to her. Slowly Kori's hand grabbed the envelope, on the front was her name written in perfectly cursive lettering. Kori flipped and opened it, on the inside was written,

_My beauty, My light it's a wonder you have flight._

_Don't worry your secrets safe for now, Princess._

Kori's heart skipped a beat, _someone knows my secret_ Kori thought panicked.

The warning bell rang, quickly Kori grabbed the letter stuffed it in her purse and then grabbed her math book and rushed to class.

**LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH**

Everyone was at the lunch table looking at Kori who looked like she was in deep thought while picking with her food.

"Uh Kori I don't think the food can take it anymore." Karen said looking at Kori's mashed food.

"Huh sorry I wasn't listening." Kori said rubbing her eyes.

"You okay, little lady?" Victor questioned.

Kori looked at them trying to decide if she should tell them.

_If I do then they will know my secret._

_Not necessarily I don't have to tell them what it said just that I got a weird stalker note or something._

_Yup that will work, let's just hope Richard doesn't ask to see it._

Kori cleared her throat, "Guys I need your help."

Now this is where everyone was certainly concerned.

"With what."

"Um if you let's say got a weird note in your locker what would you do." Kori said trying not to make her sound obvious.

"Who would put a weird note in your locker?" Gar questioned scratching the back of his head.

_So clueless_, Rachel thought, shaking her head.

Kori looked at the group then put on a big cheery smile and said "You know what guys I'm sure its nothing."

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Kori walked away either not noticing the concerned faces of her friends or she did and was deciding to ignore it.

"What's going on with her?" Karen asked sadly, watching as her friend walked through the cafeteria doors into the clutter of the school halls.

"I don't know but I will find out." Richard said then walked off.

"Dude he better not go into shut-everything-off mode, you guys know how he gets when he wants something." Gar stated.

"I hope so too, little grass stain." Victor said shaking his head.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Garfield, "Let's go we don't want to be late do we now."

Before Gar could reply he was being dragged away by Rachel.

"Poor little guy." Karen said sympathetically.

Victor just shrugged, "He'll be fine."

"Yeah it really Kori I am worried about." Karen said, grabbing her stuff.

"Trust me we all are." Victor said taking Karen's hand in his then started walking to class.

**That's it for now : )**

**Next chapter: Everyone's thoughts on Kori's weird behavior and Kori doing an unexpected surprising thing.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Do you want me to update 2 a week, or once a week but 2 chapters on the same day ???**


	5. Thoughts

Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!!!

The last bell had rung and now everyone in the group (Rachel, Gar, Vic, Karen, Kori, and Richard) were walking to the front of the school were they would meet up and decide who was going home with who.

Rachel was walking down the halls wondering why Kori was acting all strange, she could feel worry, fear and desperation coming off of Kori. How she knows that you may ask, well being an empathy and half-demon can do that to you. Rachel is keeping this a secrets because she thinks her friends will think of her as a freak, and that Gar would break up with her. 'Quit worrying, I'm sure she's fine.'

Victor was walking the halls passing the library were Kori supposedly had to be at lunch. He couldn't help but feel this had to do with Jason, I mean she is now his girlfriend and he still cant bring him to like him. He had always liked Kori's other boyfriends, but there was just something off with Jason. Being in a gang didn't help either. And what was that her asking for help then chickening out of it. Victor shook his head from his thoughts, Oh quit worrying I'm sure she is fine.

Karen was walking down the stairs to the front doors when she let her mind wander over to Kori. I wish she could just talk to us, man some parts of her are just a mystery. Like why she only lives with her sister Cami, then when we ask about her parents she says she doesn't want to talk about it. We all know her parents aren't dead, they alive but where? And now she had to 'study' at the library, since when did she do that? But man o man what Richard saw got him pissed!

Flashback

Everybody was getting settled in at there lunch table, when Kori walked up to them.

"Sorry guys I have got to go to the library to study, bye." With that Kori was gone.

Gar scratched the back of his head and said, "Dude that was weird."

Richard was still looking at the spot Kori was once standing.

"I think she hates me even more." Richard stated.

Rachel rose an eyebrow and said, "Since when did you care?"

"I don't." Richard said nervously.

"I didn't ask if you do or don't care I asked when." Rachel said hoping to grill Richard.

"Um, well, uh" Richard stammered.

"Spit it out." Rachel smirked inwardly.

"Okay I guess I do care. I mean we have been hating each other for as long as I can remember. I just want things to be normal between us." Richard said.

Rachel knew how Richard could get with Kori's boyfriends even though he always claimed to hate her. That's why she decided to point out a very disturbing scene.

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Rachel said pointing at something behind Richard.

Richard as everyone else turned around. What Richard saw shocked him. There was Kori right next to the cafeteria doors in a full make-out session with Jason. I guess she never made it to the library was everyone's thought at the table.

That shock soon turned to anger as he visibly turned red, which caused everyone to take a cautious step backwards.

End Flashback

Maybe Kori should give him a chance to settle things between them, that is if Jason doesn't get in the way. Oh quit worrying I'm sure she will be fine.

Richard was walking down the halls fuming ever since lunch and he has been giving everyone a cold shoulder. That stupid Jason he is such a scum rat, Richard thought. I can't believe Kori likes him even though he is in a gang. Richard grabbed two books out of his locker and his thoughts all on Jason. 'I will find out what you're up to if it's the last thing I do.'

Kori was putting her combination in for her locker when two hands covered her eyes and said ,"Guess who?"

"Jason." Kori said turning around and giving him a hug.

He just chuckled at her childish action. "So do you want to go somewhere?"

"I'd love to but I cant my friends and I usually meet up at the front of the school and…" Her sentence was cut off as Jason put his lips on hers. He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes and said, "Please for me."

Kori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and said "Sure why not, they probably wont notice that I'm gone."

Jason smiled and grabbed Kori's hand.

"So where are we going?" Kori asked curiously.

"You'll see." Was Jason's answer as he pushed open the back doors of the school.

Kori and Jason kept walking until they were at a black motorcycle with a skull head on the front.

He grabbed a helmet and tossed it to Kori. Kori looked at it nervously and said, "Don't you need one?"

Jason shrugged and said, "Trust me I have been in more dangerous situations."

Jason hopped on the front of the bike and patted the back for Kori to come get on. Kori didn't move.

"Come on don't tell me your scared." Jason said teasingly.

Kori scoffed, "I'm not scared I just never ridden one before."

"Just get on behind me and hold me tight." Jason smirked to himself at the last part.

"Okay." Kori said uneasily, but got on anyways.

The engine roared alive and Jason speed off, going in the direction to the front of the school.

Jason purposely roared the engine to get attention, which it did.

Kori looked by the fountain and saw all her friends opened mouths most likely from shock.

Jason speed off again and at that moment Richard and Kori's eyes locked for a brief second.

WHATWASTHATWHATWASTHATWHATWASTHAT

"Was that."

"Uh huh."

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah."

Was all that came out of Victor's and Gar's mouths.

"That girl is going to get herself into unwanted trouble." Karen said after coming out of her shock.

"So I guess Kori can't give us a ride." Gar said which just ended up with him being smacked over the head.

"What was that for?" Gar whined at Rachel who just simply rolled her amethyst eyes.

Richard hung his head and said "You know what guys I'm just going to walk home." Then he started heading towards Wayne Manor.

"Poor dude." Victor said watching his friends retreating form.

That's it for now!!!

Chapter 6- Kori's day with Jason, and Jason's hobby


	6. The date and 'hobby'

Here is chapter 6, enjoy!!!

Kori was laughing and it felt good. She hadn't laughed this good since she left Tameran her home planet err I mean home village. She and Jason had gone to the beach after eating at a restaurant.

They were now walking in the waves as Kori was telling Jason a prank her and Karen had did to Richard when they were 10th graders. Richard had just gotten his license and he kept bragging about how he was going to get to ride a car to school so Kori and Karen planned a prank that would delay him driving for at least a day. Kori and Karen had gotten up at 3 am and had purchased saran wrap and wrapped his entire car. He was so mad but he never found out it was them. He had gotten to drive his car the next day because Alfred Richard's butler had to free the car from the saran wrap which took about 3 hours, poor Alfred.

Jason laughed, "At least he deserved it."

"So have you ever done something thrilling?" Kori asked.

Jason's eyes lit up but quickly went away before Kori could see. He wished he could tell her, but then that would ruin all his plans he has for her.

"Not anything exciting." He lied.

"Really not even a little?" Kori pushed.

Jason roughly grabbed Kori's shoulders and shook her, "I already said NO so quit asking."

"You're hurting me." Kori squirmed under his hands.

Jason let go and sighed, "I'm sorry can we just forget that happened?"

Kori didn't want to admit it but she was freaked out. She knew he was in a gang so what could he possibly do to her.

"Yeah if that's what you want." Kori replied.

"Good so I was thinking that we could go out tomorrow…"

Kori blocked out everything else as she let her mind wander. Why did he grab me like that? He wouldn't hurt me would he? Why do I care so much it was just a shake? Do I love him? Was Richard right about Jason being no good? Who sent me that note? Can it have something to do with Jason?

Kori shook her head, no he wouldn't hurt me and besides I think I love him.

"So what do you say Kori?" Jason asked.

"Um could you repeat the question?" Kori asked feeling ashamed for not listening.

Jason shook his head and laughed lightly, "I asked would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Oh my gosh I would love to." Kori said getting all excited she had totally forgotten that the dance was coming up with everything that has been going on.

"Great well I should probably get you home." Jason said offering Kori his hand to help her off the sand.

Kori took his hand and said, "I've been meaning to ask you what is your favorite hobby?"

Kori was asking this because in a magazine it said you should get to know your boyfriend through there hobbies and that it could tell a lot by there character.

"Killing." Jason answered as if it were the most greatest thing in the world . Kori must have looked startled because Jason just tightened his hold on her hand.

"I hunt animals." He clarified, but left out an important detail.

Kori released the breath she didn't know she was holding and said, "That's nice." Uneasily.

The drive to Kori's house was quiet, it wasn't uncomfortable it was more like there was nothing to talk about. Jason's car pulled up in the front of Kori's house.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jason questioned.

"Definitely." Kori replied then kissed him on the lips quickly then got out of the car.

Kori walked up to the porch and waited until Jason's car was out of view to walk inside. Her house was a large mansion painted tan on the outside. When you first walk in you see marbled tile and a long stair case to your right. There is a long hallway that leads to the kitchen and living room that has a fireplace. To your left there is a study with a large oak desk and plant in the corner.

Sighing kori walked up the stairs and knocked on her sisters door. With no reply kori opened the door a crack to see that her sister wasn't home.

Great Cami is probably partying and I am her all by myself.

Kori continued down the hall and reached her bedroom. Her walls were painted lavender. She had a queen sized bed, to the right of the bed was a painting of her parents and to the left was random pictures of her and her friends. All the way to left of her room was a large door that led to a balcony. Kori loved watching the sunset.

I wonder what the others are doing, Kori thought.

I like the way you sound in the morning, were on the phone without a warning I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard, was playing in Kori's room.

Kori walked over to her dresser and picked up her phone the caller ID showed Bee. Bee was Karen's nickname on Kori's phone.

"Hello?" Kori asked.

"Hey girl me and the group were wondering if you could meet us at the pizza parlor." Karen asked.

"Uh sure I got nothing else to do." Kori said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Great we will see you soon." Karen said then hung up.

Kori got into her midnight purple Cadillac and drove off to the pizza parlor. Kori parked her car got out and walked through the doors. She scanned the area and found Karen and the others talking but once they saw her they stopped. Slowly Kori walked over.

Richard stood up from his seat, "Kori we need to talk."

WITHJASONWITHJASONWITHJASONWITHJASON

Jason parked his car and walked into the abandoned warehouse he and his buddies would discuss meetings.

"It's about time you got here." Fang exclaimed.

"I had to drop Kori at her house." Jason said picking up a gun and examining it.

"You haven't forgotten about the plan have you?" Kyle asked.

Jason scoffed, "Of course not, why would I?" he questioned.

"Well you have been spending a lot of time with Kori." Fang pointed out.

"She is my girlfriend I have to make it look real so she doesn't assume something is going on." Jason said as he scanned his wall. Which consisted of girls around 15-19 who were murdered. They had red hair and green eyes. There were newspaper clips saying stuff like, 'the killer is still on the loose', 'he was never found', 'there is no evidence', and 'we are dealing with a physco killer'.

"When do you plan to attack?" Kyle questioned.

"The day of the dance, meeting over." Jason said then left.

He got in his car and laughed a cold laugh, "Oh Kori you have no idea what's coming your way."

How is that for physco!!!!

Chapter 7- Kori's intervention and the effect.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Intervention

**Chapter 7 is up, enjoy!!!**

Richard stood up from his seat, "Kori we need to talk."

Kori slowly approached an empty seat and sat down. She was nervous. They have never done anything like this I wonder what it's about?

"Sure go right ahead." Kori said calmly.

"Okay first you have to know where only saying this for your own good." Karen said

"My own good, got it." Kori said.

"You have to promise not to get mad." Richard said looking at Kori.

"I can't promise that it all depends on what you want to talk about." Kori said. This is not going to end well, was Kori's thoughts. No matter of her doubts she sat still waiting for them to start talking.

"Well why did you call me down here, it doesn't look like a friendly chat with some pizza." Kori said sarcastically.

"We're here to talk about your relationship with Jason." Richard said sternly.

"He's just trouble that's going to bring problems." Karen said.

"I have a bad feeling about him, there is just something off." Victor said.

"I don't like the dude." Gar stated.

"He is no good for you Kori." Rachel said.

"It looks like you all already have your opinions on him, did you guys even think about what I wanted." Kori said furiously. She got up from her seat ready to turn around and leave but Richard grabbed her wrists.

"Kori were only looking out for you and being with Jason is just trouble waiting to happen." Richard stated.

Kori angrily pulled her wrists out of Richards hands and looked right into his eyes, "Your just mad that I'm with him because I love him and hate you." Kori screamed then stomped out the doors she fast walked to her car got in then slammed her door shut and speed off.

In the pizza parlor were 5 shocked friends and startled customers who heard Kori's out burst.

"Well that went well." Rachel said sarcastically in monotone.

"I have an idea how about we have a sleep over a week after the dance." Karen said excitedly.

"You're going to have to convince Kori to go she seemed pretty mad." Richard said then left.

"Wasn't this his idea?" Karen said getting winded up.

"Calm down Karen you have to look at this from Richard's point of view Kori got up in Richard's face and said she loved Jason and hated him."

Karen sighed and said, "I guess your right."

"Dudes I don't understand why she cant just break up with him." Gar said.

"She said she loved him it would probably be hard to leave just like that. Which is why we are going to have this sleepover, so we can clear the air and figure out what's going on." Karen said

"Sounds like fun." Rachel muttered.

Let's just say the next day at school was not fun. Kori gave everyone a cold shoulder and when ever someone tried to talk to her she would just explode. It's a wonder she didn't shoot star bolts (wink wink) Kori had pretty much forgiven her friends seeing as she had all last night to decide they were just expressing there feelings and were just looking out for her. But that all changed for Gar and Richard after what happened this morning.

Gar sat guiltily in his math class. Man I should have just let it go. Now Kori probably hates me, Gar told himself.

FLASHBACK

Gar walked up the stairs to the front of the school where he saw Kori and Jason having yet another make-out session; it wasn't anything over the top just kissing. He was totally disgusted by the fact that a guy like Jason would take advantage of a sweet and innocent girl like Kori. So Gar being Gar did something without thinking first. He marched up the stairs walked up form behind Jason and pulled him away from Kori. Before Jason could comprehend what was happening Richard who was watching the whole thing delivered a punch to Jason's face.

"You'll regret that." Jason hissed. Holding his bleeding nose he walked away.

Kori was leaning against a pole watching the whole scene in shock and anger. Gar and Richard each grabbed one of Kori's arms and dragged her into the school.

"What is your problem?" Kori screamed. By now they had captured the spotlight in the schools halls.

"Looking after you." Gar replied.

"After all you guys did last night I was ready to forgive you all I still am but not you two. Gosh I just cant believe you guys this is getting ridiculous and besides I can take care of myself." Kori said.

"We never said you couldn't. It's just Jason Kori there is something really off and I want you to stay away form him." Richard said.

What Kori did next startled everyone. She walked over to Richard so they were face-to-face and slapped him so hard it left a burning red hand print.

"Don't you ever tell me what I can and can't or should and shouldn't do. You have no say what so ever in my love life and quite frankly what ever you say can't stop me from loving him, if you don't like Jason that's fine but you can either suck it up or ignore him." Kori said then started to walk away, but stopped and added, "That goes for you to Gar." Kori glared in their direction then left leaving a flabbergasted Gar and a pained shocked Richard.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gar sulked even further into his chair. He had to apologize he couldn't take the guilt any longer. Only if Mr. Mod would let him go he would have dashed out of there just to say he was sorry, but Mr. Mod would do no such thing.

He felt like a bad person, but from what he knew Richard was having a way harder time with this.

Richard was walking to his next class with his shoulders slumped and his head down. He felt ashamed not because he hurt Jason but because he hurt Kori. Every time he would go over to apologize Kori would see him before he could reach her and turn the other direction.

It didn't help that everyone was asking what really happened considering there were some wild rumors going around the school. None the less him and Gar had kept quite.

He sighed walked into his class and shuddered, there sitting on his desk was Kitten in a very appalling outfit.

**That's it for now tell me what you think!!!!**

**Chapter 8- Richard and Kitten's chat and Karen's demanding side : )**


	8. Meow Kitten

**Here is Chapter 8; I finally got to typing it along with a couple of other chapters that won't be posted until later!**

Richard sighed walked into his class and shuddered, there sitting on his desk was Kitten Moth in a very appalling outfit.

That outfit consisted of a very short pink skirt and a very revealing pink top.

"Oh Richie-poo guess what." Kitten said in her annoying high pitched voice. Richard groaned he had a feeling this had to do with the dance.

"What." Richard said dreading what he knew was coming next, but on the bright side he could always say no.

"Well the winter dance is coming up in 2 weeks and your going to be my date." Kitten said batting her eyelashes at him.

Being the gentleman he was he couldn't just say no so he came up with a nicer way of saying no.

"Why don't you ask Fang I'm sure he would love to go with you." Richard compromised.

"No," Kitten snapped, "You listen her Richie-poo you go to the dance with me or I make Kori's life in this school a living hell." Kitten said in a dangerous voice.

"Leave her out of this." Richard said crossing his arms over his chest. _I guess there is no bright side_.

"Only if you go as my date." Kitten said smirking.

Richard cursed under his breath. Knowing he would regret this later, but he didn't want to see Kori hurt especially if he could prevent it.

"Fine I'll go as your date but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Richard said kind of in a depressed tone.

"Oh Richie-poo thank you so much." Kitten squealed then threw herself into Richards arms. Then Kitten did a surprising she kissed him, yup that's right kissed him with her tongue and all. Totally grossed out Richard pushed Kitten off of him and wiped his mouth in disgust as he tried not to gag.

"Don't tell me you didn't like that." Kitten purred then walked over to Terra and Jinx, her Barbie doll colognes.

Richard sighed this is going to be a long day, but at least at lunch he could apologize to Kori, or so he thought.

** LUNCHLUNCHLUNCH**

Richard met with Gar telling him he thinks they should tell the rest of the group what had happened, fortunately when the 'Incident' happened it was early morning so no one had witnessed it. But there were questions as to hoe Jason got a bloody nose. Gar and Richard walked in side by side up to there lunch table.

Karen glared at them; surely they are the reason why Kori is ignoring them.

"Start explaining right now." Karen demanded, everyone knew she could be mean when she wanted to and no one dared to mess with here, but seeing as they had no other choose they gave in.

"Well I was…" Gar started but was interrupted by Richard asking where Kori was.

"As if you didn't know she is going to eat lunch with Jason." Victor explained.

"Why would she do that she always sits with us." Rachel questioned as she looked up from her book.

"We might have something to do with that." Gar replied sheepishly.

"Start talking NOW." Karen demanded, both boys shivered at her tone.

"Gar was walking to school and he saw Kori and Jason making out he pulled Jason off of Kori then I stepped in and punched that son of a bitch." Richard said in the most simplest way.

"Okay that's enough." Rachel said, she wasn't one for cussing.

"Well alright you to, I would have done the same thing." Victor said with a grin as he high fived Gar and Richard.

"Boys." Rachel muttered

"You both know that you have to go and apologize right." Karen said getting straight to the point.

"We know." Both boys replied then sat down at the table and ate there food.

** WITHKORIWITHKORIWITHKORI**

_I cant believe they did that they had no right_. Kori fumed as she stomped to her classes. Every time the bell would ring she would see Richard making his way to her. She was still mad and didn't need to hear his excuses so she did the only thing she could think of and walked the other direction.

Now it was lunch time and she was in line. She glanced every so often at the table and finally saw Gar and Richard approach the table. She could hear what they were saying but guessing on the look from Karen's face she guessed it was about her.

Kori purchased her lunch and made her way over to Jason's table. Once Kori approached the table they all stopped talking and looked at her. Kori cleared her throat nervously it looked like she had interrupted something so she decided to make an excuse for coming over.

"Hey I just wanted to know are we still on for Sunday." Kori asked.

"Were still on baby but not to be rude your kind of interrupting something here." Jason said motioning his hand around the table. Kori laughed.

"No not at all, see you Sunday." Kori said then walked away dumping her food into the trash can with a frown on her face.

_Perhaps I should go to the library, but first I need to go to my locker_, Kori thought.

Kori walked to her locker and saw red stuff dripping form her locker on to the floor.

Kori side stepped the mess, _What is that_.

Slowly she put in her combination and opened her locker only to have this red stuff to fall all over her shirt and then to drip onto her pants.

Inside her locker was a dead animal and she guessed this red stuff was blood.

On the animal was a note that said,

_I love hunting animals_

_But I want to hunt you._

Kori started freaking out she quickly put the note in her pocket and ran deciding she just wanted to go home, but as she was running she bumped into something. Kori looked up and saw that the something was really a someone and that someone was Richard.

Kori gulped.

**That's it for now!**

**Chapter 9- Kori shuts Richard out.**

**Coming up,**

**A truce between Richard and Kori, after an awkward moment.**

**Shopping for the dance**

**The dance itself**

**Jason attacks Kori, who gets saved by Nightwing**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Kori's Doubt

**Chapter 9 is finally here!!!**

**Dedicated to: Musicalbabe86, Hope you like it!**

Richard sighed as he kept glancing at Kori in the line, he really needed to talk to her not because he messed up but because he wanted to patch things up between them. He saw Kori walk over to Jason's table and glared as Jason looked up, maybe he was just a little bit jealous. Richard saw them talking but was to far away to hear what they were actually saying.

What he saw next just mad him mad, he saw Kori walk away from Jason's table then dump her food in the trash with a frown on her face, she looked kind of heart broken and Richards heart lurched to just be the one to comfort her.

Richard slammed his fists on the table, how dare he not let Kori sit with him did he not see how sad she looked? Man I really want to teach him a lesson. Richard got up from his seat and told his friends he was going to find Kori, they just simply nodded.

Once Richard was out of ear shot Gar turned to Karen and said "I thought we were going to apologize together." Karen just rolled her eyes. Gar slumped in his chair muttering something along the lines of "Great…alone…didn't ask…much harder."

**RICHARD RICHARD**

Richard had gotten up from his seat to go follow Kori, there were a couple of other students in the hallway and being a guy and all he couldn't help but let his eyes wander. He tore his eyes away from a blonde chick only to realize he had lost his trail on Kori. He sighed and continued walking to look around at the front of the school.

He whistled lowly when he felt someone who had been in a hurry bump into him from behind. Annoyed at the moron Richard turned around and to his horror it wasn't a moron, it was him starring wide eyed at a bloody Kori.

Kori gulped, please just leave it be she begged.

"What happened?" Richard asked looking at the blood on Kori.

Kori gave out a nervous laugh, "Nothing really just spilled some fruit punch on me, haha Im such a clutz."

"That doesn't look like nothing, it looks like blood." Richard stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kori scoffed whatever. "Look just leave me alone." Kori snapped. She walked passed him and walked out the front doors.

Richard so badly wanted to follow after her, but he didn't want to fight with her. He had so many questions going through his mind like why was there blood on her shirt? Was there someone behind it? Why did she look like it had happened before? That was the question he wanted an answer for the most he wondered how long this has been going on. Him and the others suspected something but they had all kept quiet knowing it would just make Kori angry with them for butting in on her business.

Richard walked back to the cafeteria. "Did you see her?" Gar asked.

"Who?" Richard decided to play dumb.

"Kori." Gar said like it was totally obvious.

"Yeah." Richard said sitting down.

"Well." Rachel snapped annoyed at how Richard was behaving.

"Let's just say she needs her space I have a feeling she has got a lot going on and it may be bigger then we think." Richard said.

"Now I'm officially freaked." Victor said looking at Richard cautiously.

**KORI KORI KORI**

Kori had parked her car in the driveway and was now walking really fast up the driveway it wouldn't surprise her if she fell. She felt like she couldn't breathe but she had made it to her front door. She lived with her sister Cameryn AKA Cami. Kori walked up the stairs bumping into her sister.

"Watch it sister dear what has got you in a hurry anyway?" Cami said looking at Kori.

"Nothing really." Kori said trying to get by her. But her sister held firm ground caring for her sisters well being.

"What is that on your shirt?" Cami questioned noticing the red stuff.

"Okay Cami I love you but this is none of your concern." Kori said then walked past her and walked up to her bedroom.

"Pushy isn't she." Cami muttered then continued doing what she was doing.

Kori plopped down on her bed sighing really loud. Why is this happening? Who wants to torture me like this? Does this have to do with Jason? Could Richard have been right all along? Kori remembered a day with Jason when he had said he like hunting animals and didn't the note say the same exact thing. Kori shook her head choosing not to believe where her thoughts were beginning to wander.

Trying to distract herself she walked over to her computer and sat down on the fluffy purple chair. She logged on and had 3 unread AIM messages. She decided she would check them before looking at random stuff on the internet. One was from Richard saying 'Hey why did you leave school early, does it have something to do with earlier?'

The next one was from Karen, "Hey girl sleepover at my house the weekend of the dance you in?"

Kori smiled and she quickly typed "Sure thing a sleepover would do me some good."

The next was an anonymous one. This had caught Kori's eye she had never really paid attention to them but the subject was "My Princess" Slowly Kori clicked on open and read what laid inside of it.

My dear Kori'andr or should I say Kori,

It must be frustrating not knowing who I am but I know you. I know your secret, why you left Tameran, and this is just stressing you out. Don't worry we will soon meet face to face.

Kori cried out in frustration and clicked the delete button furiously. She closed the window and then opened the internet. She saw an article on her home page that said 'Local school girl murdered.'

She clicked on it her curious side kicking in. she gasped in shock as she saw a picture of a girl that looked similar to her with the same red hair and green eyes. She scrolled through the article and saw that she was 17 and had attended Steel City High, just about 14 miles away. Not that far from here, Kori thought.

The cause of death was not yet released but they had classified this girl as a victim of the X killer who only targeted red hair and green eyed girls. Kori shuddered and closed the window then shut down her computer. Kori laid down on her bed deciding on taking a nap since she left school early. Hmm I wonder why Cami didn't say anything earlier.

Kori closed her eyes but she couldn't get that image of the girl out of her mind, sighing she sat up and decided she wanted to settle things between her and Richard once and for all.

**That's it for now**

**Chapter 10: A truce between Kori and Richard after a funny heart catching akward moment, lets just say it'll be steamy (hint hint.)**


	10. AN

Don't worry this story is not going to be abandoned.

My computer is kinda ruined. I click on the internet explorer and anything I try to go to I cant see anything because there will be a message saying "Internet Explorer Warning- visiting this site may harm your computer" On anything I try to go to. So I'll try to get it fixed this weekend, so I'm sorry if I can't update until then.

If I don't update this weekend, my computer wont be fixed. But once it is I will make it up to you guys I promise. Whether it is 2 chapters in one day or 3 chapters total for that week, I don't know but I'll figure something out!

Xoxo Hayley xoxo AKA sparklebluelemon

P.S. Maybe I can use the computer I am typing this up with now, my schools netbook, and if i can then you might be seeing chapter 10 on friday!


	11. The Truce

**Yeah, this computer works!!! Here is chapter 10 enjoy.**

Kori thought over and over again about all that's been happening. She needed a distraction, she looked to her right and saw the numbers on her computer shining in bright red 2:15. Kori sighed school wouldn't be getting out until 4:00. so she took a shower slipped on some shorts and a sweatshirt. On her way out of her bedroom she put on her boots. Kori decided she wanted to settle things between her and Richard once and for all, whether he liked it or not.

She walked out her door and crossed the street. She is rich and lives in the same neighborhood as the famous Bruce Wayne but she has kept it a secret from her friends and Richard. It was an advantage because she wouldn't have to use gas, she could just walk. Kori straightened out her clothes and knocked on the door of Richards mansion.

She could hear shuffling from the other side of the door. Finally the door opened revealing an elderly mad in a suit.

"Ahh, miss Anders what a delightful surprise, but shouldn't you be at school?" The butler named Alfred asked.

"Hey Alfred I know school doesn't get out yet, but do you mind if I wait here for Richard?" Kori asked.

"Not at all Miss Anders." Alfred said letting her in.

"Thanks, Al I owe you." Kori said then rushed up the stairs.

Alfred just chuckled and shook his head, wondering if he should have told her that Richard had come home earlier.

-"-"-"-"-"-

Kori rushed up the stairs almost tripping on her own feet in the process. She ran down the hallway trying to remember where Richards room was. Finally she found it and decided to sit and wait. She was about to sit down when she heard a door knob twisting.

Kori looked up to the noise and screamed as the door opened. Quickly she ran out of the room yelling after her, "I'll wait outside."

Kori slammed the door shut behind her. She slid down on the wall to the right of the door. Her heart was racing. Why because she just saw Richard naked, okay not totally naked he had a towel wrapped on his waist but still. Kori took a couple of breaths trying to steady herself.

'What is he even doing here?' Kori wondered. 'But you did get to see a handsome guy' Kori told herself mentally. SMACK 'no no no I hate Richard and I am here for a truce so we can be friends, nothing romantic.' Before her mind could get into a full heated argument. The door to Richards room opened.

* * *

Richard threw his car keys on his dresser, he had came home to clear his mind from all the stuff that has been happening with him and Kori. Why cant she just tell me I can keep a secret, Richard told himself. Sighing he ran a hand through his ebony locks and decided to take a shower.

After a good 30 minutes of shampoo lather and repeat, Richard decided he should get out of the shower; he did have homework after all. Reaching his hand out to the knob he turned off the water and opened the shower curtain letting the steam spread through out the bathroom and the cold air to hit his body.

He reached out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked over to the mirror and carefully put gel in his hair, it was his most prized possession after all.

Once he was done he realized he didn't bring his clothes inside the bathroom with him, Richard sighed and walked over to the door that lead back to his bedroom. He turned the knob and was about to walk into his room when he heard a feminine scream followed by a "I'll wait outside."

Richard closed his eyes in embarrassment now knowing it was Kori that had just seen him in only a towel. 'Great the girl you secretly love and pretend to hate at the same time just practically saw you naked, way to go Dick' he thought to himself.

He walked over to his dresser and put on a pair of sweats and a red t-shirt. Not wanting to keep Kori waiting he walked over to his door and slowly opened it.

At first he saw nothing, but then Kori's perfectly tanned legs came to view after he realized she was leaning against the wall.

Kori's eyes met his beautiful blue ones. She gave a nervous laugh and in response Richard just gave a smile. Kori was about to get up when she saw Richards hand in front of her face, at first she was confused then realized he was helping her up. Kori put her hand in his, ignoring that electric shock that went through it. In one quick motion she was on her feet.

They stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours. Neither Richard or Kori wanted to be the one to break the awkward silence that settled upon them. Finally Kori couldn't take it anymore so she decided on saying something but ended up rambling.

"I'm sorry I should have knocked I mean it is your room but since it's like 2:30 I thought you weren't going to be home so I thought why not and besides Alfred would have mentioned that you were here, right?" Kori said all in one breath resulting in her inhaling a deep breath afterwards. Richard looked at Kori for a moment wondering what she could possibly want with him, considering she practically ran off of school grounds after asking him to leave her alone.

"It's okay, I actually wanted to talk to you unless you want me to leave you alone." Richard said adding mimicking quotation marks when he said leave you alone. Kori rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to back mouth him, this is the reason why he is an arrogant jerk, Kori thought.

Kori gave a sweet innocent smile trying to hide her annoyance.

"Is that so?" Kori asked with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Yup, but first I want to know why your in such a rush to see me." Richard said.

Kori looked down trying to hide the blush that has now settled on her face. Once she was sure it had faded away she looked up at him.

"I wanted to talk to you also, but not here." Kori said eyeing the hallway. Richard got the point and grabbed Kori's hand and led her back into his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and motioned for Kori to sit next to him, she did as she was told.

"Look I know you have questions you want to ask, but I cant tell you anything about this afternoon okay?" Kori said.

"Why not?" Richard demanded he wanted to know what was wrong, and that if she ever needed someone to lean on he would be there. It hurt him to see her in pain and if this Jason guy was the cause of it he would teach him a lesson.

"Because you may not think of me the same if you knew." Kori said sadly.

That answer shocked Richard now it just made him want to know even more. 'What could possibly be so haunting' he told himself. He looked at Kori and noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Kor, don't cry you will be okay, I promise not to let anything to happen to you okay." Richard said pulling her into a hug. He heard a muffled laugh from Kori. She slowly pulled away with a smile on her face.

"You would have think that I should slap you for that." Kori said.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Richard muttered.

"Look I didn't come here to fight with you." Kori sanpped.

"Then why did you?" Richard said nearly shouting.

"I want a truce." Kori said casually.

"A truce?" Richard questioned thinking he heard wrong.

"Well yeah I mean we have been hating each other for so long and I think it is time to look forward and be friends." Kori said.

"So you want to be friends." Richard said trying to break it down making sure he got it all.

"Uhh yes." Kori said with a little comfusion in her eyes. 'Isnt that what I just said' she asked herself.

"Okay truce, I mean how could I say no, you already know me and I mean that in more ways than one." Richard said with a smirk on his face.

"Your such a pervert." Kori exclaimed while nudging Richard in the arm playfully.

"Hey if were going to do this lets do it right." Richard said sticking his hand out to Kori.

Kori smiled but obeyed and placed her hand into Richards as they shook on it.

**Yeah they are friends now!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Shopping

**Finally chapter 11, I know you have been waiting!**

"Girls, you do know what this means don't you?" Karen said, practically squealing in delight.

"Shopping." Kori said just as excitedly clapping her hands together.

While Rachel just said it under her breath not so excited about going to the mall looking at dresses, and she knew for sure Kori would want to go into a very pink store and she was going to go no where near it, not even an elephant that tried to push her would get her to move.

The boys looked at the girls and rolled their eyes. They were talking about the Winter Dance which was this Friday. They only had 4 days to get their dresses and other accessories.

Kori and Karen were chatting away while Rachel had her nose in a book not interested in the rules for shopping for a dress. Richards head looked in Kori and Karen's direction once he heard his name.

"What about me?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow.

Karen looked over at him once he asked the question she stopped talking to Kori and walked over to Dick. Karen sat down put her hands on each of his shoulders and batted her eyes.

_'Oh no she only does this when she wants something'_ Richard groaned inwardly.

"What is it this time Karen?" Richard asked.

"Well you know how the dance is coming up well I was thinking since I am broke you could get me a dress for my Christmas present I mean you always give us cash anyway." Karen said.

Richard thought this over, she was right he always just gave them cash, about $400 or so. He decided getting her a dress wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, if it is what you want." Richard said slowly removing Karen's hands off his shoulders.

She jumped up from her seat, ran over to Victor and gave him a hug while shouting, "See I told you he would totally go for it Sparky." Karen said happily.

Victor blushed at the nickname she gave for him while the others just laughed.

"Hey maybe you can buy Kori a dress too." Karen said looking at Richard.

Richard stopped eating his food and looked at Kori who was now ghostly pale, because she didn't know why Karen suggested that.

"Um sure." Richard said.

"**NO**" Kori shouted. The whole table looked at her in surprise, Kori laughed nervously.

"I mean I already have a dress." Kori said in a lower tone. The table still eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay, but I'm still going to get you something." Richard said uneasily, he hoped the others wouldn't pick up on it, but he wanted to get Kori something more than money. Maybe something for the start of their new friendship.

"Aww look at you going to get something for your girlfriend." Victor said stretching out the word girlfriend with a smirk on his face.

Richards head throbbed, "She is not my girlfriend." Richard yelled.

Kori got up from the table and walked over to Victor leaned in next to his ear and said, "Richard and I are now friends we watch each others backs and so this is me telling you as his friend, stop teasing him, or I'll tell everyone what you did the day you got your new car." Kori whispered dangerously.

Victor thought back to the day he got his new 'baby' and instantly his face paled, "You wouldn't?"

Kori smirked "Oh I think I would." Then she started walking away but not before she gave a wink into Victors direction. **(BTW Kori and Vic are like bro/sis in my story, just in case you're thinking otherwise.)**

Richard eyebrow raised, "What was that about?" He didn't want to admit it but he was jealous that Vic got a wink from Kori, even though he knew nothing was going on between them because Karen was his girlfriend.

Victor cleared his throat, "Nothing."

"Right." Rachel said in a bored voice.

"Man guys just let it go." Victor said pleading as he shoved a piece of steak into his mouth.

"Dude you just ate a poor innocent animal." Gar whined grossed out at the sight.

"So it tastes really good you should try some." Victor said picking up a piece and shoving it at Garfield's face who tried desperately to shove it back so it wouldn't get anywhere near his mouth.

"Dude stop." Gar said as he was on the edge of the seat, almost ready to fall off.

"Not at all you make me try your stanky tofu on purpose your going to try some meat." Victor said with a grin on his face.

"No I like and will only like tofu." Gar said with fear in his eyes for not being a vegetarian after that would happen.

"Meat."

"Tofu."

"Meat."

"Tofu."

"**ENOUGH**," Rachel yelled. "You two act like little boys who want their damn toy. You both eat different foods so get over it and stop being idiots."

Rachel then walked away with her stuff not even looking back. Gar's ears dropped and he sighed, "I'll go talk to her." He grabbed his stuff so he could go apologize to his girlfriend.

He then ran so he would catch up with her. Now it was just Victor and Richard at the table, Karen had gone to look for Kori so they could talk more about the dance.

Richard faced Victor with his arms crossed over his chest, "What did Kori say to you and why did she wink?"

"Man you need to chill it was nothing." Victor said holding his arms up in defense.

"Then why did she wink at you?" Richard asked again with more demand.

"Look I know you like her and all, but she's like my little sister and nothing more." Victor said.

Richard sat there thinking about what Victor said. '_I guess he is right he wouldn't do that to Karen.'_ He told himself.

"Alright, now lets get to class." Richard said as he grabbed his stuff and started to walk away. Victor sat there a moment longer with a knowing grin on his face, why because Richard never denied he didn't like her.

"You coming?" Richard asked once he saw Victor was still sitting at the table. Victor shook his heads from his thoughts, nut he still had that grin on his face, "Yeah I'm coming." Victor said, then they walked to class.

**-----At the mall-----**

They had decided to go to the mall once school was over so they could get the 'perfect' dress, or that was at least the girls opinion on it anyways.

"Oh what about this one?" Karen asked as she held up a yellow dress with a v-cut that stopped at mid thigh.

"Hmm it is cute it brings out your curves." Kori said as she took the dress from Karens hands hand and held it against her body. The guys were carrying all the shopping bags, complaining that they would be to sore the next day with all the stuff they are buying.

"Okay now for you Rachel." Kori said rummaging through a dress rack with darker colors.

"I'm not going." Rachel simply said.

"Oh come on Rae who is going to be my date?" Gar whined. Rachel rolled he eyes. Kori knew she would not give in with Gar but she still ahd a few tricks up her sleeve. Kori got down on her knees in front of Rachel .

"Oh please Oh please you have to go I do not wish for you to be all alone with us having fun." Kori said as she gave her famous puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

_'Don't fall for it don't fall for it_' Rachel silently begged, but she looked down anyways and was gretted with the most saddest eyes she has ever seen. 'damn'

"Fine but I pick the dress." Rachel said with a sigh. Kori got up from her knees and gave Rachel her famous bone crushing hugs. As she was hugging her she gave her friend a thumbs up from behind. "Oh thank you so much Rachel." Kori said once she released Rachel.

The others watched the whole scene and were amused at how Kori was the only one who had that affect on Rachel. Kori dragged Rachel to the fitting rooms once she had picked out 3 different dresses.

One was black and sleeveless it was tight in the upper area and then loosened as it went down. The other was dark purple that had a criss cross sleeve so the back looked like it had an 'x' on it and that one went all the way down to the floor. The last one was midnight blue with skinny straps that had a wavey scrunched pattern on the dress and it ended at her knees.

Rachel tried on all 3 and against her will was forced to 'model' them to her friends. Once that was done her final decision was the blue dress claiming the black one showed to much seeing as how Gar was drooling once she stepped out of the dressing room. The purple one she said had looked to formal.

"So what about you Kori?" Richard asked after paying for both Karen's and Rachel's dresses. He was adoptive son of Bruce Wayne who was a millionaire so he didn't mind at all that he was paying.

"Um I already have a dress." Kori said nervously.

Karen didn't buy it, "When did you get it?"

Kori sighed she couldn't deal with this, so she needed a lie fast. She couldn't tell them that her dress was royally made for her and she was actually a princess with weird super powers, no that wouldn't go well.

"I didn't it was given to me from someone special who is not here with us anymore." Kori lied. She knew that they would think that the someone had passed away.

"Oh Kori I'm so sorry." Karen said pulling Kori into a hug. Yup definitely what they would think, Kori thought. Kori acted like she was sad and pulled away from the hug.

"Well what color is it?" Richard asked. Kori smirked inwardly.

"It's my eye color." She said.

"You mean that breath taking luminous sparkling green." Richard thought or at least he thought he did because guessing from the grins Gar and Victor had on and the smirk Kori was showing he had said it out loud.

Kori batted her eyelashes in a cute way as she made her way to Richard and wrapped her arms around Richard's (like she was hugging his arm)

"I never knew that's what you thought." Kori said slowly.

Richard shifted on his feet nervously he could either deny it or be cocky, which is what he decided to do.

"I'd have no reason not to you are beautiful and irresistible and you know I am to." Richard said with a side way smirk. Kori unwrapped her arms from Richards and smacked him upside the head.

"You're so full of yourself and if you hadn't known I'm taken." Kori said.

Richard decided to play along with her game and so he said, "Yeah well I'm married but that doesn't stop me."

Kori started laughing and Richard just smiled, then looked at his friends who were exchanging knowing glances. Richard already knowing what they were talking about said, "Were just friends."

They all looked up at him with were-not-stupid faces on.

Richard sighed, "Seriously guys just friends." Even though he maybe wanted something more.

"Friends_ right_." Victor said.

They finished their shopping without interruptions except for a couple of girls who wanted Richards autograph. They were all ready for the dance, but none of them could have know that it would turn out **deadly.**

**SO tell me what you thought!**

**Chapter 12: They all are getting ready for the dance, lets just say Kittens not happy.**

**Chapter 13: Kori's trust in Richard is gone, Jason attacks.  
**


	13. Ready? Plans

**Chapter 12 is now up, tell me what you think!**

The week went by pretty fast, like for Kori, Karen, Gar, Vic, Rachel, and Richard. After they had completed there shopping at the mall they had gone to the pizza parlor, and of course there was the all but famous meat vs tofu fight, each claiming they would have won if Rachel hadn't yelled for them to shut up. So that brings us to today Friday, the day of the winter dance. The guys were getting ready at Richards house and the girls were getting ready at Karen's house.

**TTTTTTTT**

Richard finished tying on his tie and turned around, so Vic and Gar could see him.

"How do I look?" Richard asked placing his trademark sunglasses over his blue eyes. Victor and Gar looked over at Richard. Victor gave Richard a jokingly wolf whistle.

"Dang man your gonna have Kori drooling all over the floor." Victor said laughing. Richard shot him a glare.

"Yeah," Gar agreed. "You'll be lucky once she's your girlfriend."

"For the last time she isn't my girlfriend." Richard yelled.

"But you wish she was?" Victor questioned.

Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look guys she has a date I have a date were friends and nothing more and nothing less." Richard semi snapped the last part, hating himself for saying that because he knew Kori would never love him even of he loved her, he was just her friend in her eyes.

"Chill you guys we don't need to be fighting lets just finish getting ready and then pick up the girls. We don't need negative energy lets celebrate our last winter dance before we graduate." Victor said.

"Your right Vic I'm sorry." Richard said grabbing his car keys.

"Everyone ready?" Gar asked, he saw Vic nod his head.

"Then let's go." Richard said walking out the front door.

Gar was just about to follow when Victor stopped him.

"Do you got it?" Victor asked.

Garfield grinned, "You know it."

"Cool alright dude let's get going." Victor said then walked out the door with Gar following close behind.

**TTTTTTTGIRLSTTTTTT**

"I cant believe you talked me into this." Rachel said as Kori shushed her so she wouldn't mess up her eye shadow. Next Kori grabbed some black mascara and put it on her.

"There." Kori said with satisfaction showing in her eyes. Kori grabbed Karen's yellow mirror and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel grabbed the mirror lazily knowing she could never look beautiful like her friends but when she saw her reflection she couldn't help but suck in breath. Karen turned around once she finished putting on her dress and looked at why Raven gasped and gasped herself.

"Dang girl you look hot no wonder your sucking in your breath." Karen said as she gave a smile in Rachel's direction. Rachel couldn't help but smile back as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"I know Karen and you know what guys I hope this is a night we can remember." Rachel said standing up and straitening out her dress.

"You and me both." Kori said as she finished touching up her hair.

_Ding Dong_, the sound echoed throughout the house.

"Mom could you get that." Karen screamed down the staircase. A muffled reply was heard as you could hear the door opening.

To Karen and Kori it is always important that you make a grand entrance, and you never ever do that by getting the door yourself that just ruins it.

"Ready girls?" Kori questioned linking arms with them.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Karen responded. Rachel just nodded her head to nervous to speak. Considering it was her first dance that she had a date with. The girls walked down the stairs and once they came into view all the guys jaws dropped, but Richards went the furthest if it was even possible.

Richard was starring at Kori with drool practically hanging out of his mouth. She was in an emerald green dress just like she said she was, but seeing her right now just made him go wild inside. It was a sleeveless dress that had a wavy pattern as the cut off instead of a straight line. It was glittery at the top and at the bottom it waved out, I guess its safe to say she looked like a princess.

Victor being the first to outcome his shock said, "Wow Karen you look stunning." Then he walked over to her and kissed the back of her hand. Karen playfully slapped him then placed her lips over his in a kiss.

Gar being next walked over to Rachel without saying a thing. Rachel looked confused and disappointed for a moment but all that was gone when he pulled her in for an unexpected kiss, as he pulled away he whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful Rae." Rachel just looked down hiding her blush and muttered a quiet thank you.

Richard was still drooling over Kori, so Gar took this as his chance. He pulled out his camera and took a couple of pictures, with them zoomed on Richards face. Once Richard heard and saw a flash he was snapped out of his trance. He turned and saw Gar and Victor laughing, while the girls just shook their heads.

He was just about to fight for the camera to delete the pictures when he heard Kori's angel voice speak up, "If we are all ready I think we should go."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked out of the house and into Richards car. Everyone piled in Kori being last. Richard was holding the door open for her and once her head was next to his he whispered, "I never told you that you look beautiful tonight."

Kori looked up at him and said, "Thank you, you do look quite nice yourself I'm sure Kitten will be pleased." Then she got in the car.

_Shot I forgot about Kitten_, Richard groaned. The dance would have to wait. Richard hopped in on the drivers side and as everyone was settling in he spoke up, "Okay guys the dance will have to wait we have to pick up Kitten." Once he said this everyone groaned.

"Is she like your girlfriend now cuz that would like be totally like awesome." Kori mimicked Kittens high pitched voice and how she said 'like' in every sentence at least 2 times. Everyone laughed as Kori was doing this.

"She forced me into this date and will probably tell the whole school she's dating Richard Grayson." Dick said.

"So she's not your girl." Victor asked.

"No and she will never be." Richard said, and Gar took this as his chance to add an evil laugh. While everyone shook their heads at his stupidity.

Richards car pulled up at Kittens pink house.

"I'll be right back." Richard said getting out of the car. Richards car door slammed shut and everyone took a moment to listen to the quiet silence.

"Man it's hot in here," Gar whined, because Richard had turned his car off when he got out.

**TTTTTTTTT**

Richard walked up to Kitten's door and knocked, but was very hesitate to do so._ 'Man I really don't want to do this, but your doing it for Kori. Yeah Kori and nothing else'_ Richard thought to himself.

The door went flying open and there stood a very pink Kitten in a pink mini dress with pink jeweled heels with pink lipstick with pink eye shadow and with pink eye liner, yup very pink indeed.

Richard stood there with his mouth hanging open but not from 'oh my god shes beautiful' but because of **horror** at what she was wearing and why she would go out like that.

Kitten stood there waiting for Richard to compliment her on how truly amazing she looked but all she got was a look of horror, annoyed Kitten decided to speak up. "Well say something." She practically shouted.

Richard shook his head searching for words to describe the 'thing' that was in front of him. "Um you look interesting." Richard said hoping it was good enough.

Kitten rolled her eyes 'so dumb yet so attractive' she thought to herself. Kitten stomped past Richard and made her way to his car, "Oh Richy-poo I am so glad we get to ride together alone." She said while batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah about that…." Richard started but was cut off by a high pitched scream once Kitten opened the door.

"What are they doing here." Kitten yelled furiously pointing at the group but mostly at Kori.

"You never said we had to ride to the dance alone." Richard said with a smirk the hopped in his car. Kitten still stood outside with her arms crossed over her chest. Richard rolled his eyes and rolled down the window, "Well are you coming or not." He asked.

Kitten gave out an angry loud sigh but none the less she got in the car and sat on the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Everyone in the back was trying to hold in their laughter, but Kori couldn't take it anymore and started laughing out loud she tried to stop but once her eyes looked at Kitten's face she just couldn't and continued laughing.

Kitten turned around in her seat, "What are you laughing at Anders?" she said fuming.

By now everyone in the back was laughing, even Rachel let a couple escaped her lips.

Richard was trying not to laugh, seeing as he was driving but it was hard considering it was pretty funny. He failed and let a chuckle escape his mouth. Kitten turned around so she was now facing Richard, "What the hell are you laughing at." Kitten snapped her face turning red. He just let another laugh escape his mouth.

"Your laughing at me and not defending me I'm your date." Kitten screeched. Richard sighed of relieve as her saw the school," We're her." He dodged the bullet.

He got out of the car the others not far behind once they controlled themselves. They walked up the stairs were you could hear the music playing.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Everything ready?" Jason asked.

"Yes boss your gun is loaded and there are extra bullets in your jacket." Fang said.

"Good lets put this plan into action, and Kori is to not come out alive, understood." Jason said.

"Yes, but if you'll allow me to suggest you should be on your way to the dance, it would be best to not keep Kori waiting." Kyle said.

Jason smirked, "See ya." Then he walked to his car.

**So the plan is in action, what next?!?!**

**Read to find out.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	14. Attack

**Dedicated to: musicalbabe86, Star of Airdrie, and GiaBella83**

**The chapter you have all been waiting for KORI IS ATTACKED, dun dun dun!!!**

Once inside the school everyone got to dancing. Kitten went to the restroom to check up on her 'make up' but in reality she was probably 'making out' with some random guy. At least we know Richard doesn't really care what his supposedly 'girlfriend' was doing. Kori was watching her friends dancing and how happy they looked just to be together. She was so caught up she didn't even notice when Richard stood beside her.

"Hey." Richard said taking a sip of his punch, which was probably, spiked seeing as they were seniors. Kori barely moved her head but she muttered a hey back. Richard looked at Kori who seemed kind of quiet, to quiet.

"What's wrong, why are you so quiet?" Richard asked concern showing on his face. Kori looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Nothing is wrong just caught up in the moment you know?" Kori said, sighing happily.

"Yeah, its kind of hard to believe were almost going to be in college." Richard said, looking at his friends.

"Hey ya'll what are you doing." Victor said from behind them putting his hands on each of their shoulders. Kori jumped for she didn't see him leave the dance floor.

"Jeez Victor are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kori joked.

Victor shook his head and laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you little lady, but I wanted to know where Jason was."

"Oh well he's uhh running late he said he would umm meet me here." Kori said stuttering a little. Both Victor and Richard raised there eyebrows.

"Are you sure that's the reason." Richard questioned. Kori gave him a glare.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kori asked kind of annoyed at how they didn't believe her.

"No reason, so since your boyfriend isn't here why don't you dance with Dick over here." Victor said pushing them together. Richard shot Victor a glare that said '**I'll kill you later'**, but for now he cleared his throat, "So how about it Kori?"

"Sure why not." Kori said taking Richards hand in her own as she pulled him to the dance floor. The last song had finished and a slower one had started what a coincidence, right. Richard looked over at the DJ and saw Gar holding a now empty CD case, _they set us up_ Richard thought. '_I guess I can't be to mad I'm dancing with Kori'_

Kori placed her head on Richards shoulder as she felt his hands go to her waist. "So what do you think of the dance so far?" Kori asked trying to start conversation.

"It's all nice except the Kitten part." Richard said. Kori laughed about the Kitten part.

'I still cant believe anyone in their right mind would want to go out with Kitten." Kori said shaking her head as she laughed.

"I don't, she is just my date." Richard said, even he knew he would never be going out with kitten much less go on a second date with her.

"Yeah but why?" Kori asked wanting to know why he asked her even if he doesn't like her. _'Why do you care who he is going out with_?' Kori asked herself.

"I can't tell you." Richard stated simply. Kori took her head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You can't tell me." Kori asked her voice rising. She thought that they were friends that they could count on each other and be there for one another.

Richard sighed, "Calm down, Kori before you make a scene."

That was the last straw for Kori, did he really think she would go that far to embarrass him and her.

"No you know what I can't believe I thought you and I could be friends." Kori shouted. A few people looked over at them now interested in what they were saying.

"Yeah well I can't believe you like Jason." Richard spat, but soon regretted it as Kori took it the wrong way. Kori gasped as her mind finally clicked he only wanted to be friends with her so he could get her to break up with Jason.

"You used me. You only wanted this friendship so I wouldn't need Jason and break up with him, gosh your a jerk consider this truce broken." Kori said then started to walk away but Richard firmly grabbed her arm.

"If you would just let me explain." Richard begged it had all gone wrong he didn't use her he loved her, even if she couldn't see it. Kori tore her arm away from Richards hands.

"I can't believe I trusted you, I never want to see your face again." Kori said then walked away.

Richard shoulders slumped "shoot" he muttered.

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori was on her way to leave the dance when she saw Jason enter the doors. Kori was pretty mad right now and she didn't want that to get in the way with Jason so she hoped she could just walk by him and hoped he wouldn't notice her, but of course luck wasn't on her side. Just as Kori walked out the doors she heard a voice call her and guess who it was, Jason. Kori sighed and waited until Jason caught up with her.

"Hey were you going." Jason asked as he gave Kori a hug. Kori was trying her best not to cry. She pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him.

"I was just about to go home, but that's pretty stupid of me considering I don't even have a ride." Kori said with a laugh as she now recalled they had driven here in Richards car and she for one was not going home with him.

"I'll give you a ride, dances aren't my scene anyway." Jason said grabbing Kori's hand leading her outside. Kori took one last look at the dance and she was about to turn around when she saw that Richard was staring intently at her, Kori looked at him right in the eyes and scoffed then left.

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

Jason's car pulled up into Kori's driveway, only he and Rachel knew Kori was rich and that she lived right across the street from Richard.

"Thank you so much Jason, I appreciate you giving me a ride." Kori said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Anything for you Kori." Jason said then quickly gave her a peck on the lips. Kori was about to get out of the car when Jason grabbed Kori's hand gently and leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Kori sat there in shock, did he really just say that to me? Just thinking about it made her heart skip a couple of beats after deciding it was real she said "I love you too" Then gave Jason one last kiss and got out of the car. Kori walked up her porch stairs opened her front door then closed it.

Once Jason heard Kori's front door shut he took out his phone once the person on the other line answered Jason said, "I'm moving to stage 2." Then closed his phone shut.

He had it all planned out,

**Stage 1) Get Kori away from the dance without her friends being with her.**

**Stage 2) Get into Kori's house unnoticed.**

**Stage 3) Kill Kori and anyone who gets in the way.**

Jason drove away from Kori's house so she would think he left but in reality he was parking at the corner. He got out of car grabbed his gun and knife and started walking to Kori's house, his shadow from down the street getting closer and closer.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori walked up the stairs after she saw Jason drive away. Kori plopped down on her bed to tired to change out of her dress. She wondered how the others were doing and wondered if they knew she left. _Probably just Richard, ugh he is such a jerk telling me what to do its not like Jason would hurt me'_ Kori thought.

Kori jumped as she heard a crash from downstairs. _'I wonder if Cami came home early'_

Kori got up from her bed to go investigate. Kori slowly walked down the stairs keeping her eyes and ears open. She walked into the living room and saw nothing everything pretty much looked normal.

"Cami?" Kori called out only to get no response. She walked over to the home phone and saw that it had one un read message, slowly Kori clicked hear.

"Hey Kori its Cami I wont be coming home until late so don't wait up and have fun at your dance, love you talk to you soon." End of message.

Kori smiled her and Cami weren't close but they cared for each other_. Maybe I was just imagining the noise,_ Kori thought. But as she turned around she bumped into something or rather someone. Kori yelped in surprise.

"Gosh Jason you scared me. What are you doing here?" Kori questioned kind of freaked as to how he got in here, because she knew she locked the front door.

Jason had this look in his eyes that made chills go down Kori's spine. "Well I missed you." Jason said in a deathly calm tone.

"How did you get in here?" Kori asked as she started to shake.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Jason said with an evil smile as he pulled the gun out from his jacket. Kori's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's the matter **princess**, scared?" Jason laughs as he pulled the trigger. Kori screamed in pain as the bullet grazed her arm leaving a flesh wound.

"Jason just put the gun down." Kori said through clenched teeth.

"I can't do that Kori do you know how long I've been waiting to do this." He said with a smirk on his face. Kori whimpered as he pulled her in for a hug, doing the only thing she could think of she screamed "Screw you." Then kneed him in the you-know-where area and grabbed the gun off the floor since he dropped it because he is now clutching his area. She than ran to the door quickly unlocked it and ran outside with her keys in hand.

Quickly Kori got in the car and drove off only to see Jason running after her car at a very fast speed, possibly un human.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard looked as Kori left with Jason. Kori now officially hated him, seeing as she scoffed at him before she left with 'her prince charming'. He felt guilty at first but then he started to get mad at her_,' how dare she accuse me of such things she didn't _even_ listen to what I had to say'_ Richard fumed.

Kitten had come back from the bathroom, "Oh there you are Richy-poo I was looking all over for you."

"Who cares." Richard mumbled then walked away leaving a shocked Kitten behind. He walked over to get a drink when his pager went off, signaling that there was an emergency. Richard ran out of the school with out second thought.

"What do you have commissioner?" Richard now Nightwing asked.

"We've got gun shots heard at south spring manors, we were hoping you would check it out." The commissioner replied.

'_Isn't that my neighborhood, oh no please not Bruce'_ Richard thought he couldn't handle another parental death.

"Okay I'm on it." Nightwing said then closed his phone.

He made his way to the richer side of town and heard a gun shot and so he decided to follow the noise.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori speed up the car, she tried shooting him but her shots would miss him. So she gave up and threw the gun at the back seat. Kori looked in the rearview mirror and noticed Jason wasn't following her anymore, Kori let out a sigh of relieve.

She kept her eyes on the road but she nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw Jason on her windshield.

"AHHHH" Kori screamed scared out of her mind. She tried swerving to get him off but she didn't want to crash. Jason was blocking her view so she didn't notice that she was headed straight for a tree. Kori's car hit the tree and Jason went crashing through Kori's windshield. Kori shielded her face from the shattering glass.

"Ow now that's going to leave a mark." Jason said evilly. Kori frantically tried to get out of the car but Jason grabbed her by her neck.

"You cant get away that easily Kor'andr." Jason hissed. Kori gasped.

"It was you."

Jason laughed, "The one and only." Kori sneered and bit his hand. Jason yelped in pain. Kori elbowed him in the gut. Kori tried the door but it was stuck so she punched the window and climbed out. She was about to start running when Jason grabbed her hair from inside the window. Kori just screamed, "AHH let me go."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Nightwing had been following the gun shots but they had stopped about 5 minutes ago. Now he was just going with his gut_. 'I wonder if Kori's home or if she's still out with Jason?'_ He thought to himself. Then he heard a scream and a feminine voice saying let me go. And to him that someone sounded a lot like Kori. "What the hell is Kori doing over in this part of town?" Nightwing voiced out loud. Not caring about his un answered question he picked up his pace once he heard another gun shot not wanting anything to happen to Kori.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori ducked as Jason shot at her, she had been released from his death grip in her hair when she punched him in the face with her waving hands as she desperately tried to get him to let go.

"You might as well give up Kori." Jason said as he shot the gun again but instead of it going bang it just clicked signaling that it was out of bullets. Kori quickly ran back to the car once Jason looked down at the gun in shock. She locked all of the doors and looked out the window to not see Jason anywhere in sight. For a moment she thought he left but when she looked out of the passenger seat window she saw Jason with a rock in his ready to crash the window. He raised it and it shattered the window. Kori pressed herself against the drivers seat door as far as she could to be far away from Jason. She watched as Jason's hand unlocked the door through the window.

He grabbed Kori's legs and started to drag her out of the car. Kori was screaming like crazy while hanging on to the inside of the car, to try to attempt to not let Jason get her fully out of the car. So the bottom half of her body was hanging out of the car while her upper was still inside.

Jason still holding onto Kori's legs grabbed his knife form his jacket and pointed it above her leg then pounced. Kori half screamed half sobbed as the pain shot through her body as the blood oozed out of her.

"Don't worry Kori baby this will only hurt a little." Jason said as he placed the knife on her heart ready to push down. Kori closed her eyes not wanting to know when. But all of a sudden the weight on her legs was released. Screaming Kori lost balance and fell to the ground on top of the shattered glass. She winced as she felt the glass fragments pierce her back. She opened her eyes only to be met with spots clouding her vision. Kori blinked rapidly to see what was going on. Her eyes started to tear but she refused to let her rescuer she her cry. She looked to her right were she heard grunts and groans. She noticed Jason was on the ground to what appeared to be unconscious. She let her eyes travel upwards and saw a muscular man in a black suit with a blue bird spread out on the chest. Kori let her mouth hang open the **NIGHTWING** had save her. She slowly but painfully got up limping on the leg that Jason didn't stab.

"Nightwing." Kori whispered.

Nightwing lifted his glaring eyes off of Jason. Once he saw Kori all covered in blood he just wanted to beat the crap out of Jason again.

"You okay ma'am" He asked politely being sure he doesn't give himself away.

Before she could answer a bang went off and a bullet passed Nightwing and went through Kori's side. Kori screamed in pain as she clutched her side. Nightwing turned around only to see Jason was nowhere sight.

"Damn he got away." Nightwing cursed under his breath.

He looked back at Kori, "Do you need me to…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Kori's eyes slowly moved upwards to his she gave a small smile as she lifted her hands off her side. They were coated in a new layer of blood. Then without a warning, without out a sound she just collapsed and faded away.

**SO YOUR THOUGHTS!!! (In case your wondering how she got shot in the end when he ran out of bullets, remember in the last chapter they gave him extras just in case, he was faking losing conscious and reloaded the gun then shot her and left. but don't worry he will be back, soon enough.)  
**

**Was it good? Anyway review!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Chapter 14- Kori and Nightwing.**


	15. Nightwing

**So here is Chapter 14, hope you like it!**

Nightwing was scanning the area. He heard another scream and yet again his heart dropped assuming the worst. He already had it formed in his mind that it was Kori who was in danger, and to no doubt it was Jason who was causing her the pain. He past his house and figured Bruce was fine although he may be watching Nightwing secretly, being his mentor and all.

Nightwing's eyes spotted a car that crashed into a tree. He saw that nothing was out of the ordinary until he saw the other side of the car. His Kori, yup he apparently has a possessive side, was hanging on to the inside of the car while Jason was holding her legs.

Nothing could describe how mad and utterly pissed off he felt in this moment. In a blink of an eye he pulled Jason to the ground roughly. He didn't even know what he was doing he just kept swinging punching and kicking. He wanted to beat him up until he was just a mess. After about 5 minutes he realized Jason had stopped fighting, so he looked down and saw that he was unconscious_, serves him right_, Nightwing thought bitterly.

"Nightwing." He heard a voice behind him say, his eyes softened as he looked at Kori who was bloody all over, I'm _gonna kill him,_ Richard thought.

He had to think of something to say so he settled with, "Are you okay ma'am?" What kind of question was that she was attacked by her psychotic boyfriend.

He saw her mouth part like she was going to answer but that chance never came because a loud bang was heard. Nightwing saw a bullet pass him and go through Kori's side, for him it felt like time had frozen. He heard her scream and he turned around only to see Jason was gone.

"Damn he got away." Nightwing yelled with venom dripping from his every word, he had never felt this much hate towards one person, with the exception of the person who murdered his parents.

"Do you need me to…" he couldn't finish his sentence mostly because he didn't know what to say, all he wanted to do was run to her and hold her but she would probably think he was crazy considering she doesn't even know him, except for what she may have seen on the news and newspapers.

He saw Kori's eyes travel upwards to his; she gave him a small smile as she took her hands off her side and now they were coated in fresh blood. Then without a worry he just saw her falling.

With his quick reflexes he caught her just in time before she would have hit the ground. He took this moment to look her over. She had a flesh wound to her upper arm, she was shot in the side and it was a through and through so there was no bullet inside of her. She was stabbed in her leg and had piercings on her back, seeing her like this broke Richards heart. He was debating with himself whether he should take her to the hospital or his hide out.

_If I take her to the hospital I'll either be Nightwing and have a lot of reporters asking me questions, or I go as myself and have to deal with everyone asking me how I found her and blah blah blah, but if I were Kori wouldn't even appreciate it probably say I stalked her and think Nightwing just left her there because she obviously knew Nightwing was the one who saved her._

Nightwing sighed he just decided to take her to his hide out and patch her up. He carefully picked her up bridal style, not really caring about the blood that was getting on his suit. Halfway to his place it started raining so Nightwing picked up his pace. Once inside his hide out which was a really expensive apartment all most like a huge hotel suite he walked to his bedroom and after bandaging her up he laid Kori on his bed. He looked her over and saw her shivering doing something he thought he would never do he took off Kori's dress ignoring the perverted thoughts running through his mind. He pulled the covers up so he wouldn't stare at her body and then settled himself on a chair waiting for her to wake up.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Kori's POV**

I put my face deeper in the pillow ignoring the fact sleep was leaving my body. It was so soft and I inhaled a deep breath ready to take in my lavender scent only to smell minty cologne. _What the, _I started then jolted forward taking in my surroundings, as I did this I felt pain coming form my side. I saw that I was on a king size bed. The room had a dresser, mirror, closet, and a door that was closed; I assumed it was the bathroom. I suddenly felt cold as I looked down at myself only to discover I was only in my black underwear and bra. I was freaking out as I started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down your fine but you were going to get a cold if you stayed in that dress." A voice said as I hugged the blankets closer to my chest.

I saw Nightwing step out of the shadows. He was muscular with black hair and I had to admit even really sexy.

"You had no right to do that." I snapped feeling angry that he just took my dress off with out my permission.

"Well I'm so sorry." He said in a mocking way.

"You should be." I hissed, _who does he think he is?_

"Well, I'm sorry I saved your life next time I'll just let you die." He snapped back.

I gasped shocked, would he really do that? He must have sensed that I doubted myself and him.

Nightwing sighed, "I'm sorry Kori, I'm just trying to help."

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?" I question, I for sure knew I never told him it so how does he know?

I could have sworn I saw his face pale, but him wearing a mask makes it kind of hard to tell.

"It comes with the job." Nightwing lied, hoping she would take it because he didn't really want her finding out he was the man she truly hated.

"Okay anyway what am I suppose to wear." Kori questioned.

"Here." He said tossing her a knee length blue robe.

"Now all I have to do is take you to your place, I was going to do that earlier but you fainted." Nightwing said as he moved closer and sat at the edge of the bed.

I laughed nervously.

"Well it's not everyday you get saved by a super hero." I said feeling myself blush. _Was I flirting with Nightwing?_

"Yeah, well its not everyday I get to save someone as beautiful as you." Nightwing said back. I nearly swooned I was flirting with him.

"I guess I'll have to remember that." I said smiling.

"I guess so." He murmured smiling happily.

"What are you smiling at?" I questioned.

"Nothing you're just different than what I thought." Nightwing said.

"Well what did you think?" I questioned getting kind of agitated.

"That you were the type of girl who would hate a person without getting to know them but once you do you just leave them again." Nightwing stopped feeling that he said too much.

I thought this over it sounded really familiar and that's when the light blub went off in my head, "You know Richard Grayson don't you?"

Nightwing got all twitchy and nervous and I knew I knew him from somewhere.

"Not exactly I have my sources, I hear things." Nightwing said avoiding my eyes.

I decided to drop the subject. But I still wanted answers.

"Do I know you?" I asked wanting to go on something.

"Maybe, maybe not." Nightwing said smugly, while I just raised both my eyebrows_, just great be all mysterious I see._

"Well we should get you back to your home." Nightwing said standing up. He walked over to me and offered a hand I warily took it.

Nightwing led me to the basement of his apartment were he had his motorcycle parked. He got on while I just stood there not sure if I wanted to go on considering the last time I rode one of these it was with Jason.

"Don't worry I'll protect you I promise." Nightwing said sounding so sincere. I dropped my worries and got on behind him holding on to his waist as if my life depended on it.

We were about a mile away from his apartment when he asked me where I lived. I didn't know my address so instead I said, "Do you know where Wayne Manor is?" I asked.

Nightwing laughed, "Of course he is a multi millionaire after all."

I laughed at this and the rest of the ride was pretty much quiet. I felt his motorcycle starting to go slower, I lifted my head off of his back and saw we were on my street which is also were Wayne Manor was.

"Which one?" Nightwing asked.

"The one with the purple dodge charger." I said, the car was my sisters. And all this reminded me that I had no car, I sighed sadly.

Nightwings motorcycle pulled into my driveway. Slowly I hoped off and walked up to my front door. I lifted the pot by the window and held up the spare key. I walked back to the door and unlocked it. What I saw made my heart start pumping faster. I walked inside and everything was flipped over and crashed and broken. I heard Nightwing behind me. I could feel the tears running down my face; it was then that I remembered Cami's car was in the driveway.

"No." I whispered. I took off running to look around the house ignoring Nightwings yells for me to stop and slow down. I ran around the whole down stairs and saw no sign of her; I turned around bumping into Nightwing in the process. I pushed past him and ran up the stairs where I had to walk around torn furniture and broken glass. Seeing her no where I decided to check her bedroom and I really wished I hadn't. I pushed open her door and was met by a new set of tears rushing down my face as I sobbed so hard. There on the floor was my sister lying in a puddle of blood looking up at the ceiling with glassy eyes. I ran to her trying to get her to wake up, I didn't even notice that Nightwing had pulled me away from her. I continued sobbing until something caught my eye, taking a deep breath I tried to calm my breathing crying wasn't going to get her back. I stood up and walked over to the edge of her bed and bent down. There right in plain view was a lavender envelope with my name on it. Slowly I opened it and it read,

_Your sister wouldn't be dead if Nightwing hadn't saved you._

_P.S. You can run but you can't hide._

**Normal POV**

Kori dropped the letter out of shock and disgust. Nightwing picked up the letter off the floor and silently read it. He had his hands clenched into fists.

"Let's go its not safe here." Nightwing said as he grabbed Kori's arm.

"Wait." Kori shouted. She pulled herself out of Nightwings grip and ran down stairs, with Nightwing following behind her. She ran to the living room moving everything off the floor. So she could see the carpet beneath it. Roughly Kori pulled the rug off the floor and now in plain view was wooden floor that had a latch on it. Kori quickly un did the latch and opened up the floor as Nightwing just watched amused. Kori grabbed everything that was in the hole which consisted of a box and some folders filled with papers.

"What is all that?" Nightwing asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kori laughed nervously, "Nothing." She couldn't tell him how this entire stuff she held in her hands were secrets that could destroy her life.

"Okay, well we better get going before Jason decides to show up." Nightwing said as he went to grab Kori's arm but instead she pulled away.

"How did you know Jason was the guy that attacked me?" Kori asked on her guard again.

_Shit, I need to think of something fast._

"Well you were dating him weren't you?" Nightwing said.

"So you go to the same school as me, well that narrows it down." Kori said with a smile on her face.

"You really shouldn't try to figure it out that's why it's called secret identity." Nightwing joked.

Kori rolled her eyes and walked out the door, "You coming bird boy?" she couldn't help the smirk that made her way to her lips.

"Sure thing." Nightwing said with a laugh.

**So Kori and Nightwing, tell me what you thought.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I have previews posted on my profile if you want to take a look, its for the chapters I have written so far!**

**.**


	16. Kori's gift

**So chapter 15 is finally up, enjoy!**

Kori's eyes were closed but she could see the light shining through. Groaning Kori opened her eyes to be met with the shining rays of the sun. She stretched and sat up looking around the very Nightwing-ish room. It was dark with the colors of black and blue. As to why she was sleeping in his bed….well let me tell you.

**FLASHBACK**

Nightwing drove back to his apartment and held the door open for Kori as she dragged in her suitcase which had temporary clothing in it, she still wanted to go out and get more, as to why Nightwing hadn't clue. He offered to take the bag but she said she was stronger than she looked and she was fine with it, so after about 3 more times trying Nightwing gave up.

Kori put her bag next to the door and stretched she didn't want to admit it but she was tired all she wanted to do was go to sleep and try to get everything that had happened out of her mind for a least a while.

"So what now?" Kori questioned hiding her yawn behind her hand.

"Well we may have a slight problem." Nightwing said his gaze on the floor.

Kori groaned she was attacked and her sister was murdered within 24 hours and now Nightwing was telling her there was a problem.

"What now?" Kori question getting agitated.

"Well there is only one bedroom with one king sized bed." Nightwing said, obviously uncomfortable. Well Kori decided to break the uneasiness.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Kori said moving towards it.

"Uhh no you sleep in the bedroom I'll take the couch." Nightwing said in protest as he sat on the couch.

Kori growled, "No I will sleep on the couch and you shall sleep in the bedroom."

He shook his head, "No way you're the guest." He looked Kori in the eyes as if daring her to disagree. She did.

"No way you live here and I will be sleeping on the couch." Kori said narrowing her eyes.

"Actually this is my hide out so nice try but I'll be sleeping here tonight." He said with a smug grin as he patted the couch, obviously liking that Kori was getting frustrated.

Kori had enough of his immature behavior, she felt like she was about to scream.

"Oh for X'hal sake I will be sleeping on the couch if it's the last thing I do." Kori said as she grabbed Nightwings arm and pulled him from the couch. He didn't budge and he had that smug grin still planted on his face. Calling for some super strength Kori tried again and pulled Nightwing off the couch only he came straight in to her causing them both to fall down. Nightwing tried desperately to grab something while Kori just flailed her arms.

They fell into a very awkward position. But Kori had to admit she felt comfortable with Nightwing on her like this. Kori was on the ground while it looked like Nightwing was straddling her lower waist. There faces where so close to one another that they could feel each other breath on their faces. She could have sworn she saw a bit of color behind the mask, but it was gone and so was he as he stood up and offered her a hand.

They both were up now and a that moment they both said,

"I'll sleep in the bedroom."

Both groaned in frustration.

"You take the bedroom and I'll take the couch deal." Nightwing said.

Kori to tired to argue said, "Fine."

**END FLASHBACK**

Kori laughed as she recalled last night's events. Shaking her head she looked around the room for an alarm clock and saw that it said 6:45 am. Kori didn't know why but she was an early bird and she hoped Nightwing was to because she wanted to give him something.

Kori got up from the bed and walked over to her suitcase, she pulled out some jean shorts and a green tank top then walked over to the door she assumed was a bathroom. It turned out it was so Kori opened the door and locked it once she was inside and took a quick shower changing into her new clean clothes.

She took her dirty clothes and put them in the corner of the suitcase. She looked around in it until she saw the box she took out from the ground from her house. Slowly she opened it and looked inside to let all the memories consume her.

**TTTTTTTT**

"Here Star this is for you." Ryan said holding out a bracelet that was engraved.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Star aka Kori said as she took it from her 17 year old brother.

"You saved me today and I wanted to give you more than the word thanks." Ryan said.

A teary eyed 15 year old Kori hugged her brother, "Thanks Ry it means a lot."

**TTTTT**

"Galfore you wish to see me." Starfire said.

"Yes I have some bad news I'm afraid." Galfore said bowing his head downwards.

"What is it that troubles you Galfore?" Star said getting worried.

"I'm afraid there was an accident and Ryan didn't make it out alive." Galfore said sadly as he let a teardrop roll down his cheek.

"What no he was just going out to..to..to" Star started sobbing.

"Here you may watch it when you're ready." Galfore said holding a tape out for Star to take.

**TTTTTT**

Kori sat there looking at the tape that lay in the box; she had never watched it and she wondered what was on it. She sniffed as she wiped her tears away. She was 18 it had been three years ago when her brother had died.

"Hey you okay?" She heard a voice behind her say. Kori turned around and saw Nightwing staring at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kori said hoarsely as she quickly put everything in the box and shoved it in her suitcase.

"Why were you crying?" Nightwing asked as he sat down beside her.

Kori was still holding the bracelet her brother had given her in her hands as she looked up at Nightwing.

"I didn't know I was that loud and I'm sorry if I woke you up." Kori said as she let her finger trace over the words engraved on the bracelet. The words said 'To my sis Star, let her shine everyday.'

"No I'm usually up anyway, but are you sure you okay." Nightwing asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kori looked up at him and sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine but can you do me a favor." Kori asked.

"Anything, you name it." Nightwing said with a smile.

"I want you to have this and promise me you'll take good care of it." Kori said as she opened up Nightwings hand and place the bracelet in it. Nightwing looked down at what was in his hand and said, "What is it."

"A bracelet my brother gave me." Kori said. Nightwing looked up at her with big eyes, did she really expect him to take this, he knew that her brother died and he didn't want to take something important away from her.

"No I can't accept this." Nightwing said ready to give the bracelet back.

"No I want you to have it. He gave it to me because I saved his life one day and you saved mine so I want you to have it." Kori said.

"Are you absolutely sure." Nightwing said giving her a chance to back out now.

"Yes." Kori said as she leaned in closer. She didn't even notice what she was doing until her lips where on Nightwings. She pulled away shocked at herself.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I don't even know…" Kori was cut of in mid sentence as Nightwing was the one to kiss her. He pulled away slowly whispering in her ear, "Don't be."

Then he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait." Kori said. Nightwing stopped and looked at her, Kori could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked wondering whether or not she wanted to know.

"Nah." Nightwing said.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Nightwing asked smiling as he walked into the kitchen were he already had food made out on the counter.

"Uh bacon one egg and two pieces of toast." Kori said in awe as she stared at all the food.

"Kori uh Kori." Nightwing said waving a hand in front of Kori's face. Kori snapped out of it and blushed but then laughed at how completely stupid she must have looked, only to notice he was laughing to. She just smiled, she had never felt like this was it real love?

"What's the matter you've never seen food before." Nightwing joked.

"Yes I have I actually have nine sto…I mean I have nine small meals a day." Kori said trying to hide the fact that she almost said nine stomachs, _ugh I'm so stupid,_ she told herself.

"Are you sure you're okay." Nightwing asked looking at Kori's pale face.

"Yes I'm fine." Kori said hastily. She took the plate he reached out towards her and walked over to the table.

They sat there eating in silence, Kori really wanted to ask him something hoping since he is a guy and all that he could help her out.

"Can I you a question?" Kori asked.

"Aside from the one you just did, sure." Nightwing said smiling warmly at Kori.

"Okay, if there's this guy you hate then became friends with only to have him say something to make you hate him again what would you do?" Kori asked.

Nightwing stopped eating his food. He could tell she was talking about Richard Grayson, he didn't know what he should tell her, but first he wanted to see if she really hated him and what she was thinking.

"Well what do you think you should do?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know I mean to be honest I don't even know why we hated each other in the first place, but me being me I took it upon myself to become his friend and what does he do he only accepts just so I can break up with Jason." Kori said getting kind of angry.

"How do you know that's why he accepted it, have you even heard his side of the story?" Nightwing asked. Kori shook her head in defeat.

"So what you're telling me is that I have to go apologize to the ass who claimed to be my friend." Kori said. Nightwing flinched as she called him an ass the only thought going through his mind was _ouch_.

"Well yeah I mean maybe you just took it the wrong way." Nightwing said as he took a bit of toast.

"Fine." Kori said as she went back to eating.

"Now I have a question for you." Nightwing said.

"Ask away." Kori said.

"Stay with me." Nightwing said his eyes so sincere. Inside Kori was jumping with joy.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile as she leaned over the table and gave Nightwing a kiss on the lips.

**They finally kissed, hip hip hooray!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Ryan?

**Okay so here is chapter 16, finally right!!!**

Kori was running frantically around Nightwings room hoping she wouldn't wake him; yes they now shared a bed. Although they have gone no where further than a heated make out session. Kori was going crazy not because she was here with Jump City's most famous super hero, but because today was Saturday the day of Karen's sleepover that she willed herself to go to.

Kori's thoughts were going over what she would say to them, surely they had seen the news of how young Miss Cami Anders was murdered and there was no sign of her sister they were probably going crazy just as much as she was. They had called her numerous times only for the voice mail to get it.

Kori sighed as she lazily plopped down to the ground with a thud. She laid down on her back as she stared at the ceiling. She felt like crying, she hasn't been much of a crier but so much has changed she doesn't even feel like she knows herself anymore. Yes there were the basics like she was 18 had red hair tan skin green eyes and oh yeah she's a princess alien who has a secret agenda.

Kori laughed bitterly out loud as she recalls certain things in her past, boy were things just screwed up. Kori shook her head she couldn't let it get to her because then she would eventually let something slip, and then would things get messy. Kori let her thoughts wonder to how she was going to tell her parents that Cami is no longer with them anymore. Kori shuddered, that was a conversation she would love to avoid, but like her father always said family comes first and so that's what Kori planned to do sometime anyway.

Kori jumped when a voice called out to her she looked over at Nightwing but his eyes were still closed sound asleep. The voice called her again. Kori stood up from the ground, she knew that voice. She looked around the room as she walked over to where the voice was calling her. She wound up in front of the dresser as she heard the voice at its highest. She looked into the mirror and nearly jumped out of her skin. There in the mirror was a teenage boy with dark red hair and amethyst eyes. Kori blinked as if to see if it was real or not and it was cause the boy was still there.

"Ryan?" Kori whispered. The boy looked at her with a smile.

"Long time no see, right Star." Ryan said as he laughed.

Kori so badly wanted to slap him, he died and yet he's making a joke out of it, but who was she to judge she was certain that her sanity was gone because normal people don't see dead people in mirrors.

"How are you here?" Kori asked hesitantly.

"Oh you know a little of this and a little of that." Ryan responded looking down at his hand. Kori rose and eyebrow clearly disturbed at how her brother was acting.

"Okay so why are you here?" Kori said hoping to get a real answer this time.

Ryan looked up at her with a sad smile on his face, "You didn't watch the tape did you?"

Kori looked down, "Was I really supposed to is it that important?" Kori asked as a tear slid from her eye.

"Yes Kori it is, it'll change everything and you're the only one who can stop him, unless you want Caleb to be the one to do it." Ryan said.

Kori's head snapped up once he said the name Caleb, "You leave him out of this." Kori said sharply.

Ryan just shook his head, "Don't you understand Kori he is already in it and you can't change that."

"But…" Kori stared but was interrupted.

"Look Kori I don't have much time here take this you'll need it." Ryan shoved a key into Kori's hand as he started to fade away.

"Wait Ryan wait you can't do this there is so much more I need ask please Ryan." Kori begged but he was already gone.

She was now sobbing as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Kori." Nightwing said as he nudged her shoulder. He had waken up only to find the bed empty, he was going to take a shower but than saw a sleeping Kori on the floor, as to why she was there he had no clue.

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Once she saw him she screamed, Nightwing jumped back clearly surprised.

"Jeez Kori calm down." Nightwing said as he looked at her not sure if he should go any closer.

"Uh sorry just a weird dream you know." Kori said nervously. Nightwing looked at her as if to wonder if she was lying.

Kori put on a cheery smile and said, "I'm fine, I promise now you go take a shower I have to go do something, okay." Kori said as she ushered him into the bathroom.

Nightwing looked back at her, "Okay but are you sure you don't want to join me." He said with a smirk.

Kori playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "I'm appalled you would think such a thing." Kori said with a laugh. He just shook his head as he closed the door.

Kori looked at the door for a moment before she let out a breath of relief. She wasn't sure if what she saw in the mirror was a dream but she now knew one thing she was going to watch that tape. As she walked to her suitcase she noticed something shining on the floor from under the bed. Kori bent down and picked it up and gasped it was the key Ryan had given her. So she knew it wasn't a dream. She carefully put the key into the box where everything else was.

She wanted to watch the tape but there was always a chance of Nightwing over hearing it and she couldn't take that risk, she didn't want him to know what she wasn't ready to tell him yet anyways. She decided she would watch it later when she was at Karen's house when everyone was asleep. Thinking this she really had no clue how she was going to tell them she was with Nightwing for the past week and how Jason attacked her and murdered her sister. She just hoped they wouldn't ask a lot of questions but knowing them they probably would. And to top it off she hadn't been going to school. So that means lots of make-up work, great.

While Nightwing was in the shower Kori packed her stuff. She didn't know how she was going to tell him so she decided she would just write it down.

_Dear Nightwing,_

_You have been most kind to me at my stay here, I am sorry to say that I have left. Why, well I have school and so do you, I need to get my thinking straight and I don't want to hold you back, but don't worry we can still be together on weekends. Come over whenever you like you know where my house is. As for Jason at the first sign of trouble I'll call you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kori_

Kori put the note on his dresser and walked out the front door. She needed a ride and since she was going over to Karen's anyway why not just ask her. She took out her phone and dialed in her number. One the first ring it picked up.

"Girl where have you been, we were all worried you haven't been in school and neither has Richard. We saw the news I'm gonna kick that guys ass if I see him again." Karen said.

"Calm down Bee, I need a ride." Kori said using her nickname for her friend.

"Alright but you wont be dodging my questions at the sleepover understood?" Karen said.

"Yeah." Kori said she told Karen the address she was at and Karen said she would be over in five. Kori sat there waiting for Karen to show up when she heard the apartment door open up. Kori looked over and saw Nightwing without his suit on just a towel but he was still wearing his mask. Kori ducked behind a trash can hoping he didn't see her.

Kori hated to admit it but she was running. Running from life, love, and most of all her feelings. She didn't know whether it was denial or just the fact that there's so much she's been holding in and the one thing she knew for sure was that once everything was out it wasn't going to be pretty.

She peeped over the trash can hoping to see the door closing with Nightwing on the other side but instead she was met with masked eyes and the smell of his minty breath, and as Kori looked at him she noticed he didn't have that oh so charming face on. Nope he just looked pissed. Kori gulped and gave out a laugh that ended up sounding like a squeak.

"Hi." Kori said. As she fidgeted with the ends of her shirt. She was looking down because she was scared, she just couldn't look at him. She felt ashamed I mean she left him a note, a freaking note; it's a wonder why he is mad.

Nightwing didn't say anything but simply pulled Kori up from the ground and dragged her back into his apartment. Once inside he slammed the door shut he was furious.

"What the hell are you thinking Kori you could be dead." Nightwing yelled. Kori flinched at his harsh voice.

"I just wanted a break, I can't stay here forever. In case you've forgotten I have school and friends who are worried about me." Kori said deciding she would take a stance.

"I don't care." Nightwing said so harshly, Kori was taken back.

"Excuse me." Kori said.

"You heard me you're staying here with me whether you like it or not." Nightwing said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"To hell I am." Kori screamed just as she heard a honk outside, perfect timing. Kori ran past Nightwing and threw open the door. She ran to Karen's car and hopped in.

"Drive go go." Kori shouted at Karen. Karen took off, leaving a very pissed off Nightwing behind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori sighed she was free, but there was something about the way he acted she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was almost as if he acted like Richard in a way, the same over obsessive trait same with the anger. She shook it off just as a coincidence. She still felt bad was it just her or was she bad luck that brought out the badness out of people. I mean she left Richard and Nightwing in the cold.

Kori sighed again; she had to apologize to Richard, if Nightwing was right about one thing it was the fact that she didn't let Richard explain himself. There could be many possibilities of why he wanted the truce much less accepted it. She was so troubled she didn't even notice the hand waving in front of her face.

"Yo girl snap out of it." Karen said as she continued waving her hand in front of Kori's face. They had been sitting in Karen's driveway for about 5 minutes and Kori had yet to move.

"Huh?" Kori said as she moved her bangs from her eyes. Karen looked at the poor girl.

"Were here." Karen said pointing to her house. Kori nodded and grabbed her suitcase and walked up to the door.

"Is Rachel here yet?" Kori asked. It was going to be a girls night out, you know the typical movie, popcorn, truth or dare, all the girl stuff.

"She won't be coming until later." Karen said as she walked up the stairs with Kori following.

_Great_, Kori thought. She was trapped. Karen could easily tell when she was lying and quite frankly there was a lot to lie about.

Kori sat down on Karen's bed waiting for Karen to start talking. Once she started you wouldn't know when she'd stop its just question after question.

"You can start now." Kori said, knowing Karen was practically dying inside to get answers.

"Why'd you leave the dance early?"

"Grayson made me mad."

"Were you with Jason after you left?"

Kori looked up at her friend, did she even know anything.

"Did you know that I was attacked Nightwing saved me and my sisters dead?" Kori asked feeling just to get it off her chest. Karen looked at Kori with wide eyes secretly asking her if she was joking and by the look on Kori's face Karen knew she wasn't.

"What happened Kori?" Karen asked barley above a whisper. Kori looked up at her friend she wanted to tell but once Rachel got here she would want to know to even though she claims she's not into listening to it, because deep down she cares.

"Later Karen later." Kori said sadly. Karen just nodded her head in an understanding way.

"So was that Nightwings place I picked you up from?" Karen asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be over there in a while I think I screwed things up between us." Kori said sadly, while Karen looked up at her with shock written all over her face.

"Hold up and back up there's an _us_." Karen said getting excited.

"Yeah there _was_." Kori said hoping to get the point across but of course it failed.

"How far did you get." Karen asked, Kori turned pink, this was embarrassing.

"Look I know you want to know but it didn't go that far just make out sessions." Kori said not really feeling like talking about something that she lost.

"It better not be Jason we're talking about." Rachel said as she appeared. Karen looked up at her.

"You're mom let me in." Rachel said answering Karen's un mouthed question.

"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?" Karen said.

"Lucky guess." Rachel said with a nervous smile.

Kori looked at the two of them thinking it must be nice to live without any secrets. It wasn't that she was an alien and a princess she also had another secret and lets just call it Caleb.

"So who were you talking about anyway?" Rachel said as she sat down.

"Nightwing." Karen said as if it were normal to be dating a super hero.

Rachel had wide eyes and looked at Kori, "Start explaining now." Rachel said wanting to know what her friend was caught up in.

Kori sighed better sooner than later, "Grab some drinks girls, this may take awhile."

"Oh it's that serious." Rachel said as she made herself comfortable as did Karen.

"Well were do you want me to start?" Kori asked as she stood up ready to give her speech.

"How about why you left the dance." Rachel said.

"Okay I'm going to give you the basic version, Victor and Gar set me and Richard to dance on a slow song, I try to make conversation and I find out he accepted my truce to be friends so I could break up with Jason, I get mad leave the dance Jason gave me a ride. I'm at home hear something crash go down stairs to check it out I see Jason with a gun he shots my arm I run out and in the end I have 2 gun shot wounds and a stab to the leg. Nightwing saved me but Jason got away. I've been with him for the past week and that's why I haven't been in school." Kori said as she was met with blank stares from her friends.

"So Cami is alive?" Karen asked as she recalled earlier when Kori said she was dead.

"Oh I forgot to mention that didn't I, well no she isn't alive she is dead because she was murdered by Jason." Kori said with hatred.

"So let me get this straight you still hate Richard and your head over heels for Nightwing." Rachel said.

Kori looked down, "Well you see before I called Karen I wrote him a note while he was in the shower saying I was leaving and we could hang out on weekends. I was outside waiting for Karen when the apartment door opened and he came out so I hid behind a trashcan but he found me and dragged me into the apartment and basically told me I wasn't allowed to leave so I screamed to hell I am and ran off into Karen's car and I haven't seen him since." Kori said as she miserably plopped to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kori." Karen said with sympathy for her friend.

"What am I suppose to do, I mean I don't even know how to pay bills." Kori said as she started sobbing. Rachel and Karen looked at each other than at Kori.

Rachel came up with an idea even though she would hate it, it would make Kori get her mind off of things.

"How about we go to the mall tomorrow?" Rachel said. Kori looked up at her and wiped her tears away as she replaced it with a true smile, because she knew it was taking Rachel a lot of strength to not go running into the bathroom and puking at the very thought of shopping…even in pink stores.

"Ah I would love to." Kori said happily as she leaned in to give Rachel a big hug but was pushed away when Rachel said, "I don't do hugs."

So the day went on without interference if you delete the constant ringing of Kori's cell phone, and yes it was Nightwing who was calling as to why Kori wasn't picking up lets just say she needed her girl time…..as far away from Nightwing and Richard as possible.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So that's all for now, hope you liked it!!!**

**P.S. Every time I re read this to make sure it was okay, I could never hold in the laugh when I read:**

She peeped over the trash can hoping to see the door closing with Nightwing on the other side but instead she was met with masked eyes and the smell of his minty breath, and as Kori looked at him she noticed he didn't have that oh so charming face on. Nope he just looked pissed. Kori gulped and gave out a laugh that ended up sounding like a squeak.

**Okay anyways moving on, I really hope you guys liked it.**

**As for your questions on who this Caleb is well you'll see whether in this story or the sequel.(If there is one, it may just be a long story with 40 ish chapters, who knows?)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	18. Prankforgivness

**Here's chapter 17 for you all to read, enjoy!!!**

Kori got up from the ground carefully stepping over Karen and Rachel's sleeping bag to make sure she didn't wake them up. She was going to watch the tape to see what was on it, although she was hoping it wasn't too bad. She walked over to her suitcase and carefully undid the zipper. Once it was opened she grabbed the box and walked out of Karen's bedroom and into the bathroom.

Slowly she took the tape out of the box and blew the dust off of it. She took it out and looked at the button, which was the only thing keeping her from seeing what was on it. Kori was debating whether or not to look at it, part of her wanted to watch it but what if it was something she couldn't handle? And the other part of her didn't want to watch it because she wasn't sure if she could do anything but if she didn't then Caleb would be the one to pursue it and she couldn't let that happen. If this was life threatening she would make sure that Caleb got nowhere near it under any circumstances.

Shaking away her fears she slowly pressed the button. At first there was nothing but black then you could start to hear voices. Kori leaned in closer to get a better hear on what they were saying.

"It's the only option." A voice said

"I agree but how will your wife and kids take this?" Another voice said.

"They'll never have to know" the first voice said as they stepped out of the shadows, Kori gasped it was her father. Now she defiantly wanted to see what was on it and what he had to hide.

"If you wish, so when do you want them to take her." The second voice said as it too stepped out of the shadows, it was Karras, the man Kori was suppose to marry before she left to earth.

"When the war starts, my daughter princess Kor'andr will be given to the Citadel as a peace treaty." The king said with an evil laugh.

Kori's eyes widened as a tear escaped her eye. Her father the person who is supposed to love you just gave her away as a peace treaty no less. Does he even know what they did to her? They tortured her. Kori's eyes flashed a bright green she was so angry, but she had to control it. She finished watching the tape as their sick disgusting conversation continued.

Kori was wide awake she couldn't go back to sleep now knowing what she knows, but all of this made her wonder how Ryan got the tape and if he had watched why didn't he tell her before hand. Kori sighed she wasn't mad with him although it would be a good excuse to be. She was mad with her dad, and now she had to clear a visit to Tameran**(Spelling?)** to discuss some things, but that would be later for sure.

_Knock knock, _Kori's head snapped up as she bit her bottom lip holding her breath.

"You almost done in there girl?" Karen asked tiredly. Kori let out her breath.

"Yeah hold on." Kori said picking up her stuff and unlocked the door.

Just as she was about to pass her, Karen grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes, "Are you okay?" Karen asked her eyes filled with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, just peachy." Kori said with a fake smile.

"Okay." Karen said uneasily as she walked into the bathroom. Kori sighed she hated lying to her friends but it was for a good cause, or at least that's what she tried to convince herself anyways.

She walked back to Karen's bedroom and settled herself into her sleeping bag, she looked over at Rachel who was sleeping peacefully. Kori let a small smile come on her face as she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard sat miserably in his bedroom on his bed. He kept thinking about Kori, it was all he could do. Bruce was off on a business trip and when he went to Kori's house yesterday it was empty, the police had cleaned everything up and were putting together a case. He sighed, Kori was mad at him, well technically his alter ego. He doesn't know what possessed him to go over board with Kori at the apartment, but all he knew was that he had to fix it fast. He decided he would figure out were she was and apologize as Richard for the thing at the dance. He would wait until later to fix things with Kori as Nightwing to let her cool down.

Richard got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser where he grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello." Victor's voice said from the other line.

"Hey Vic, do you know where Kori is?" Richard asked.

"You mean you forgot." Victor said in an amused tone.

"Forgot what?" Richard asked in confusion.

"The girls were having that girl's night out sleepover, weren't they?" Victor said

"Oh, man I totally forgot. Well thanks I'll call you later." Richard said then hung up his phone as he grabbed hid car keys and left the house.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori was the first to wake up as always. She looked over at Karen and Rachel as an evil grin made its way to her face. Laughing to herself Kori got up and walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen. Careful as to not wake up Karen's parents she quietly opened the fridge and took out some whipped cream and pickles. Sneaking her way up the stairs Kori quietly walked into Karen's bedroom. She set the stuff down as she rummaged through her suitcase. Smiling to herself as she found her camera, she carefully put whipped cream all over Karen and Rachel's body. She grabbed the pickle jar and opened it, she placed a pickle over each of their eyes. Kori grabbed her camera and took pictures. Now for the grand finale she grabbed the two metal pans on top of her suitcase as she clacked them together.

"Kori what's all that noise?" Rachel mumbled. As she slowly sat up.

"Man girl what's that smell?" Karen said as she opened her eyes only to have them blocked by green.

"What the." Karen snatched the two pickles off her face as she looked up at Kori who was trying to contain her laughter.

Rachel who was now catching on, smirked as she grabbed Kori's blanket and used it to wipe the whipped cream off of her. Kori gasped as she saw what Rachel was doing she ran over to her.

"Rachel stop that." Kori said. Rachel threw the blanket over to Karen as she started wiping the whipped cream off of her also.

"No." Kori whined as she stomped her foot playfully.

"It sucks when your plan backfires doesn't it?" Rachel said with a smirk on her face. Kori turned to her and glared then stuck out her tongue.

"So immature." Rachel said as she shook her head.

"Whatever." Kori said as she laughed.

"So what are we going to do today?" Karen asked as she walked over to her dresser where she pulled out clean clothes.

"You know that new carnival that just opened, maybe we should check it out." Kori suggested.

"That's a good idea actually, can you call the guys they'll probably want to come." Karen said.

"Okay I'll be right back." Kori said as she picked up her phone and walked down the stairs and out the front door. She dialed Richard's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Kori." Richard said.

"Hey Richard the girls and I were wondering if you'd like to go to the carnival with us." Kori said as she pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"So you're not mad at me anymore." Richard asked hopefully. Kori sighed I guess they could talk it over later.

"I guess, I'll explain more in person so is that a yes or no." Kori said.

"Yeah sure I'll go, what time." Richard said. Kori sighed and looked down at the grass and smiled, why? Well she had no idea.

"Uh 6 is reasonable I guess, were going to meet at the mall so be there, Okay well I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go bye." Kori said as she quickly hung up. On the other end Richard was smiling smugly as he thought over what he would say when the time came around.

Kori called Gar and Victor and it was an automatic yes from them claiming they love to see the children out playing, although everyone knew it was for the games. They always spent there free time challenging bets on who was going to win on the play station and what not.

"So they are all coming?" Karen asked as she applied on her make up. Kori set down her magazine and shrugged, "Yeah they all said yes." Rachel looked over at the two and sighed as she rubbed her temples, these emotions she could feel coming off of Kori was not letting her concentrate. But what didn't help was the fact that she would be stuck with Gar for the whole day, yes he was her boyfriend but lately he has been bugging Rachel. Maybe he would go with Victor and play games, so she could talk to Karen…about things.

"Great." Rachel said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Kori looked over at Rachel as a smile tugged at her lips.

"What's the matter Rachel, you afraid of what Gar's going to do?" Kori said with a laugh. Rachel groaned.

"Don't even remind me." Rachel said as she thought back to all the times that she and Gar would go out in public and he would always do something to embarrass her.

**FLASHBACK**

On Hall-o-Ween nobody could ever stop Gar from getting his candy. He walked up to the door of a house and waited for somebody to answer.

"My.. what do we have here?" An elderly woman said.

"That is none of your concern," Garfield mumbled. "JUST GIVE ME SOME CANDY ALREADY."

The woman screamed as she threw the candy at him. People near by stopped and looked at them, Rachel blushed in embarrassment, it was bad enough that they were 11th graders trick or treating, or at least Gar was.

**END FLASHBACK**

Rachel shuddered as she remembered far more embarrassing situations with her and Gar. She just hoped he would have the decency to act a little bit mature this year. For a fact she knew that Victor and Gar were going to go around the carnival wasting their money on pointless games.

"Should we get going?" Karen asked as she put on her shoes. Kori looked over at the clock that read 4:15. I guess they could shop and walk around for a while.

"Yeah." Kori said as she picked up her purse and put her cell phone in it. Rachel rolled her eyes as she watch her friends 'get ready'. They all hopped into Karen's car and drove off to the mall.

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise!**


	19. Carnival

**Chapter 18 is now up!**

The guys were waiting impatiently at their meeting spot, it was 6:30. The girls were late, but what could you do about it. Richard was leaning against a glass window to a store. Victor was standing by Richard eating a meat-lovers pizza, while Gar was looking at him in disgust.

**TtTtTtTtTt**

Rachel sighed in a very bored way as she walked into another store. Karen and Kori apparently didn't care that it was 6:30, their excuse was there's a sale. Rachel looked around the store and guess what, it was very pink. Rachel shuttered.

"I'm out of here." Rachel said as she turned around and left. Karen and Kori looked at each other and shrugged as they got back to shopping. Rachel exited the store and took a seat on the bench right in front of the doors, and waited impatiently for them to finish.

"What time is it?" Karen asked as she added another shirt to the pile in her arms. Kori took out her phone and hit the side button, 6:45.

"It is 6:45, maybe we should get going the guys are probably wondering were we are." Kori suggested. Karen nodded and walked over to the register and paid. Kori and Karen walked out the store and found a very bored Rachel sitting on a bench with her eyes closed.

"We're done." Kori shouted. Rachel jumped as she glared at Kori and stood up.

"Let's go." Rachel muttered. Kori and Karen followed as she led the way. Finally the guys came into view; Richard was still leaning on the window, while Victor and Gar were drooling over a new video game. Rachel just had to roll her eyes as she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Richard stood up straightly as he looked over at them, but mostly at Kori.

"You guys couldn't take any longer could you?" Victor said sarcastically.

"It was all Kori and Karen, I was just following them." Rachel stated as Gar walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Oh come on Rae I'm sure you saw something you wanted." Gar said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"First off it's _Rachel_ and no I didn't see anything." Rachel said annoyed. Gar nodded he heard this a million times.

"So let's get going." Kori said.

"Whose cars are we going in?" Karen asked.

"Well Richard brought his I brought mine and you brought yours." Victor said.

"I'm going with Victor." Gar said, Rachel was about to walk with him but Karen held her back.

"Rachel's coming with me so Kori why don't you ride with Richard." Karen said quickly as she and Rachel walked off, same as Victor and Gar.

Kori looked around and pursed her lips and rolled her eyes she was standing there with only Richard who was by the way watching her intently. Kori finally looked over at Richard and forced a smile on her face.

"So should we get going?" Kori asked. Richard smiled he would finally have his alone time with Kori.

"Sure." Richard said as he started to walk towards the exit with Kori following.

**KARENS CAR **

Karen quickly slammed the car door as she let out a laugh, while Rachel just looked at her with caution. She was clearly up to something, but the question was what.

"Spill." Rachel said. Karen looked over at Rachel and smiled.

"Did you see the look on Kori's face when she found out she was riding with Richard." Karen said as she laughed just thinking about it. Rachel shook her head, there was more because if there wasn't she could be riding with Gar and Victor.

"Why did you want me to ride with you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh well we need to get Kori and Nightwing together." Karen said simply. Rachel looked at her with wide eyes, how did she expect to accomplish that.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"That's why I need you to help me." Karen said as she drove off.

"No no no." Rachel said shaking her head; she was in no way getting involved.

"Please Rachel; Kori needs some happiness in her life. She was attacked by Jason a guy she thought she could trust and then Nightwing saves her. They clearly have a connection because I'm sure Nightwing usually doesn't let strangers stay with him on a regular basis." Karen said. Rachel sighed she hated to admit it but she was right, Kori needed a little push in the right direction.

"Fine, but if this backfires she's going to have our heads." Rachel said.

"Understood." Karen said as they arrived at the carnival and parked at the entrance.

**RICHARDS CAR**

They got closer to Richards car. Kori was about to open the passenger side door, but Richard got it for her. Kori said thank you, but inside she was thinking otherwise.

_Just because he can be a gentleman doesn't mean I forgive him, even though he was right about Jason. Maybe that's why I'm mad, because he was right and I was wrong. Ugh this is so difficult maybe I should just apologize and get it over with. Yeah that's what I should do._

"I'm sorry." Kori blurted out, she felt like she got a lot off of her chest. Richard looked over at Kori, he planned this out all in his head.

"For?" Richard questioned trying to hide his smile that was daring to come on his face.

"You were right and I was wrong, Jason was exactly who you said he was." Kori forced herself to say, she was not going to chicken out now.

"And how was I right?" Richard asked. Kori looked at him; he sure was having a nice time out of this.

"Jason was a bad person, who could hurt you in more ways then one." Kori said sadly. Richard looked over at Kori as he saw a tear rolling down her cheek; this was not the route he was hoping the conversation would take.

"I'm sorry, Kori." Richard said sincerely, but what he was not expecting was Kori to just laugh really long and hard.

"Of course you're sorry, who wouldn't be. I was attacked by an ass that murdered my sister and is still out there to get me and the worst part is I just don't care anymore." Kori said shaking her head as she laughed. Richard looked at Kori as if she was crazy.

"What do you mean you don't care?" Richard demanded.

"Meaning I don't want people to tell me their sorry. I don't want people to treat me like a piece of glass that can break. All I want to do is move on, but how can I do that when there is so much going on way beneath the surface." Kori said as her voice wavered.

"I care Kori and I am sorry, but what else is going on beneath the surface?" Richard asked. Kori looked at him, she couldn't tell him, in fact he would be the last person she would tell.

"I can't tell you." Kori said, but it was too late to catch the words once they slipped out of her mouth. Richard had said the same exact thing to her at the dance, and she had blown him off. It wouldn't surprise her if he did the same.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with secrets." Richard said as they pulled up to the carnival parking lot. He got out without another look at Kori and started walking to the entrance. Kori was now sitting alone in his car she closed her eyes and screamed.

Once that was out of her system she got out of the car and walked by herself to the entrance. She sighed, everything was going wrong. Maybe she should move back to Tameran, no that wouldn't do. Although she would like to see Caleb again, she hasn't seen him in about 3 months. They would usually speak together through a web cam on the computer. She missed him a lot, but she already made the decision for him to stay on Tameran.

Then there was the thing with Nightwing, she had no idea if they were ever going out. Maybe he just pitied her. She should apologize, because yet again she over reacted, he just wanted to keep her safe. Who wouldn't be safe with a superhero?

And then there is this whole Richard situation. First she hates him he hates her, they become friends. She gets mad at him, forgives him. And now he's mad at her. Kori felt like jumping up and down at the same time she would be screaming. She felt like she could break down at any minute and if that were to ever happen it wouldn't be pretty.

Kori tried to compose herself as she spotted Richard talking to Victor. When Richards eyes met hers he just looked away. Kori sighed, she didn't feel like being here anymore, there was so much happiness with the games, kids, and candy, but she just couldn't even bring herself to smile.

She turned around ready to leave when she saw a guy about 3 years older than her with dark red hair and amethyst eyes. He looked over to Kori and waved signaling her to walk over. Kori looked around to make sure he was talking to her. Slowly she walked to him.

"Can I help you?" Kori asked. The boy just laughed and something inside Kori's heart tugged. She knew that laugh it was Ryan's. She looked for a by stander and stopped them.

"Is there a boy with red hair and purple eyes standing next to me?" Kori asked the stranger. The stranger looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Yes there is what are you blind." They said then left. Kori ignored the rude comment. She just screamed in delight as she hugged her older brother. Richard and Victor heard Kori scream so they looked over to where she was and saw her hugging some guy, needless to say Richard felt jealous. They slowly made there way to Kori, ready to ask questions.

Kori let go of Ryan not even noticing that she was crying, she heard someone behind her clear there throat. She turned around and saw Richard and Victor; she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why because Richard acts like he wants nothing to do with her, but when he sees her hugging a guy he has to become involved.

"Who's this Kori?" Richard asked in a stern tone, now Kori rolled her eyes.

"This is Ryan." Kori said with a smile as she wiped her tears away. Richard was looking at Kori, she wouldn't be involved with another guy would she?

"I thought you were dating Nightwing." Richard said as if he was not interested.

"Who told you that?" Kori asked surprised that he knew.

"A little bird." Richard said sarcastically. Kori looked at him and slapped him on the arm.

"You're such a jerk." Kori said.

"So who is _Ryan_ to you?" Victor asked, because he wanted to know.

"Oh he's my brother." Kori said as she looked at Ryan, and that's when she remembered she told Richard that her brother was dead, how was she going to explain that?

Richard was about to say something about the topic when Kori slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear, "Later." Richard just nodded.

"So who's up for some games?" Gar asked joining the conversation.

"You're on grass stain." Victor said as they raced off to play games. Kori shook her head at there childish behaviors.

"I'll see you later Star, I'm to head to the house." Ryan said then walked off. Kori was about to ask what house then she figured he meant the manor she lived in.

"Okay." Kori called after him. She turned around to face Richard.

"Why does he call you Star?" Richard asked curious. Kori shifted her feet nervously, if she said one thing it could open a lot of secrets that she wants to keep closed.

"It's my name." Kori said hesitantly. Richard looked at her in shock, he never knew that.

"Oh, why do you go by Kori?" Richard asked. Kori swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's my name." Kori repeated.

"I thought Star was your name." Richard said raising an eyebrow.

"It is, lets just say its complicated." Kori said slowly.

"Complicated as in its way beneath the surface." Richard asked. Kori looked up into his eyes or shades since he always wears sunglasses.

"You could say that." Kori said uneasily. Richard sighed it was obvious she wasn't going to tell him anything, so instead of prying her he just let it go.

"You want to ride the Ferris wheel." Richard asked. Kori looked shocked for a second but the composed herself.

"I'd love to." Kori said as she walked with Richard to get some cotton candy first. She had never eaten any but she kept that unsaid, it was supposedly edible but the last time she had cotton let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Richard and Kori got in line as they waited the talked about numerous things and for the first time Kori realized just how easy it was to be with Richard and to talk to him, just like it was with her and Nightwing. She thought about Nightwing and compared him to Richard they were almost exactly alike. If it ever came down to choosing one or the other she would have no idea who to choose.

Kori snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Richard calling her name.

"Yeah." Kori said.

"It's our turn." Richard said as he let Kori walk into the Ferris wheel first. Kori sat down as Richard followed.

"So what got you in deep thought back there?" Richard asked as he offered her some cotton candy. Kori took some and slowly put it in her mouth, she was surprised when it vanished.

"Uh I was just thinking." Kori said as she looked at the city from high above.

"About what." Richard asked as he watched her.

"Nightwing." Kori said as she looked at him. Richards eyes cast downwards.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"You asked me if I was dating him right." Kori asked.

"Yeah." Richard said as he prepared himself for what she was going to say to his alter ego. Kori sighed before answering him.

"I was…am, I don't even know." Kori said as she miserably put her head in her hands. Richard was not expecting that answer; he was expecting her to go cussing out Nightwing, because if he was in Kori's shoes that's what he would have done.

"Do you want to date him?" Richard asked as he scooted closer to her. Kori not noticing that he moved closer said, "Of course."

"Then what's holding you back?" He questioned. Kori sighed because she honestly didn't know.

"The secrets." Kori said, which was a reasonable answer. Now Richard really wanted to know what she was hiding and most of all tell her he was Nightwing.

"Don't be afraid Kori, he likes you." Richard said.

"And you know that how?" Kori asked curious. Richard took a deep breath this was it.

"I know because I'm Nig…." Richard started but then something started beeping. He reached down to his pocket; there was an emergency that Nightwing needed to help out with.

"I'm sorry Kori, I have to go." Richard said just as the Ferris wheel stopped. He got off and ran to the exit. Kori sat there for a moment longer _that was weird_.

Kori got off and walked around the carnival looking for her friends. She didn't see them anywhere so she decided she would just walk the 15 minutes to her house, unfortunately you had to go through some dark allies. Kori started walking and reached the first ally swallowing her fear she moved forward, she could always use her powers if something went wrong but then there could be a witness and she couldn't risk it, but if it came to that she would do what she had too, to protect herself.

She walked down the ally, ignoring the chills going down her spine. She could have sworn she heard footsteps following her but when she turned around she saw nothing. Shaking off her doubts Kori started walking faster. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and was slammed into a brick wall.

"It's been a long time." A voice whispered in her ear.

**Well that's it for now!!!**

**As for this mystery person, I can tell you that it is not Jason. **

**Coming soon: Kori's powers are exposed. **


	20. Karras

**Chapter 19 is now up!!!**

"It's been a long time." A voice whispered in her ear. Kori froze as she repeated what he said to her over and over again. She knew this voice it belonged to Karras, the guy she was supposed to marry before she left to earth.

Kori pushed him off of her. "What the hell do you want?" Kori snapped. Karras just shook his head and laughed.

"Come on Kori you cant be that stupid, I'm your fiancé why wouldn't I want to see you." Karras said calmly.

"Cut the crap, I know what you and my dad were up to." Kori said as she tried to be brave.

"Oh that was nothing you should know what we have in store for Caleb." Karras said with an evil laugh. Kori slapped him across the face and slammed him into the brick wall using her alien strength to hold him down.

"You will not touch Caleb under any circumstances do you understand me. And if you do harm him it will be over my dead body." Kori threatened.

"We'll see about that." Karras said as he threw Kori off of him, she landed on the ground.

"I'm serious leave him out of this." Kori said as she stood up.

"I don't take orders from you_, sweetie_." Karras sneered.

"You won't get away with Karras, I will bring you and my dad down whether it's the last thing I do." Kori said.

Karras just laughed as he walked away. Kori resisted the urge to just punch him. She needed to get home and talk to Ryan.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"So are you ready to put this plan into action?" Karen asked Rachel.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded, hoping this wouldn't backfire.

"Okay." Karen said as she tied Rachel up. They were on the roof of and abandoned building. Once Rachel was tied up Karen walked over and put a black ski mask on her face.

"You remember the plan, right?" Karen asked as she grabbed a pocket knife out of her purse.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Rachel said.

"Okay 3…2…1…Now." Karen said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Rachel screamed, hoping to get someone to hear. Karen smirked under the mask as she saw a guy in a black suit coming their way. In order to make it look more real she lightly traced the knife on Rachel's neck, careful to not hurt her.

Suddenly she was thrown to the ground and punched in the stomach.

"Nightwing Stop." Rachel shouted. Nightwing looked over at Rachel and back down at the attacker who now had the mask off, to reveal his other friend Karen.

Nightwing got off of Karen and offered her a hand, normally he wouldn't let the criminal get away but since he was really Richard he knew there was nothing bad going on here.

"We're sorry to disturb your work, but we need to talk." Karen said as she wiped off her jeans. Nightwing walked over to Rachel and untied her.

"What about?" Nightwing asked.

"Kori." Rachel said.

"How do you know about Kori?" Nightwing asked pretending to be cautious and suspicious.

"She's are best friend and she is clearly not in her right mind, you need to go say your sorry so she's not so sad anymore." Karen said.

"You called me out here, just so you could tell me to apologize to my girlfriend." Nightwing asked.

"Awe, that's so sweet. I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Karen swooned. Nightwing stood there nervously, while Rachel looked at him. She was getting an eerie feeling about him; it wasn't bad though more like she felt like she knew him from somewhere.

"You know where Kori lives right." Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Nightwing said.

"Good now just go apologize and if she asks you never saw us." Karen said as she gathered her things.

"Got it." Nightwing said then he was off to who knows where.

"That's weird." Rachel said. Karen looked up at her.

"What is?" Karen asked as she picked up the rope.

"Didn't he seem familiar to you?" Rachel asked.

"You know now that I think of it, he did didn't he. He looks kind of like Richard and not to mention there voice is kind of the same." Karen said as she thought about it.

"You don't think it could be him do you?' Rachel asked.

"If it is then we just made things even harder for her." Karen said.

"Man I knew this plan would backfire." Rachel said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"What did he say to you?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing really, he just said he stopped by, but I'm not buying it." Kori said.

"Did you watch the tape?" Ryan asked. Kori looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"Yeah…I watched it, but what I don't get is why you gave me the key and how you're alive." Kori said.

"I was never dead Kori, the Citadel took me and our dad covered it up by saying I was dead." Ryan said as he finished his slice of pizza.

"Then how did Galfore get the tape?" Kori asked, this was making no sense.

"He and I were the ones who discovered it, that why when I was taken he gave it to you and told you to move to Earth so you wouldn't get captured again." Ryan said as he took a seat next to Kori on the couch.

"Oh…..Ryan can I tell you something." Kori asked.

"Anything." Ryan said with a brotherly smile.

"You promise you won't get mad." Kori said uneasily.

"Just tell me Kori." Ryan said.

Kori took a deep breath, better now than never.

"Cami is dead." Kori blurted out. There was silence and it was starting to bug Kori, she was wondering why her brother wasn't saying anything.

"Say something." Kori begged.

"I can't say that I'm sad, but I'm not happy either." Ryan said as he looked at Kori.

"I'm sorry Ryan it was all my fault if Jason didn't want me then she would still be here." Kori said as she started crying. Ryan grabbed Kori into a hug trying to calm her down.

"Shhh Kori it wasn't your fault, she knew you loved her and you know she loved you. There's nothing we can do but move on." Ryan said sadly.

"Move on?" Kori asked.

"Yeah move on." Ryan said as he slowly let Kori go.

"Where?" Kori asked.

"What do you mean by where?" Ryan asked confused.

"Do you plan on going back to Tameran?" Kori asked. Ryan sighed he knew this was coming.

"Originally yes, but now I'm not sure. I think I want to stay here." Ryan said. Kori nodded understanding what he was saying.

"Get some rest Kori." Ryan said as he stood up. Kori looked up at him.

"We're you going." Kori asked.

"Just out to explore what they have around here." Ryan said then left leaving Kori in her own thoughts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Nightwing spotted a window and quickly opened it and hopped in. It wasn't everyday that a superhero was breaking into a house, even if it was for a good cause. Nightwing looked around and noticed he was in a purple room, meaning only one thing he was in Kori's room. _Great out of all the places to end up_, Nightwing thought. He walked over to the door and slowly walked out of her bedroom.

He took cautious steps down the hall, careful as to not attract attention. He wondered what he would say to Kori. I guess first he would have to explain what he was doing here and how he got in without her knowing. Nightwing peeped around the corner and saw Kori lying down on the couch as she was watching TV, but you could tell that her eyes were getting droopy.

He didn't want to scare her, so he slowly walked over to her, but he ended up knocking over a vase of flowers onto the floor and it shattered causing Kori to jump off the couch in surprise. She turned around and first only saw black, so she acted on instinct. She punched the figure and it was sent flying to the ground.

The figure groaned, "Why don't you try a little harder next time Kori." The voice said sarcastically.

Kori gasped, "Oh Nightwing I'm so sorry, you should have said something." Kori said as she kneeled over next to him. Nightwing propped himself on his elbows.

"It's okay; I guess it makes me feel better that you know how to defend yourself." Nightwing said with a smirk. Kori rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it would."

They sat there on the floor in silence, Kori wanted to know why he was here, but she also had to apologize and she didn't want him to take it in the wrong way if she were to ask why he was here.

"Listen….I'm sorry about the other day I over reacted." Kori said as she looked over at Nightwing. He looked up at her with a smile as he rolled himself to Kori. He pushed her so she was flat against the ground and he was leaned up against her.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear. Kori let a small smile come upon her face. Nightwing placed his lips on hers, at first it was light but then it got more heated.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Ryan sighed; this place had nothing but food and malls. He walked up the stairs to his sisters' home and walked in. He looked for Kori expecting to see her on the couch, but she wasn't there. He heard noises coming from the living room and walked in. At first he didn't see anything but the he looked to the ground where he saw Kori sucking faces with an earth guy in a mask. His brother side kicked in as he roughly pulled the guy off of Kori.

Kori looked up at her brother with wide eyes and a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Ryan let him go." Kori said as she stood up. Ryan looked over at Kori as he still held Nightwing by the shoulders. He then looked back and glared at Nightwing. He didn't know who this guy was and if he didn't know that he would surely not know why Kori was kissing this guy. Shaking his head he let him go.

"Kori I need to talk to you in the kitchen, _alone_." Ryan emphasized. Kori nodded her head and when she looked down she secretly rolled her eyes_, brother protectiveness_.

Ryan walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen, once Kori was for sure he was out of ear shot she turned to Nightwing and gave a smile showing she was sorry.

"Uh, that was my brother Ryan." Kori said rubbing her hands. Nightwing looked at her with a smile on his face, he was sure that she was thinking that he was thinking that she was cheating on him, which wasn't the case at all he knew for a fact that his Kori would never do that. When he started calling her his is way beyond him.

"It's alright Kori, I know." Nightwing said as he rubbed her arm. Kori looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how exactly did you find out." Kori tried to say seriously but she couldn't hide the teasing tone from escaping. Nightwing chuckled; he loved that he could always have a good time with her.

"Oh, you know somewhere here and there." Nightwing said as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered in her ear. Kori looked up and smiled, then he left. Kori shook her head, she couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling growing from her stomach, she just had a feeling things were going to get ugly.

**Okay so maybe not what you were expecting, the whole plan thing Karen had going was not the way I wanted it to be written, I just couldn't get what I was thinking on paper, so I'm sorry if it was not the best.**

**Kori's powers will be exposed very soon, and it will be after she finds the truth about Nightwing, which wont be pretty BTW. If not the next chapter maybe a couple down the road.**


	21. Truth

**For everyone who is reading, here's Chapter 20 for you!**

"Kori don't be stupid have you even thought this through." Ryan hissed as he looked over at his sister who was sitting on the kitchen counter top. Kori sighed and closed her eyes, in all honesty she hadn't, she was just going with the flow trying not to look suspicious.

"Ryan relax, our secret is safe. No one knows." Kori said trying to defend herself. They're secret was safe, for now.

"It won't be long until someone finds out Kori; the truth has a way of doing that." Ryan said slamming his hand on the counter. Kori ran her hand through her hair and shook her head, out of everything they could be possibly talking about it had to be _this_.

"This Nightwing guy doesn't help the situation Kori, he's a superhero. If he sees anything he can report it or at least try to figure out what we are." Ryan continued but was interrupted by Kori.

"He would never do that, I know he wouldn't." Kori said looking over at her brother.

"You never know Kori, people we thought we could trust didn't think twice about betraying us." Ryan said.

"Relax please just relax, no one will find out were from Tameran and that we have powers, okay." Kori said hopping down from the counter and walked over to her brother.

"But what if you're wrong, what if the truth does some how come out or even worse." Ryan said glaring at his sister. Kori was taken back by his negativity, she always thought that he was caring and understanding, but now she was seeing a totally different side of him.

"What is up with you?" Kori screamed she just didn't get it, could he not have the slightest bit of hope.

"Nothing is up with me Kori, it's you. You're acting stupid. Do you honestly think that our secret won't come out eventually? Be reasonable Kori." Ryan yelled back.

"God, who are you?" Kori yelled as a tear slipped form her eye.

"Who are you Kori? All I'm saying is you need to think about this and if you don't it'll all blow up in your face." Ryan hissed. Kori looked at the guy in front of her, she hadn't really noticed but he had changed. When she first saw him at the carnival she was just remembering who he was back then.

"No one is going to find out Ryan." Kori screamed then started walking away.

"Where are you going Kori?" Ryan yelled after her. She ignored him, as she walked out the front door and slammed it shut. She needed someone to tell her it was going to be okay and the first person she thought of was Nightwing but he had just left and she didn't want to come on as clinging so she walked over to Richards house and knocked on the door hoping he would answer.

"Good afternoon, Miss Anders." Alfred said as he opened the door with a warm smile on his face. Despite Kori being mad she couldn't help but smile back, seeing Alfred could just do that to people.

"Hey Alfred, is Richard home." Kori asked.

"He is in his room, you are welcome to stay as long as you like." Alfred said as he led her into the house.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Kori said then rushed up the stairs. As she walked the hallways she was trying to remember were Richard's room was, once she found it she made sure she knocked first.

Kori stood there waiting for Richard to answer his door, it took him a little longer than she expected but she hadn't called to tell him that she was coming over so she couldn't really blame him.

"Hey Kori what are you doing here?" Richard questioned once he saw her in his doorway.

"I just wanted to talk." Kori said as she stepped into his bedroom.

"Okay, about what." Richard said as he looked at Kori.

"I don't know, nothing really I just had to get out of my house." Kori said scanning his room.

"Really why?" Richard asked, he was there not to long ago and he hoped it wasn't Nightwing who got Kori wanting to get out the house.

"My brother." Kori sighed. "We kind of got into an argument about something." She said, carefully picking the words she did as to not give anything away.

"Was it about Nightwing?" Richard asked trying to make it seem not so obvious. Kori looked over at him with a little bit of suspicion.

"Why would you say that?" Kori asked. She was looking at Richard as she watched his face turn from normal to nervous, but what could he be nervous about.

"Um I saw him climb in from your window." Richard said deciding on telling part truth, he hadn't really seen him but that was how he got in.

Kori turned red and she was about to say something when something on Richards dresser caught her eye. She stood up from the bed and walked over to it. It looked liked the exact bracelet her brother had given her, but why would Richard have it she gave it to Nightwing. She picked it up, she just thought it was a coincidence but then she saw the engraving on the back of it.

Realization dawned on Kori; Richard noticed her looking at the bracelet and quickly took it out of her hand. How could she have been so stupid of course Richard was Nightwing they looked the same, acted the same, and hell they even spoke the same in a way. You would think Kori would be happy that her friend was a superhero and she was dating him, but no she wasn't happy she was pissed.

"It's you isn't it?" Kori whispered really not thrilled about what she was about to hear.

"Yes, no, uh I mean-"

"ALL this time you LIED to me and I BELIEVED you." Kori screamed as tears blurred her vision; she didn't even wait for him to begin talking she just ran past him and ignored the fact that he was running after her. Kori ran down the stairs bumping into Alfred in the process, if she hadn't been so mad she would have said sorry. She got to the front door opened it and ran as fast as her legs would go, she thought about going home but she was also mad at Ryan. She decided on running to the main roads and flag a taxi, which is exactly what she did. Kori got in the taxi and told the driver the address of a place she knew she could always be safe at. Rachel's house.

Kori knocked on Rachel's door frantically, you could hear faint "hold your damn horses" from the inside and the door opened a crack to reveal a mad looking Rachel but all of her madness was gone when she took in the site before her. A red eyed Kori. Rachel quickly pulled Kori into her house where she broke down crying.

"He lied to me- sob- I cant believe it- sob." Kori tried saying but the sobs took over her. Rachel did something she never thought she would do, ever. She hugged her friend and tried to soothe her.

"Shh Kori, just tell me what happened." Rachel said. They walked over to the couch, it took Kori a couple of minutes to compose herself and when she did she told Rachel everything the attack, the carnival and everything in between but the only thing she left out was her secret.

Rachel looked at Kori with guilt, maybe if she and Karen had stayed out of it this would have never happened, but the truth always has a way of coming out.

"I'm sorry Kori, I'm so so sorry." Rachel said with a guilty expression. Kori looked over at Rachel.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn't have believed him." Kori said sadly.

"Oh Azar, I knew this would backfire." Rachel mumbled under her breath, but Kori heard her.

"Azar?" Kori questioned.

"Yeah it's um my mother's name." Rachel said looking away.

"No it's not your mothers name is Arella, you're from Azarath aren't you." Kori questioned and then stopped. She realized three things, one her best friend was from another planet, two now Rachel knows she is not from earth and three she was in deep trouble.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked wide eyed. Kori sighed_; I guess it's time to tell her_.

"I'm from Tameran." Kori said as a pillow beside her blew up.

"Yeah I'm from Azarath." Rachel said as she stared at Kori in awe as Kori was doing the same.

"I never thought…" Kori trailed off, to surpri

sed for words.

"That I would meet someone else from…" Rachel added.

"Rachel this is really wicked." Kori exclaimed standing up.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You sound like Gar."

Kori laughed a little. She knew she be worried that Rachel knows her secret, but for some reason she wasn't. She could always trust Rachel she was her best friend after all.

"Rachel I know you would never tell anybody my secret but can you promise me you won't tell anyone." Kori said.

"Your secret is safe with me Kori; I wouldn't want to lose your trust. I'd die if you weren't my friend." Rachel said as she let Kori give her a hug.

KNOCK KNOCK

They broke apart and looked over at the door. Rachel sighed and walked over to the door, she looked into the peep hole and glared. Kori looked into the hole and also glared.

If the day couldn't get any worse, guess who followed Kori to Rachel's house. Richard Grayson.

"If you let him in here, you're a dead women." Kori hissed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You owe him; he did save your life Kori." Rachel said as they heard another knock on the door.

"Whatever." Kori whispered as Rachel opened the door. Richard barged in yelling.

"Where is she? Did she say anything? Is she okay?" Richard said as he looked at the feathers lying on the floor from when the pillow blew up then his eyes landed on Kori.

"If this is how you're going to act you can go back outside." Rachel said as she stepped in front of Kori.

"No I'm sorry Rachel, can I please talk to Kori." Richard said as his eyes never left Kori.

"Don't you dare?" Kori whispered to Rachel.

"Please just five minutes." Richard said, he looked so hurt that Kori almost felt guilty.

"Fine, let him." Kori said to Rachel. Rachel nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Kori I'm so sorry-" Richard started but was interrupted.

"Of course you are Richard or should I say Nightwing, god I don't even know. That's all people ever say is that there sorry, I don't want an apology I want to know why. Why you thought it was okay to lie. Why you just didn't tell me. And why does it hurt so much." Kori said as a few tears escaped her eyes and ran along her cheeks.

"Why? Because I always liked you I never hated you but you hated me and when I saved you we just clicked and I knew that once you found out you wouldn't even give me a chance." Richard said as his hand went to Kori's cheek to wipe away a tear.

Kori angrily slapped his hand away form her face, she was madder then she was when she found out the truth in the first place.

"Don't you EVER touch me again" Kori screamed and when she looked at his face it was one of pure hurt and heart broken and Kori hated it.

"Just get out; I don't ever want to see you again. You disgust me." Kori said as she shoved him out the door and slammed it shut as she leaned on it and slid to the ground crying her heart out.

**Well now that the truth is out what else can go wrong? Anyway review and tell me what you think!**

**A/N If this sounds familiar to the story Torn Identities, I got my idea from there.**

**Coming up: Kori powers are exposed. Kori's secrets start to unravel.**


	22. Powers!

**So chapter 21 is finally up!**

Kori groaned loudly as she opened her eyes, she had slept over at Rachel's because she didn't really feel like going home to face her brother and Richard. To be honest Kori felt like she had her heart ripped apart, put back together, then ripped open again and instead of it being fixed it was just stomped on over and over again. But how could she let this affect her? She was the one with way huger secrets that she was for sure her friends including Richard would never forgive her for. Ignoring all her negative thoughts Kori got dressed and headed to Rachel's kitchen.

"Want some tea?" Rachel said as she sat down. She wanted to ask Kori something but she couldn't quite get it out, without it sounding offensive.

"No thanks I'm just going to have some water then head out; I'm sure you've had enough of me." Kori tried to joke but failed miserably. Rachel just stared at her debating whether or not to just get it off her chest.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked letting the question linger in the air. She really hoped Kori wouldn't take it offensively but she wanted to know.

Kori was taken back by that question. Did it not seem obvious that her best friend lied to her and that's the reason she's here or was Rachel asking what she thought she was asking?

"What do you mean?" Kori said nonchalantly while filling her cup up with water and ice cubes.

"You know what I mean." Rachel said as she stood up and walked over to Kori. "Why are you here?" She asked again.

Kori looked down, "I'm not going to tell you. Thanks for the hospitality but I think I'm going to go now." Kori said as she set the glass down and made her way to the exit.

"Look Kori you don't have to tell me, but I'll be here for you just remember that. Okay?" Rachel said as she opened the door for her.

Kori looked at her and smiled, "I know that's what makes you a good friend." She then walked out the door.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"I'm on it, dad." Ryan said into the phone.

"Well work harder we need her here ASAP." The king said on the other line. Ryan sighed why was his dad so pushy. Better yet why was he the one who had to get Kori?

"Yeah I got it." Ryan said then closed the phone just as the door opened to reveal a very worn out Kori. Ryan wasn't sure if she was mad at him still, but either way he didn't really care all he needed was her trust in order for his dads plan to work.

"Hey." Ryan said just to say something. Kori looked at him then walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Kori whispered, if she really had to choose someone she would really like to have her brother on her side so in order for that to happen she couldn't be mad at him for just speaking his mind. Ryan smiled this was going to work.

"It's okay Kori, but I have to get going I'll be out late don't wait up." Ryan said then walked out the door not even realizing he left his phone on the table.

Kori stood there in the empty house for a moment listening to the silence. She sighed because once again she was all by herself.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard paced back and forth for the hundredth time that day. He does this so often Victor swears there is going to be a hole in his floor soon. He couldn't figure out what to do with Kori, he knew she was mad at him for sure. It wasn't a mad that you could forgive the next day but the mad that it may take awhile to forgive. Richard groaned in frustration he really wished Kori would have heard him out instead of getting all mad.

But what did he expect? For her to be happy that he lied. For her to forgive him with the snap of her fingers. For her to not over react. Richard sighed as he wondered if it would have been better if he had told her, he was going to at the carnival but he had a Nightwing call, and he really couldn't put that off.

Richard sat down on his bed when he heard a cry of anger and then a door slamming from out his window, and Richard could have swore it sounded like Kori so he went to check it out.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori stood there for a moment or two when she walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Kori bit into it as she looked at the room when she saw Ryan's phone on the table. Shrugging her shoulders she walked over to it and picked it up. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she had nothing else to do. She scrolled through his menu trying to see if he had any good games.

There was bejeweled, Sims, and Pac man. Kori sighed these were all old games. She was about to go to his camera album when the phone started ringing. She looked at the number and noticed it was one she had never seen before. She answered the call seeing if this person would like to take a message.

"Hello?" Kori said as she took another bite of her apple.

"Who's this?" The voice demanded, Kori froze that voice sounded a lot like her father's but why would he be calling Ryan. Doing the first thing that came to her mind she lied, it seemed almost second nature to her.

"This is Candice. Who's this?" Kori replied in a fake accent.

"Well _Candice_ that is none of your concern. Where is my son?" The king said as he answered Kori's previous question.

"He went out can I take a message." Kori said in a fake sweet tone. She heard the king sigh and then mumble something.

"Sure tell him I need Kori by the end of the month." The king said then hung up. Kori stood the confused why would her dad be telling her that Ryan had to have her by the end of the month.

Kori heard the front door open and then close. She could hear footsteps and then could see her brother in the doorway, looking at the phone in Kori's hand.

Kori wanted answers and she wouldn't stop until she got them.

"Why are you calling dad?" Kori demanded. Ryan stood there silent. _Unbelievable_ Kori thought.

"Why does he want me by the end of the month?" Kori was near yelling. Yet again Ryan didn't even move.

"Are you working for him?" Kori's voice started to waver. She looked at her brother as his silence gave away everything. Kori nodded her head as tears streamed her cheeks.

"I can't believe it." Kori whispered.

"You weren't supposed to find out." Ryan said calmly. Kori just looked at him in shock.

"Well I did." Kori said as she threw the apple in the trash.

"Kori don't be sad, I'm only trying to help." Ryan said.

"Help, right you want to help. What was all that about you saying we shouldn't trust people because they betray us?" Kori screamed.

"I'm sorry Kori." Ryan said as he started walking towards her.

"You were planning on taking me back there to help our dad after everything he has done to us." Kori said.

Ryan walked up to her and said "This is for your own good." He said as he pulled put a needle ready to put it in Kori's arm. Kori seeing his move grabbed his arm and pushed him back sending him flying to the ground. Kori hated to do it but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Ry." She whispered then headed out the door where she let out a cry of anger and slammed the door shut.

She was walking down the side walk looking down as her tears just kept falling. She didn't even notice that she bumped into someone she just kept walking and she also didn't notice that person following her until it spoke.

"Why are you crying Kori?" Richards voice spoke from behind. Kori stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"First you have no right to talk to me, second who cares if I'm crying and third leave me alone." Kori said as she continued walking.

"Kori could you please just talk to me, I already said I was sorry what more do you want from me." Richard said in a pleading tone. Kori ignored him as she continued walking. Eventually Richard gave up, so Kori was now walking alone in peace.

Kori turned into an ally which happened to be the exact one where she ran into Karras. Kori shuddered, just thinking about him made chills go down her spine. She wondered if he and Ryan were working together. Kori still couldn't believe her own brother would betray her like this. She was deeply hurt, that he would go this far for her father.

"Hello beautiful." Kori heard a voice slur. She turned around as saw a guy that looked like he was having a hard time standing up and his breath smelled of beer.

"Not interested." Kori said then started to walk away knowing what his intentions were. But the guy wouldn't give up that easily he grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the wall. If Kori hadn't been so mad she would have laughed, this guy had no idea who he was dealing with.

"You smell nice." The guy said as he smelled her hair. Kori's face turned into a facial expression of disgust.

"Look, dude I don't have time for your games. I suggest you let go and I'll be nice." Kori said, if this guy didn't let go, let's just say he would be adding to the fuel that was ready to explode.

The guy didn't loosen his grip, in fact he held her tighter. Kori shook her head in disappointment didn't guys know better, they should always listen to a girl. Kori held in her breath as she pushed the guy off of her with all her might, but what she didn't expect was the explosion that came afterwards. Kori was so mad that when she used her alien strength it also channeled her star bolts causing an explosion. Kori landed on the ground with a thud as well as the drunken guy. Kori stood up and looked down at her hands which were burning but that was expected since she hasn't used her powers in a while.

Kori looked at the guy to make sure he was alive and he was, just as she was about to leave she heard footsteps looking over to the sound Kori gasped, there was Nightwing the guy she was avoiding and the guy that also just witnessed what happened.

"I'm so sorry." Kori whispered than ran off before Nightwing could say anything. Once she turned the corner she took flight and just flew not caring if anyone saw or not.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard sat in his room waiting for something to happen, he really hated that Kori was ignoring him. But it's not like he could get her to talk to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red light blinking_. Finally_, Richard thought. He changed into his Nightwing outfit and headed out the back door and set off to where the problem was.

As he was getting closer to the trouble he saw an explosion but it wasn't an ordinary explosion because this explosion was green and once he saw the smoke clearing what he saw shocked him. Kori was standing there looking at her hands then at the guy, she checked his pulse and was ready to leave once she caught Nightwings eye.

"I'm so sorry." He heard her say and then he watched as she ran away. Nightwing stood there wondering what just happened. Surely that wasn't Kori who caused this unusual explosion and if she did how did she do it. Did she have powers? What was she hiding? Is it serious? Thousands of questions were running through Richard's mind and for one thing he knew for sure was that he was going to get answers whether Kori liked it or not.

**So that was chapter 21, what did you think?**

**That Ryan part I bet you guys weren't expecting!**

**Tuesday the 22****nd**** will be the last time I'm going to update until January, I'll be in Florida the 23-the 1****st****. **


	23. Confessions

**Here is Chapter 22, enjoy!!!**

Kori was descending fast, seeing as her energy was gone. She didn't have the sun to keep her with a full supply and it was late. She didn't know where she was, she just had to get out of there fast. She knew for sure once she got back Richard would be bombarding her with questions. Kori probably wouldn't feel like answering them but she wouldn't have a choice.

Kori's feet touched rocky ground; she looked around and saw what looked like a 'T' building not to far out in the distance. Her curiosity got the best of her as she started walking towards it. This place she was at wasn't that far from her home and school, maybe about 10 miles.

Kori reached the entrance of the tower and opened it. It squeaked in the process seeing as this place was all rusty and dusty. She walked inside and looked at her surroundings. There was an old TV in front of these big glass windows along with a U shaped couch. To the right there was a kitchen. It looked kind of like what a person would call a common room. Kori smiled to herself this could be a perfect get away if she needed it.

Kori wondered if this place was abandoned, she could tell no one has been in it recently seeing how there were layers of dust covering everything. Kori continued looking around when she heard something. Alarmed Kori raised her glowing hand ready to fight but she didn't see anything. Then she heard the noise again, she couldn't tell what it was. Kori walked closer until the noise was coming from right in front of. She was looking down at a box filled with clothes. Hesitantly Kori pinched a piece of clothing and raised it up looking underneath.

Kori screamed in surprise at what she saw beneath the clothing.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Richard checked to make sure the drunken guy was alright. He was, but he was also a little shaken up about what he called 'the alien'. Richard told him that he shouldn't speak of this to anyone until he knew for sure that the girl was alien. He had to keep it in hypotheticals because he was in Nightwing form, and he couldn't let this guy know he knew the girl.

Richard watched as the guy left down the alley. Once Richard was for sure he left he sighed really loudly.

"Damn" He hissed under his breath. He was going to look for Kori. He wasn't sure if he saw the whole situation right, and if he did then Kori had some explaining do. But if he was wrong he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Dude where's Kori?" Garfield asked as he and Rachel walked over to the table their friends were sitting at.

"No idea." Richard grumbled, he had been up late last night looking for her and when he couldn't he waited outside her house but she never showed.

"Man what's got your panties in a knot?" Gar asked dramatically as he sat down. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and smacked him.

"Ow, Rae what the heck." Gar whined.

"Look were all worried about her, I mean she hasn't been in school lately. The situation with you Richard doesn't help either." Rachel said as she gave a glare in Richards direction. Richard eyes widened _did Kori tell her_, he mentally smacked him self_ of course she did that's where she went to afterwards._

"What happened with Kori and Richard?" Victor asked, he was so out of the loop.

"Let's just say they had another fight, only this time it was like a thousand times worse." Rachel said.

"Man, why do have to keep breaking that girls heart?" Victor asked Richard. Richard looked at his so called friends, didn't anyone ever take his side.

"Look man it's not my fault she acts like a selfish bitch, everything has to revolve around her." Richard said angrily, although he knew everything he just said was a lie.

"Screw you Richard you're the one who lied to her." Rachel said getting all up in his face.

"Damn you for taking her side she wouldn't even let me explain." Richard was now furious.

"Kori was right you are an ass." Rachel said as she looked away. Richard sighed he didn't need any more drama.

"Do you have any idea what their talking about?" Victor whispered in Garfield's ear. Gar just shook his head as he watched the two going at it with each other, "No idea man."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori screamed in surprise at what she saw underneath the clothing. The under all the old pieces of material was a worm. Not just any old worm but it looked like a dog minus the face and well body. It was special in its own way and Kori had to admit it was kind of cute.

"Hello my little….bumgorf" Kori said sweetly as she picked it up and in response the mutant purred happily. Kori laughed a little. She looked out the windows and saw that it was already morning-mid afternoon. She didn't know it would take this long for her to look around, but it was worth it.

"I guess we better get going." Kori said to her mutant. Kori stopped herself.

"What shall your name be….hmm what about Silkie because you are very soft." Kori said she looked down at Silkie as its head was moving up and down.

"I guess that is a yes, let's go." Kori said as she put Silkie in her bag and exited the old building and started flying.

Kori was getting closer to the city were people would be walking around, so she went to an empty area to land. Once on the ground Kori took off walking. She was walking and soon stopped when she heard familiar voices.

"Man, why do have to keep breaking that girl's heart?" She heard Victor say.

"Look man it's not my fault she acts like a selfish bitch; everything has to revolve around her." She then heard Richard say, she had to admit it hurt her but she refused to let that affect her.

"Screw you Richard you're the one who lied to her." Rachel's voice could be heard, inwardly Kori smiled it was nice to know she had a friend who would stand up for her.

"Damn you for taking her side she wouldn't even let me explain." Richards mad voice said. Kori decided she should go into the pizza place and stop this before it got ugly. As she was walking up to the table she heard Rachel say,

"Kori was right you are an ass."

Kori walked up to the group before Richard could say anything and said,

"I'm always right Rachel." Kori said with a wink thrown in Rachel's direction. Rachel just gave a small smile.

The guys turned to her and stared for all different reasons.

**Gar:** _Damn she knows the perfect way to sneak up on people_.

**Victor:** _She looks fine for a girl who just got her heart broken again._

**Richard:** _What are you hiding Kori?_

Rachel noticing the tension between Richard and Kori decided to break the silence.

"So I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer, where were you?" Rachel asked as she mentally gave herself a pat on the back for the great topic change. If only she knew that what she thought was good was really bad.

Kori turned pale as she suddenly found her hands interesting. Richard was looking at Kori just like everyone else he wanted an explanation.

"I…was out." Kori said with a false smile plastered on her face.

Richard snorted, "Sure that's it you were _out_, I'm sure you didn't attack someone with your alien powers." He said.

Rachel gasped, _how does he know._ Rachel bit her lip, _if Kori told him then that means she told him about me after I asked her not to_, **that traitor**.

"I can't believe you told him." Rachel screamed. Kori looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

"I didn't tell him, he found out." Kori yelled right back. Rachel seemed to calm down a bit.

"So he doesn't know about me?" Rachel asked.

"God no Rachel, I'd never tell after I promised not to." Kori said as she spotted Karen walking to the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to doubt you." Rachel said as she watched Karen sit down silently next to Victor.

"What are you guys talking about?" Richard asked, he was trying to get Kori to confess only to lead him with more questions then answers.

"Nothing." Kori and Rachel said in unison.

"So you have powers?" Gar asked, he was far behind on this conversation.

Kori noticed that Karen turned pale at the words powers and also noticed that Victor shifted in his seat nervously. Kori looked at them in suspicion until her eyes landed on Gar, he seemed on edge. In fact they all looked on edge but why should they. It was her they were questioning unless they had something to hide.

"Yes Gar I do." Kori said calmly, she had a plan. Richard chocked on his drink he didn't expect her to just point blankly say she had powers.

"What?" Karen said in disbelief.

Kori sighed, "I have powers, but that really shouldn't be a surprise right. You guys also have them don't you?" Kori said.

Richard was now thrown back; his initial plan was to figure out what Kori was hiding. Now she was turning the situation, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was on to something so he decided to let this play out.

Gar looked around the table it was silent. He sighed if Kori had powers and they were okay with it, it wouldn't hurt him to confess his secret he just hoped Rachel wouldn't hate him.

"Guys there's something I might as well tell you, but first let me start off with saying Rachel you mean the world to me and I really hope this wont change anything between us." Gar said as he looked at Rachel, his friends awed at his little confession but he wasn't done.

"You mean everything to me too, Gar." Rachel said as she wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. She was curious as to what he was hiding.

"Okay here goes nothing." Gar said as he slipped off his ring that he wore everyday since he six. His blond hair turned green and his fair skin turned green also. Everyone at the table stared at him with wide eyes. Gar sighed he knew this would happen they were going to reject him, so he stood up.

"You guys have been great friends it was nice while it lasted." Gar said sadly as he started to walk away but was stopped by a hand holding onto his wrist. Gar turned slightly and was now staring into purple eyes.

"You're not going anywhere." Rachel whispered as she brushed her lips over his, as he was about to kiss her she pulled away.

"You may hate me, for what I have to say." Rachel said as she and Gar sat back down at the table.

"I'm sure it's not that bad then what I have to say or should I say show." Victor muttered.

"I'm an empathy, I can feel emotions and I have powers." Rachel said getting straight to the point. Gar stared at her and for the first time he saw her beauty, of course he thought she was beautiful before but this was her true beauty. Gar just couldn't resist, he cupped her face and gave her a kiss, letting her know that he could never hate her.

"Are we done or does somebody else have anything they want to share." Richard asked as he looked back and forth from Victor to Karen.

Victor didn't say anything he just took off a ring similar to Gar's. The table watched as his human body was replaced with what looked like robot parts.

Karen gasped as she looked at her Sparky. If this had been any other guy she was sure they'd be ashamed but when she looked into Victors eyes they were anything but ashamed they looked as if they were proud.

"I'm proud of you Vic." Karen said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Karen it means a lot to me that I know you're always going to be by my side." Victor said as he welcomed the embrace. Karen pulled away then cleared her throat.

"Since everyone else has shared there secrets I guess I should share mine, I can turn into a bee sized person and I have stingers." Karen said as she gave everyone a preview, they all watched in awe as she turned really small. Karen turned back to normal and smiled at Victor who was staring at her.

"Dudes we all have powers isn't that great….expect for you Dick, but don't worry I'm sure there's something underneath that has yet to surface." Gar said. Rachel smirked.

"Actually Gar, Dick over there is Nightwing." Rachel said as she looked over at Dick who was grinning sheepishly at everyone.

"No way, you're my role model." Gar said as he quickly stood up and rushed to where Richard was sitting and shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"Can I have your autograph?" Gar asked like he was a 7 year old who was about to get there favorite toy.

Richard just chuckled at Gar's childish behaviors but none the less he gave him the autograph.

"So were do we go from here?" Kori asked.

"Maybe we could form a team." Karen suggested.

"Yeah we could be the Teen Titans." Gar said excitedly.

"How about the Titans, were almost adults anyway." Richard said.

"I like it." Victor said.

"So…Titans." Rachel said as she stuck her hand out in the middle of the table. Kori following her gesture placed her hand on top of hers "Titans." The others did the same and once everyone had there hand in the pile they counted to three and raised their hands in the air as they all said "Titans"

They heard someone clear their throat behind them and they all turned around. Kori's eyes widened.

"Kori." The voice said.

**So they all know each others secrets! But how is this whole Kori and Ryan situation going to go….stay tuned to find out!**


	24. 3 words for happiness

**Finally Chapter 23 is up! Hope you guys had great holidays! (The ice cream scene I do not own, I got it from 31 flavors by BBananular, but I did change it so its not all that much the same.)**

**Dedicated to: The Great Leap of the Fall; thanks for the nice review and I too love your stories!**

**Previously**:

"So…Titans." Rachel said as she stuck her hand out in the middle of the table. Kori following her gesture placed her hand on top of hers "Titans." The others did the same and once everyone had there hand in the pile they counted to three and raised their hands in the air as they all said "Titans"

They heard someone clear their throat behind them and they all turned around. Kori's eyes widened.

"Kori." The voice said.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori stared at her brother in hidden anger, if her friends saw her glaring they were bound to ask questions.

Trying her best to stay calm, "Ryan."

The table looked at the guy in front of them. Richard feeling slightly embarrassed for thinking Kori was involved with him and Victor looking at him with slight curiosity as to why he was there. The rest had no idea who this guy was.

"Do we know you?" Rachel questioned with a slight edge in her voice. Ryan shifted his gaze from Kori to Rachel.

"I'm surprised Kori didn't tell you, but I am Ryan her older brother." Ryan said slightly amused.

Gar gave a shocked gasp then looked at Kori, "Dude I didn't know you had a brother."

"That's because I didn't." Kori whispered under her breath but Richard heard her.

Richard looked at her with brief confusion before he decided he would ask her about what she meant by that later when they have a chance to work things out and go back to normal.

"Not to be mean or anything but why are you here exactly?" Karen asked as she stared at Kori's older brother.

"Oh forgive me I am here to talk with Kori." Ryan said. Everyone's gaze went towards Kori who looked a little uneasy in her seat.

"About what?" Richard asked firmly once he saw that Kori looked a little nervous under he brothers gaze.

"That's none of your business last time I checked you weren't her boyfriend, and if you were I'm sure you'd be wearing black girl tights." Ryan said with a smug grin.

The table tried to contain their laughter. Gar covered his up with a fake cough while the others held the breath. Richard was tense in his seat as he tried to keep his temper in check for Kori's sake.

Kori's face flushed, "Let's talk outside."

Kori grabbed Ryan by the arm a bit forcefully as she began to drag him out the restaurant, but before doing so she gave the table her best fake cheery everything-is-fine smile.

**OUTSIDE**

"What do you want?" Kori demanded getting straight to the point.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Relax Kori I'm just here to warn you."

Kori looked at him with a questionable gaze, "About what?"

Ryan sighed, "Look I know we're not on good terms right now but you need to trust me."

"Oh yeah I'm sure I can trust with a snap of my finger." Kori said her voice full of sarcasm.

"Please Kori, I need to tell you this before he kills me." Ryan's voice said desperately. Kori looked up at him in alarm.

"What do you mean? Who's going to kill you? What are you trying to say?" Kori questioned.

"I mean I don't have much time before I'm dead, as for whose going to kill me you're going to have to figure that out and trust me it will all piece together soon enough." Ryan said all in one breathe.

"Then what do you want to tell me?" Kori asked praying it wasn't bad news.

"I need you to know that I love you, you're my little sister and I would never do anything, ever, to hurt you. He has a whole plan schemed Kori and you need to watch your back." Ryan said as he pulled Kori in for a hug.

Kori leaned into her brother's embrace wondering what he was trying to say and why she was the center of the scheme.

"I'm sorry." Ryan whispered as he let go of Kori and ran into the street where the light was green and a truck was coming.

"RYAN!" Kori screamed, but it was too late. She heard the tires of the truck screeching to stop but hit her brother as she heard glass shatter. Her brother fell to the ground lifelessly as his own blood pooled around him.

Kori bit her tongue from screaming to the world at just how mad, sad, and frustrated she was. She tried to blink back the tears as her eyes just stayed on her brother who was now beginning to have a crowd of people surrounding him.

Kori gave up trying to hold in her emotions once she saw her friends standing by the doors with looks of pure terror, shock, and concern. Kori felt the rush of tears running down her cheeks as her vision blurred. She felt like she was chocking on her own breath every time she would sob. The only thought running through her mind was that she was alone and she couldn't help but want someone to run to, whether it be for comfort or just someone to tell all her secrets to.

"Poor girl." Karen whispered. Victor nodded numbly not sure what to say, and he for one didn't want to say something stupid at a time like this, but that didn't stop Garfield.

Gar walked over to Kori determined to cheer her up, or at least that's what he had planned.

"Hey Kori don't be sad you still have us." Gar said giving her his best toothy grin, but that just made Kori cry even louder. Richard watched as Gar practically made a fool of himself.

"Gar get over here." Rachel hissed, she did not want Kori feeling worse, losing family was always tough and she knew that from first hand experience.

Gar sighed but nonetheless walked back over to his girlfriend.

"Maybe she'll listen to you." Rachel said as she looked over towards Richard.

"Me? Are you crazy, she hates me remember." Richard said as he watched Kori wipe her cheeks.

"You'll have a better shot then the rest of us." Rachel tried her best at an encouragement tone.

"I don't know…" Richard trailed off.

"Man suck it up and just go, or so help me I'll make you." Victor hissed, he hated to see his 'little sister' in pain and crying wasn't that better.

Richard sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll go."

The others nodded as they watched Richard slowly make his way towards Kori.

"Hey Kor, it's getting kind of late maybe I could take you home." Richard suggested gently.

Kori looked up into Richards blue eyes, she really hated to admit it but she missed him whether that being the real him or the Nightwing side.

"No." Kori's voice spoke out sounding a little hoarse from crying. She was going to say more but she stopped once she saw the hurt expression on his face. Realizing that it sounded like she was declining his offer she spoke up, "What I meant was _no_ I don't want to go home because I don't want to be alone."

Richard's face looked a bit relieved that she was actually talking to him. Richard readied himself for what he was about to say next hoping he wouldn't regret it later.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Richard suggested as he held his breath waiting for her answer. Kori looked up at him a little startled, _'Why would he ask me that when I've been nothing but cold to him?'_

Kori realized she still hadn't answered his question when she saw him staring intently at him. Kori sucked in a breath hoping she wouldn't regret her answer later.

"I'd love to, but what about Bruce?" Kori mentally scolded herself, she was just going to leave it at 'I'd love to' but she couldnt help but have some doubt.

Richard smiled, "Bruce is on a business trip for the next two weeks so he won't be a problem."

Kori nodded unsure of what else to say.

"Hey Kori were going to head out." Victor whispered as he bent down in front of her.

"Yeah sure." Kori said. Karen bent forward and gave Kori a tight hug whispering into her ear, "You stay strong girl."

Kori let go of Karen and gave a small smile at her, "I'll try."

Victor and Karen walked off leaving a sleepy Gar and an annoyed Rachel who was now wiping Gar's saliva off of her shoulder after waking him up for the second time.

"Dude I'm tired." Gar said as he let out a loud yawn. Kori looked over and despite her overwhelming sadness she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sweet I knew I could get you to laugh…see Rach I'm good." Gar said wiggling his eyebrows. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Kori were going to get going, but don't you go emo on me." Rachel said. Kori rolled her eyes at the unusual way her friend shows that she cares but nonetheless she took it to heart and said, "I'll try not to, but I have no promises." She joked.

Rachel nodded as she and Gar walked off leaving just her and Richard alone.

"We should get going." Richard said as he shivered from the crisp night air.

"I guess that's a good idea." Kori stated as she began to get up when she saw Richard's hand in her face. She accepted the gesture and grabbed onto his hand.

Richard walked forward taking Kori with him as he led the way to his car. On the way there Kori realized that she and Richard were still holding hands and she had to admit she liked it.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ they both thought.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Here we are." Richard said as he unlocked the front door of Wayne Manor. Kori looked at him with a raised eyebrow, she was just used to knocking and having Alfred open the door.

"Where's Alfred?" Kori asked as she stepped inside the house.

"With Bruce." Richard said like he didn't really mind that much.

"And you never get lonely?" Kori asked as she followed him up the stairs.

"Not really, I guess I've just gotten used to it." Richard said as he turned down the hall. Kori made sure she followed him so she wouldn't get lost.

Richard opened the door to his bedroom and walked in, Kori followed a bit hesitant considering the last time she was inside it.

Richard sat down on a chair, "Help yourself to the bed."

Kori nodded and sat down on the bed, they sat in silence listening to the air conditioner rumble as cold air passed through the vents.

Kori sighed; this silence was uncomfortable to say the least. She knew that this could be the time to break the ice, considering it was just the two of them.

"I'm not mad." Kori said absent mindedly. Richard looked over at Kori wondering what she was talking about but before he could question her she continued.

"I don't think I was ever mad, maybe I felt a little used, but what does that matter? I'm a selfish jerk who pushes people away and I guess that came back and bit me in the ass because I really am alone now." Kori said as if she was talking to herself.

"Stop it." Richard demanded he hated the way she was just trashing herself, he got up from the chair and walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Your not a jerk Kori and your most defiantly not alone, you have your friends…you have me." Richard said whispering that last part to himself but Kori heard.

"How do I have you?" Kori questioned, looking into Richard's eyes.

'_This is it, but why is it so hard?' _Richard asked himself mentally.

"You have me because you have my heart Kori, you mean everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without you because I'm in love with you." Richard said as he twiddled with his fingers beyond nervous.

Kori looked at him as her eyes shined with tears, not from sadness but from happiness. When Jason said he loved her it seemed rushed like she never got the chance to know him, but with Richard it felt right.

"I love you too." Kori said as she kissed Richard on the lips, slowly pulling away.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel Kori." Richard said as he laid down and pulled her with him.

Kori let out a yawn, which Richard found adorable.

"Get some rest Kori." Richard said as he put his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Hmm first I have a question." Kori mumbled.

"What's that?" Richard questioned as he closed his eyes.

"Can we go out tomorrow." Kori said.

"Sure whatever you want, I promise." Richard muttered as they both fell asleep.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because you promised."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"Last night. It was right before you fell asleep."

Richard crossed his arms over his chest and sank further into the front seat of his car.

"I just said that so you'd be quiet," Richard snapped. "How else was I going to get some sleep?"

"I don't care why you said it," Kori said with a devious smile. "You_ promised_."

"Kori!" Richard groaned, glaring at the old-fashion looking ice-cream store. "I have better things to do then sit in a Baskin Robbins and steal a scoop of each flavor-"

"It's not stealing. It's _free_!" She shook her head before pushing open the car door and making her way to the driver's side. Kori swiftly pulled the door open and thrust her hand out towards him. "If you want to buy one scoop of every single flavor to test, that's fine with me. Just as long as you share. We can get sick together." She said with a wink.

The corners of Richard's mouth quirked up and he suddenly found his hand in hers.

"What I do to keep you happy," he mumbled.

Kori couldn't help but smile at his behavior.

They got up to the entrance and Kori stopped when she heard Richards voice.

"Do they have coffee caramel?" Richard asked as he opened the door for her.

Kori shook her head. "Nope. It wasn't one of their first flavors."

"What?"

Kori giggled at the indignation in his voice.

She took hold of Richards hand and walked over to the counter.

"Welcome to Baskin Robbins," the young and bored employee said dryly. "Would you like to try a free sample?"

"As a matter of a fact we would."

Richard groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"Okay what flavor?" Kori asked Richard.

"I honestly do not care." Richard grumbled.

"Fine, we'll try the chocolate cookie crumble." Kori said to the employee.

The employee handed her a spoonful of the ice cream and she looked over at Richard, "Try it."

Richard sighed as he took the spoon from Kori's hand and tried it. Kori awaited his reaction.

"Not bad." Richard said, Kori stared at him with both her eyebrow raised.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered. "It's pretty damn good."

One by one they tried the different flavors and Kori couldn't contain her laughs at how hard it was for Richard to have an open mind on the flavors.

Kori had never in a million years thought that she would have laughed so hard just trying to get someone to eat Pineapple Sherbet. He was like a toddler being forced to eat green beans. And the way he had to excuse himself to spit the tiny amount out had her cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

She had to get Richard into an ice-cream parlor more often. The results were too good to pass up.

-

Kori rolled her eyes as Richard questioned, "Who names their ice cream pistachio mountain?"

"Baskin Robins." Kori answered.

"Now don't be going all sarcastic on me." Richard said.

Kori laughed and threw a napkin in his direction.

"Hey, hey! Don't get mad at me because you have to eat out of a plastic cup!"

Richard quickly found himself dodging a pink spoon.

"Do you want a cone?" He asked, grabbing her wrist and stopping her from going for the napkin dispenser. "Will that make you feel better?"

"I was kind of thinking ice-cream in your face, but . . ."

"Man does ice cream make Kori violent." he said, causing her to throw her head back and laugh. It was just enough of a distraction for her to switch weapon choice and grab a hold of her cup that held just a little bit of ice-cream in it. She lifted it between her thumb and forefinger and threw it at him.

Richard released her wrist and looked down at his t-shirt that was now covered in chocolate mint. He pursed his lips together in an effort to hold back his laughter and reached across the table for several napkins.

"I just want you to know that you look kind of ridiculous."

"Why?" Richard asked, mopping up the mess. "This?" He pointed to the green ice-cream.

"No," Kori said, shaking her head. "It's the mint chip on the side of your face that screams 'I just got owned by a girl'."

"Is that what its saying?" He grinned as he pushed himself out of the stool and trotted over to the trash can and disposed of Kori's cup and the dirty napkins. "I wonder what you're going to be screaming when you're walking home."

Kori laughed and brought her hands up to cover her face. "You're not going to make me walk home."

"Oh, I'm not?" Richard jingled his keys over his head while he lapped up the remains of his ice-cream.

"Richard," Kori said, whirling around in her seat. He smiled over his shoulder at her as he pushed open the door. Kori bolted up and out of her seat and made her after him. "Richard! You're not serious!"

She watched as Richard shook his head in amusement and climbed into his car.

"Don't wake me when you come in, okay?" He shouted out the window.

"_Richard!"_ Kori screamed as she saw him driving away, despite the fact that she had to walk home she couldn't keep in her laughter as she laughed out loud at how all this may have looked to a stranger looking in.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So there you have it! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I tried to make it long.**

**Let me know what you think….was it good, did it have enough fluff….what are your thoughts?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	25. Barbra

**Chapter 24 is now up, yeah!!!! Enjoy reading.**

"So you guys said you loved each other?"

"Yeah."

"Then you guys slept together, although it was nothing but sleeping?"

"Yup."

"Then you left for ice cream."

"Yes."

"Then he just left you there."

"Uh-huh."

"Then you were walking on the side of the road, when he picked you up 5 minutes later."

"Yup."

"What a loser, he must be totally whipped." Rachel exclaimed.

"Hey he is not a loser!" Kori pointed out.

"In your eyes maybe." Rachel snorted.

"Heyyy Ladiesss." Gar said dragging out each word. Rachel rolled her eyes at her unusual boyfriend.

"Hey Gar." Kori greeted with a friendly smile

"So I heard you and Dick hooked up." Gar said nodding his head while wiggling his eyebrows.

Kori blushed under his gaze more uncomfortable than embarrassed.

"Shut up Gar." Richard said firmly as he walked up from behind wrapping his arm around Kori's waist. They heard a wolf whistle as Victor and Karen approached. Victor being the one who whistled at Richard and Kori.

Then the bell rang signaling it was time to get to class, but before anyone parted Richard spoke up,

"Meet up at my place after school I want to introduce you guys to my best friend for the longest time."

Everyone heartily agreed and headed off to class.

**TTTTTTTTTTT **

Richard made sure he had the barbecue going so when Victor came he could start making his 'All Meat Experience'. Alfred insisted he could cook the meal but Richard changed his mind seeing as every time his friends came over Victor was the one who cooked.

"When does your friend get here?" A soft voice spoke up from behind him, Richard inwardly smiled as Kori placed her head on his shoulder.

"Around 7." Richard said with a sigh.

"Hmm….what's his name." Kori questioned assuming Richards best friend would be a guy. Richard looked over at Kori hoping she wouldn't think to much of it.

"It's not a he…it's a she and her name is Barbra." Richard said holding his breath waiting for Kori's reaction.

Kori looked up at Richards face and stared into his eyes narrowing them slightly, "You never told me this."

"Look Kori we never talked much because we were busy hating each other…it doesn't matter anyways." Richard said suddenly getting defensive over Barbra.

"Yes it does! If he is really a she then I want to know everything." Kori said raising her voice slightly.

"Kori can we talk about this later." Richard said with an annoyed sigh as he walked past her and walked inside to open the door that had just been knocked on.

Kori tried to compose herself maybe she was just over reacting.

"Hey ya'll let's get this party started." Victor exclaimed clapping his hands together as he ran over to the barbecue.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked around the large pool and sat down on one of the beach chairs. Opening her book she began reading trying to block out everything around her.

Gar pulled off his shirt as he started running towards the pool, "Cannon Ball!" Gar folded his arms over his legs drawing his knees to his chest as he landed in the pool with a huge splash.

Gar popped his head above the water only to hear a very mad Rachel.

"GAR! You got me WET" Rachel screamed at her boyfriend who was shrinking back down under the water laughing nervously.

"Sorry Rae let me….wooooh" Gar screamed like a little girl as he rose out of the water. Gar looked down to see the pool about 10 feet below him as he was sitting on the rising water

"Come on Rae that's not fair." Gar whined.

"Would you rather me drop you." Rachel asked.

"Yes." Gar smiled in success. Rachel smirked as she watched the smile on his face fade.

"Wait noooooo." Gar yelled as he was back down in the water.

Rachel smiled pleased as she went back to reading her damp book.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori sighed as she watched Rachel and Gar's playful argument. She had a feeling tonight was going to be anything but pleasant. Richard was ignoring her and she felt like it was her fault because she was the one who over reacted over a girl that he claims is his best friend…there should be nothing to be jealous about right?

Kori let out an exhausted groan, she was way too stressed. Pieces to the puzzle just didn't add up and Kori had no idea where to begin anything.

"You okay girl?" Karen's sweet voice broke Kori's thoughts. Kori put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Just peachy."

Karen raised an eyebrow obviously knowing she was lying through her teeth. Kori looked up and stared at Karen daring her to comment on what was 'wrong' with her now, of course she spoke up.

"You aren't fine you're mad about something, what is it?" Karen said as she sat down at the edge of the pool beside Kori letting her feet slip into the water.

"I'm not mad Karen…just frustrated." Kori admitted as she looked down at her feet underneath the water.

"About?" Karen pressed.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Kori said and just as she did the door bell rang. She looked over and noticed Richard making his way to the door a little eagerly. Kori restrained herself from glaring.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Hey Babs come on in the others are out back." Richard said, as soon as this 'Babs' made her way in she was engulfed in a tight hug by Richard.

"Alfred can you get her bags." Richard questioned as he took Barbra's hand.

"Yes master Richard." Alfred said then was out the door.

"Wow Rich you've changed." Barbra exclaimed excited. She noticed the raised eyebrow on his face and elaborated.

"Better…defiantly better." Barbra added.

Richard smiled as he lead her to the back so she could meet his friends.

Once they were out the door everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Barbra and Richard couldn't help but notice hoe Kori looked unpleased and that's when he realized he was still holding her hand. He cleared his throat as he quickly let go.

"Guys this is Barbra, Barbra the blonde guy in the pool is Gar to his right on the chair is his girlfriend Rachel. Over by the barbecue is Victor and at the edge of the pool the girl with brown hair is Karen Victor's girlfriend and the girl next to her is Kori my girlfriend." Richard said

Barbra nodded her head trying to process the name information.

"Hey there little lady you want to try some of Vic's all time special Ribs." Victor asked holding out a plate of them.

Barbra smiled, "Maybe later thanks though."

Victor nodded. Karen nudged Kori in the arm.

"What?" Kori whispered.

"Go talk to her." Karen whispered back. Kori looked over at Barbara and had to admit she was pretty with red orangey hair and peridot colored eyes.

Kori sighed, "Fine but only because your making me." Carefully she took her feet out of the water and got up making her way towards Barbra who was leaning against the fence while Richard was helping Victor.

"Hi." Kori said in a kind tone. Barbra looked over at Kori and stared for what seemed like an eternity.

"What do you want?" Barbra said.

"Uhh I was just seeing if I could try to get to know you better." Kori said hoping she would by her lie, which thankfully she did.

"Okay what do you want to know?" Barbra asked as she looked over in Richard's direction, Kori followed her gaze and tried to keep herself in check.

"How long are you staying here?" Kori asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Don't know yet maybe a couple weeks, maybe more." Barbra answered.

"Where are you staying?" Kori asked hoping she wasn't going to say what she was thinking she would say.

"With Dick." Barbra said as it was obvious. Kori tried to hide her hurt by putting on a big cheerful smile.

"Okay well I'll see you around." Kori said walking away.

"Later." Barbra called after her. Kori rolled her eyes at Barbra, ugh wanna bee Barbie doll was Kori's first impression and to now find out she was staying here with Richard by herself it was to much to handle.

"Kori watch out!" Karen called out.

Kori screamed in surprise as she felt her foot then the rest of her body go down into fairly warm water. Kori must have been in deep thought to not pay attention to where she was going.

Kori had her eyes closed as she popped her head up above the surface and when she opened them everyone was staring at her.

Kori laughed nervously, "Nothing but a good swim on this fine day."

Gar pimped a fist in the air, "Yes she actually used one of my lines." He said smiling.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "All the more reasons to wonder what's wrong."

Kori looked over at Richard who was silently watching her. They seemed to be just staring until Kori broke eye contact and looked away as she swam to the edge of the pool and used her upper strength to pull herself up.

Drenching wet Kori gripped her hair and ran her hand along it to get most of the water out of it. Kori looked up to see what everyone was doing, Gar begging Rachel to go in the water, Karen laughing along with Victor as she helped him cook, and Richard was talking with Barbra as she laughed at something he said.

Kori felt like the odd girl out, "Hey guys I think I'm going to head home."

Kori then walked inside not even bothering waiting for someone to answer or say a confirmation that they cared she was leaving. She walked down the road as she saw he house/manor come into view.

Kori walked up the steps lifting the flower plot up to reveal the spare key as she opened her door. Smiling to herself she could just finally relax, or so she thought before a hand covered her mouth and a voice whispered, **"Miss me."**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Sorry that this chapter is up later than I expected.**

**With Barbra in town will it cause problems?**

**Why did she really come back to Jump City and what does it have to do with Jason?**

**Tune in on the upcoming chapters to find out!!!**

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

REVIEW


	26. Warning

**Here is chapter 25, I hope you enjoy it.**

Kori tried to suck in breath from her mouth only to be able not to. She felt her blood run cold as she realized that no one even knew she left the party. For her this could be her last chance to live and no one would even realize it until it was to late. Thinking fast she bit his hand with her teeth and he quickly let go.

"What do you want?" Kori spat looking at Jason in disgust. She knew she had to stay calm and her trying to be fearless was the only thing she could think of. If she decided to run he would be sure to follow. No need to make the situation worse, right.

"No need to get all testy, cutie. I'm here as a warning." Jason said as he looked upon Kori who was taking in deep breaths and slowly letting them out.

"Warning for what, Jason?" Kori asked, if she couldn't run she could at least get answers.

"For one thing it has nothing to with you and secondly if it did do you honestly think you'd be walking right now." Jason said with a dark chuckle.

"Who does it have to do with?" Kori asked shakily.

"None of your business." Jason said as he walked around Kori as if he was admiring her. Kori just rolled her eyes and questioned herself as to why she ever thought she loved him.

"Then why the hell are you in my house." Kori sneered, she couldn't forget this was the guy that killed her sister, or so she thought….

"Well you're my warning." Jason said with a glint in his eyes. Kori shuddered wondering what he was planning.

"Let's get one thing straight Jason I'm not going to be apart of your sick twisted game." Kori said with some last minute bravery.

"You don't tell me what to do and my name is not Jason." 'Jason' said as he stopped in front of Kori and roughly put his hands on her shoulder.

"Then what's your name?" Kori asked with anger in her every word.

"Xavier Redd, but you can call me whatever you like, cutie." Xavier whispered in her ear.

"I'm not your cutie." Kori yelled pushing him away from her and making a run for it.

"Not so fast." Xavier laughed as he grabbed her ankle causing her to trip, "You're my warning and I have to set this up."

"Let me go." Kori yelled hoping someone would hear her. "Somebody help me." Kori yelled as she was being dragged by Xavier, she tried fighting him of but he was way stronger than her.

"Help me someone." Kori yelled trying to hold back tears, but somewhere deep down she knew Jason or rather Xavier wouldn't kill her because if he was he would have done it by now.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard was laughing at the memory Barbara just told him about, when he found out that his dog had died he went up to his tree house and refused to come down when Bruce asked because he was the one that said his dog was okay and just getting his hair trimmed. It was very hard for Bruce to get the 5 year old out of the tree so he called Barbara and she eventually got him down.

"I can't believe you remember that." Richard said with one last laugh.

"I remember everything that was shared between us." Barbara said sincerely.

Richard tried to hide his discomfort and just nodded his head.

"Where's Kori." Gar asked grabbing a towel and drying himself off.

Rachel looked up from her book and noticed Gar was right, Kori was nowhere in sight.

"I thought she was with Richard." Rachel said closing her book with a frown on her face.

Victor and Karen stopped talking noticing the concern on their friends' faces.

"What wrong ya'll?" Victor asked walking over to Rachel and Gar.

"Kori's missing." Gar shrieked.

Richard sharply turned his head in Gar's direction, "What are you talking about she's right over.... " Richards last syllable died in his mouth as he saw the last spot he saw her was now empty.

"Where is she?" Karen asked worry in her voice.

"I'll call her." Rachel said taking out her cell phone. She quickly dialed in Kori's number and waited and waited as it was finally sent to voice mail.

"She's not answering her cell." Rachel said letting some worry show in her voice.

"Try her home phone." Richard demanded, Rachel nodded dialing in another number.

Rachel sighed as she closed her phone shut, "She's not answering her home phone either."

"Come on." Richard said walking back inside.

"Where are we going?" Barbara asked. Richard looked over at her and sighed.

"You are staying here, while the others and I search Kori's house." Richard said.

"What! I'm coming with you." Barbara argued. Richard didn't need this right now.

"Fine." With that he was out the door and waling across the street.

"Dude don't we need your car to go to her house." Gar asked with confusion.

"No she lives across the street." Richard said as he never stopped walking, not realizing that his friends had no idea Kori was rich expect for Rachel.

Victor stopped mid step with his eyes wide, "What!"

"How come you never told us?" Gar finished for Victor.

Richard finally stopped and looked at the two, "What are you talking about?"

"You just said Kori lived across the street form you." Victor said as it was obvious.

Richard laughed sheepishly, "She does."

"Dude you always complained about paying for the pizza you could have just asked her she's probably richer than you." Gar smirked.

Richard gave an angry glare in Gar's direction, "You will not ask Kori for money."

Now it was Gar's turn to laugh sheepishly, "I wasn't planning on it."

"Good." With that he began walking at a faster pace to Kori's house.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori desperately fought against Xavier, but he just wouldn't let go, he was dragging her to her basement. Kori couldn't let her scare show. She always hated basements. They were just so dark and lonely.

"Why are you taking me here?" Kori asked shaking. Xavier still holding her tightly but with less difficulty because she stopped fighting.

"You'll see, it's part of the warning?" Xavier answered as they cam to a halt in the middle of the basement. Kori looked around and noticed a glass box in the room, that wasn't there when she moved in.

"What is that?" Kori asked scared to know the answer. Xavier still holding Kori walked over to the glass and opened the door, forcefully pushing Kori inside.

"Hey, let me out of here." Kori yelled as he quickly closed the door not even giving Kori a chance to escape as she composed herself.

"No can do, cutie." Xavier said with a smirk. Kori glared through the glass, this boy just made her blood boil.

"Well what exactly does this do to me?" Kori asked amused that all he had come up with was locking her up in a glass box.

"This." Xavier said as he turned a switch. Kori watched in horror as 4 holes on each wall at the bottom began spilling water out of them.

Kori ran to the door banging on it like her life depended on it, and it did. "Don't do this, Please! Let me out." Kori screamed.

"Let's see in about 2 hours you'll be bye bye." Xavier said in a baby tone. Kori just watched him walk away.

"Hey wait you cant leave me here!." Kori yelled, for just a moment she thought she could see his face change, but it was gone just as quick.

Xavier just gave a last sickening smile as he walked up the basement stairs and out the door. He was gone.

Kori didn't know what to do, just knowing you had a limit until you died just made her want to cry. So she stuck with screaming for help hoping someone would hear her.

The water was up to her belly button, she had been in there for about and hour and 15 minutes, if someone didn't come soon she would drown.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard ran up Kori's front stairs and knocked on the door hard. No answer, he lightly swore under his breath.

"We're going in." Richard said firmly, as he tried to open the door he noticed it was locked.

"Damn it." He hissed. Richard turned to Victor.

"Something's not right I can feel it." He said. Victor nodded say silently he understood.

"Help me break down the door, Vic." Richard said. Victor's eyes widened sure he was athletic but that didn't mean he could pound down a door.

"I've haven't tried anything like this man." Victor said nervously. Richard sucked in his breath; if Victor wasn't going to help him he would do this by himself. Not letting out his breath he slammed his shoulder into the door. It didn't even budge. He tried again and again and still nothing.

Victor sighed as he watched his friend hurt himself just by trying to open the door. Victor walked up beside him and held in a breath as he slammed his shoulder in the door. Like lightening both Richard and Victor fell with the door into Kori's house.

"If you had helped when I asked it would have not taken this much time." Richard muttered.

Victor rolled his eyes as he stood up not even bothering to give Richard a hand.

"Kori!" Karen yelled no response.

"Kori." Richard yelled this time and again was meet with silence. He lifted his head up and closed his eyes trying to not let any tears fall. Bruce always said crying was for the weak, but if he lost Kori he wouldn't be able to live with himself. If maybe he hadn't ignored her she would have been by his side at the party.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder; he opened his eyes and saw Rachel.

"She'll be okay." Rachel whispered.

Richard just nodded and walked further into the house with the others following behind. Barbara was at the end not sure how she should feel. It hurt her to see Richard in pain, but she knew that what they had was over. She just wanted to be his friend again and that's the reason why she came back, but that wasn't all…

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori was becoming panicked, what if no one found her in time. Kori shook that thought from her mind; she just didn't want to think about that.

The water was at her neck, but she still had a foot of ceiling room above her, before she would have to tread water.

Kori wondered if her friends and Richard realized that she was gone. They probably didn't especially Richard, he looked real busy on listening to everything Barbara was saying. Kori mentally scoffed at herself, Richard was her boyfriend she shouldn't be doubting him.

"Kori!" She heard a faint voice yell, Kori's head looked at the basement door and silently listened.

"Kori." She heard someone yell, Kori waited and then was meet with silence. She wondered if she was losing her sanity, but what if someone was really in the house looking for her.

"Help me I'm down here." Kori screamed as loud as she could, hoping they had heard her.

**TTTTTTTTT**

"Did you hear that?" Gar whispered.

"Hear what?" Karen asked.

"That." Gar said as he heard the noise again. Richard furrowed his eyebrow listening intently.

"_Somebody please I'm down here_." He heard a voice half yell and half sob.

"That's Kori." Richard said.

"Kori where are you?" Richard yelled.

Kori felt relief flow through her, her friends' came for her and most of all Richard was there.

"In the basement." She screamed back, she was now treading water and she only had a minute or two before the water was completely filling the box.

Richard and the others rushed to the basement doors and hurried down the stairs, Kori smiled at them and quickly said, "Help me." Then her entire body was underwater.

Kori held in a deep breath, she didn't know if her friends could get her out of the box in time.

"Kori." Richard rushed forward and tried to open the door but it needed a key to open, angry he slammed his fist against the glass.

"Help me find something to break the glass she doesn't have much time." Richard said as he frantically searches the basement with his friends.

Kori felt like she's been under the water for hours, her lungs are burning for air but she cant find the strength to breath. She can feel herself sinking to the bottom of the box as she fights to keep her eyes open.

"Watch out." Richard said as he picked up a metal pipe, mustering up all his strength he bangs it against the glass hard shattering it to pieces. Bringing the water and Kori down with it.

Richard rushes to Kori and shakes her, nothing.

"She's not dead is she?" Barbara asked quietly, the others just said nothing.

Kori slowly opened her eyes and coughed out water.

"Kori are you okay?" Richard asked as he set her head in her lap.

Kori groaned how could he ask a stupid question like that?

"Fine." Kori muttered.

"How'd you get put in there." Rachel asked.

Kori's eyes looked down and said the name that made all of their blood run cold as to what he was capable of, "Jason."

Everyone held in their breath and Barbara just looked confused.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So this chapter is done, what'd you think?**

**Also this story is going to be over soon, maybe another 5-10 chapters.**

**COMING UP IN FURTHER CHAPTERS: Barbara explains why she came back, Jason has a deadly plan in mind. What did Karras have to do with Cami's murder and what does he want with Kori?**


	27. Xavier Redd

**So here is chapter 26…Yes I know chapter 25 wasn't that great, but hopefully this one will be better.**

Barbara cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable with the silence that had befallen the group.

"He put you in there." Richard whispered trying not to lose control.

"Yeah." Kori whispered back looking at him.

"What did he want?" Victor asked sternly, no one hurt Kori and got away with it.

"I don't know he just kept talking about a warning." Kori said miserably as she made herself comfortable on her couch beside Richard.

"Warning that makes no sense." Rachel said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Barbara asked totally confused.

"Later Babs later." Richard said with a sigh.

"Guys go home, I'll be fine." Kori said as she quickly stood up. The others were shocked by her actions, she nearly died again today and she was now taking the situation lightly.

"I'm not leaving you here Kori." Richard argued, now was not the time for an argument.

"You're not going to because I'm asking you to go." Kori said bitterly.

"What has gotten into you?" Richard snapped. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Nothing I just want to be alone and you breathing down my neck every single minute is not helping." Kori raised her voice.

"You know what excuse me for trying to protect you, but now you're on your own." Richard yelled back as he raised his hands as if to surrender. He walked by Kori and grabbed Barbara's hand and walked out the front door.

Kori looked at the others and they just shuffled out the door.

Kori groaned once she heard the front door close. She didn't mean to sound bitter but she needed some information and them asking her questions won't help.

Kori ran up the stairs and opened her bedroom door. She walked over to her computer and moved her mouse.

"Okay were to start." Kori muttered to herself.

**TTTTTTTTTT**

Richard let go of Barbara's hand once he heard Kori's front door shut.

"You okay?" Barbara asked as they made their way to his house.

"No and you of all people should know that." Richard snapped. Barbara knew he was referring to their break-up.

"Look I said I was sorry but why cant you just forgive me?" Barbara pleaded.

"What you did can't be forgiven just like that." Richard said as he opened his front door.

"I know and I really am sorry." Barbara whispered. Richard rolled his eyes, he wasn't really mad at Barbara he was mad at Kori and all truth he has already forgiven Barbara he just hadn't really admitted it yet.

"I know you are." Richard whispered as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door in Barbara's face.

Barbara stood there for a moment debating whether to go in or not, she decided he would come to her when he was ready so she headed to her bedroom which was across from Richard's.

Richard sighed as he laid in his bed. He didn't understand why Kori acted that way. Maybe she was in shock, being almost killed can do that to you. All he wanted to do was be there and comfort her but she just pushed him away. Maybe she was hiding something. Richard quickly shook that thought from his mind as he and Kori didn't keep secrets…at least anymore.

Richard sat up form his bed and opened his door and stared at the door in front of him, Barbara's. he needed someone to talk to and if Kori wasn't going to he could go to Barbara.

'Knock knock' Richard tapped his fist on the door.

"Hold on." Barbara said as she ran to get the door.

Richard stood there waiting for her to open the door after about a minute it opened revealing Barbara with wet hair in a tank top and short. Apparently she had just finished her shower.

"Come in." Barbara said with a smile. Richard obeyed as he walked inside and sat on the end of her bed.

Barbara sat next to him and waited until he spoke, she knew him well enough to know not to rush him.

"I just wanted to help her." Richard said in defeat as he hung his head.

"You did, you saved her from drowning." Barbara said gently.

"But what if she died Babs? I was ignoring her all through out the party and what if that was the last thing I had of her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Richard said.

"Don't think what if's they'll drive you crazy and Kori didn't die because you saved her." Babs said as she pulled him into a hug. Richard sighed against her shoulder.

"You're right but enough about me what's going on with you." Richard asked as he pulled away form the embrace to see Babs had turned pale, he sighed what ever she had to say was clearly bothering her.

"Nothing." Barbara said nervously.

"Barbara Gordon." Richard said sternly, as if was acting like a father wanting to know the truth.

Babs looked into Richard's eyes and willed her self not to crack but she was defeated.

"Fine I'll tell you everything." Babs said.

"And that includes your big emergency that you had to come all the way over to Jump city to stay here with me." Richard asked.

"Yes that to." Barbara sighed.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori stared at the search engine, what was she going to type in?

Deciding to start from what Jason told her she typed in Xavier Redd.

Kori looked at the title of all the links and clicked on one with the title 'Local Boy Dates Commissioners Daughter.'

Skimming through the article she stops when she sees the name Barbara Gordon. Kori's heart stops, why is she involved with Jason, better yet did she know Xavier was a killer. Kori's mind raced could she have been the one Jason was giving the warning to?

'_Commissioner's daughter dating Xavier Redd…..involved with illegal maters…..playboy but doesn't stop her from trying….'_

So apparently Barbara knew Xavier, but did she know Jason? Was the thought that ran through Kori's mind.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

"I missed you." Barbara started sweetly, hoping he would buy the time.

"Don't try to change the subject, just tell me why you came here." Richard said as he rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Fine, you were right I was wrong." Barbara snapped.

"As much as I love to hear you say that, what am I right about?" Richard asked.

"Xavier is the ass that you claimed; I walked in on him with a blonde girl in bed together, _naked._" Barbara said trying not to cry.

Richard let out a shaky breath; he knew from the start that Xavier wasn't the right guy for Barbara. Now he cheated on her, it was just to much for him to hear.

"Is that why you came here?" Richard asked.

"At first I wasn't going to. I was going to confront him the next day, but he was nowhere to be found, then the next day he still didn't show up and I realized that if I saw him I would just loose it so I came here. But if you happen to see him I give you permission to kick his ass." Barbara said with a sad smile.

"I know how much you loved him Barbara, I'm sorry." Richard said as he pulled her into a hug. Barbara wiped a tear that fell to her cheek, she didn't want Richard to see her like this.

"I'm going to go out, okay don't wait up." Barbara said as she pulled away and stood up from the bed and walked out the door without a backward glance.

"Okay." Richard said to himself.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori's mouth hung open in shock, she just finished reading an article about Xavier Redd from 3 years ago, he was driving a car when he ran a red light and a truck rammed into the passenger side killing his girlfriend, that he claimed he wanted to marry, named Rose Wilson. Apparently her father was a high top money maker, the owner of Wilson industries.

That wasn't what Kori was worried about, it was the fact that all the killings started to happen right after that accident. Kori came to the conclusion that Xavier Redd was indeed Jason and she assumed he started killing because of the loss of his true love.

Kori stood up from her chair and glanced out the window, she saw that Richard's light on. She wanted to see if Barbara said anything to him about why she came here, so Kori put on a jacket over her tank top and walked out her front door.

It was a chilly night, you could slightly see your breath. Walking faster until she reached his door she knocked. No answer, he must have been upstairs to not hear. It didn't help that Alfred was with Bruce on business.

"Richard open the door!" Kori said loudly hoping he would hear her, she just felt that something was off.

Kori banged on the door a few times, "Richard come on." Kori said as she leaned against the door.

The door opened, and Kori let out a scream as she fell to the ground.

Richard looked startled at first, but came over his senses and tried to help Kori up.

"No it's okay I got it." Kori hissed as she pulled herself up.

Richard rolled his eyes, "Why are you here, Kori it's late."

Kori smiled nervously, "Well…"

Richard rose and eyebrow, obviously wondering why she was there. Kori on the other hand didn't know how to word what she wanted to say.

"Are we just going to stand there?" Richard asked sarcastically. Kori tried to hide the hurt from that comment, but then she remembered how cold she acted towards him a couple of hours ago.

"First let me say I'm sorry and…" Kori started but was interrupted by Richard.

"First let me say I'm sorry." Richard mimicked Kori, "You're always sorry Kori."

Kori looked at him shocked; maybe this wouldn't be that easy.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Barbara had just walked out of Richard's house for some air. She felt like she couldn't breathe although she knew he would never judge her, she couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Like she wasn't welcome, although she knew she was.

Barbara sighed as she thought about Xavier; she thought he was the one until he betrayed her by sleeping with some random girl. Just thinking about it made Barbara angry.

Shaking her head she sat on a swing, at a park not to far from Richard's house. Her eyes began to water and a couple tears spilt over as she was about to wipe them away she heard a snap from a near by bush. She cautiously looked over and saw nothing, she turned her head back to look out in front of her when a hand covered her mouth. She tried screaming but it was useless this guy was much stronger than her. He pulled her off the swing and injected a needle in her arm. Barbara fell limply in this guys arms.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori let out a shaky breath as she listened to Richard go on and on about how she needed to be more careful and if he wasn't there then he wouldn't be able to save her and blah blah blah.

"…You can't keep doing this I'm only trying to help and you pushing me away is preventing me from doing so." Richard finished.

"Are you done?" Kori asked with an edge in her voice.

"Yes." Richard said calmly.

"Great now where's Barbara?" Kori asked trying not to make it look she wasn't jealous.

"Why?" Richard asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine." Kori snapped, "Don't tell me, but if she dies than it's on you."

"What are you talking about?" Richard demanded.

Kori ignored him, "Did she say anything about why she came here?"

Richard again asked, "Why?"

"JUST TELL ME!" Kori yelled, annoyed that he couldn't just trust her and give her an answer. Richard looked shocked at first, but quickly hid it.

"She said something about her boyfriend doing something and that's why she came here." Richard said, he didn't want Kori to be mad, but he also didn't want Barbara feeling like she couldn't trust him.

"Does this boyfriend have a name?" Kori asked, hoping he would answer.

"Why does it matter?" Richard asked curious.

"It just does." Kori whispered.

"His name is Xavier Redd." Richard said hoping Barbara would forgive him later. He watch as Kori sucked in a breath and her face turn pale.

"Are you okay, Kori?" Richard asked taking a step forward; when he received no answer he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kori answer me." Richard whispered.

Kori looked at him as her eyes watered a bit, "Where is Barbara?"

Something in her voice made Richard's gut drop, "She went out."

"Where?" Kori pleaded.

"I don't know she didn't tell me, but why does any of this have to do with her?" Richard asked as he wiped away a tear on her cheek.

Kori looked into his eyes, "Because Jason is Xavier Redd."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So there you have it! Tell me what you thought.**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**


	28. Countdown Part 1

**The Final Chapters dun dun dun!!!!! **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

"YOU LIAR" Kori yelled at Xavier, who shrunk back in fear as he saw her eyes turn bright green.

"Kori CALM DOWN." Richard yelled trying to reach her, but the ropes on him prevented him to do so.

"I already told you I didn't do it." Xavier said as he looked over at Barbara, who was lying on the ground with blood coming out of her leg, his eyes longed to go over to her.

"Then who did it?" Kori asked furious that this jerk was messing with her.

"I did." A calm voice said, Kori looked to her right and saw Karras standing there with a switch in his hand.

"What!" Kori whispered.

"You know what." Karras said with a smug smile. Kori's control snapped as she tackled him to the ground.

"You sick BASTARD!" Kori yelled. She was thrown off of him and she landed on her back hitting her head against the edge of the tank, she squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Don't do things like that Kori, you'll only get hurt." Karras said as he walked over to Kori and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" Richard yelled furiously struggling to get out of the ropes.

"I can do what I want." Karras said dangerously, as he flipped the switch.

It took everyone in the room a couple of seconds to register the rapid blinking noise and what it was.

"KORI!" Richard yelled at the same time she screamed his name.

The noise stopped as did everyone's heart as the warehouse they were in exploded.

**3 HOURS BEFORE**

Kori looked into his eyes, "Because Jason is Xavier Redd."

It took a minute for Richard to register what she just said. His heart pounded.

"What." He whispered hoping he had heard wrong, but he heard her loud and clear.

"I'm sorry." Kori whispered.

"That fucking bastard has been with Barbara for 2 years and he is a serial killer." Richard said dangerously.

Kori just nodded her head.

"We have to go." Richard said suddenly as he grabbed Kori by the hand and dragged her out the door.

"Richard we don't even know where to start." Kori said.

"We'll look everywhere Kori; I can't let something bad happen to Barbara." Richard said.

Kori sighed it was pointless arguing considering she didn't want anything bad to happen to her either.

"Okay." Kori said as she followed Richard, but he stopped in mid step causing her to bump into him.

"What?" Kori asked as she composed herself.

"We should split up." Richard said with no emotion on his face and Kori wondered if this is how he looked as Nightwing when he went out.

"Are you sure?" Kori asked, something was telling her it was a bad idea.

"Yeah you go left and I'll go right." Richard said as he walked down to the side walk and turned right.

Kori stood there dumbfounded. Wasn't he the one who said all he wanted was for her to be safe and know he's basically throwing her in a tank with sharks. A killer is on the loose and not to mention probably has Barbara and he wants to slip up.

"You can't be serious." Kori called after him, but he either didn't hear her or he just ignored her as he kept walking.

Kori sighed and shook her head as she started in the opposite direction.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard ignored Kori's words as he continued walking, he knew she had a point but he felt like he could be more focused and less distracted if they were separated.

He had no idea where to start so he just kept walking and would stop if anything seemed suspicious. He decided to leave the neighbor hood, deciding there was nothing there because it was too much of a public place and headed down to the warehouses which have been abandoned for quite some time now.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori walked down the sidewalk and kept her eyes open for anything that seemed out of place. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Richard and split up, it was dark outside and it was around 11 at night. Not to mention they had nothing to go on, nada.

Kori listened to silence and shivered as the wind picked up slightly, something was telling her something really big was about to happen.

Kori walked out of the neighborhood and she headed to the park. Maybe Barbara had gone there to think after confessing the truth. Kori walked the path looking around at the empty benches and abandoned slides; it was late for families and kids to be out playing.

Something drew Kori over to the swings as she walked over to them as if she was hypnotized. Kori looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, deciding to take a break she sat down on the swing. Just as she was about to start swinging she looked down at her feet and saw a syringe on the ground.

Kori gasped, she would bet her life that this is where Barbara was taken.

Fumbling in her pocket she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Richard's number.

Kori waited anxiously for him to pick up the phone, but after 6 rings it went to voicemail.

"Shit." Kori muttered as she re dialed and tried again.

Nothing, Kori closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Maybe he just forgot his phone, but Kori knew she would be kidding herself if she believed that.

Standing up she started to walk in the direction Richard would have been walking.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard walked down the sidewalk looking at the old warehouse that looked centuries old. This in his opinion was the perfect place for a hide out. There were too many warehouses to search with just him so he looked to see if he could see anything from the windows.

He sat for about 5 minutes before he decided there was nothing there when he heard something. Staying hidden he listened intently.

It sounded as if a there was a struggle going on.

"Let me go." A voice whimpered. Richard's heart raced the voice sounded like Barbara and he had no doubt it was Jason/Xavier holding her.

Tip toeing toward the building he made sure he was quite and peered into the window.

He saw Barbara hanging from a wooden plank on the ceiling; her hands were tied with rope that was attached to the ceiling. She was dangling in the air.

Richard breathed out, he looked around the warehouse from his spot from the window and didn't see anyone else there.

Taking a risk he opened the warehouse door quietly and walked in.

Richard met Barbara's frightened eyes. Before he could take another step Barbara yelled, "Richard look out!"

Before Richard could look behind him, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head as he fell to the ground. He fought to keep his eyes open, but failed and was consumed by darkness.

Xavier was wearing a mask so Barbara didn't know it was him. The mask had a red x on it.

"Just let him go." Barbara said desperately.

"No can do, cutie." Xavier whispered.

He dragged Richard over to a wooden pole and wrapped his hands tightly around it with rope. Just as he was about to walk away since the ropes were secure, he heard Richard's phone ring.

Taking it out of his pocket, he smirked as he saw the caller ID, Kori.

"Sorry he's not here to take your call." Xavier said as he threw the phone in the tank of water.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Okay, I know it was short but I will be updating really soon after this!!!**

**Bear with me!**


	29. Countdown Part 2

**Part 2, chapter 28!!!**

**Hope you enjoy it, guys!**

"YOU LIAR" Kori yelled at Xavier, who shrunk back in fear as he saw her eyes turn bright green.

"Kori CALM DOWN." Richard yelled trying to reach her, but the ropes on him prevented him to do so.

"I already told you I didn't do it." Xavier said as he looked over at Barbara, who was lying on the ground with blood coming out of her leg, his eyes longed to go over to her.

"Then who did it?" Kori asked furious that this jerk was messing with her.

"I did." A calm voice said, Kori looked to her right and saw Karras standing there with a switch in his hand.

"What!" Kori whispered.

"You know what." Karras said with a smug smile. Kori's control snapped as she tackled him to the ground.

"You sick BASTARD!" Kori yelled. She was thrown off of him and she landed on her back hitting her head against the edge of the tank, she squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Don't do things like that Kori, you'll only get hurt." Karras said as he walked over to Kori and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" Richard yelled furiously struggling to get out of the ropes.

"I can do what I want." Karras said dangerously, as he flipped the switch.

It took everyone in the room a couple of seconds to register the rapid blinking noise and what it was.

"KORI!" Richard yelled at the same time she screamed his name.

The noise stopped as did everyone's heart as the warehouse they were in exploded.

**2 HOURS BEFORE**

Kori had no idea where Richard had even gone, maybe he was back at the Manor. She highly doubted that though, this was his best friend they're talking about.

She would just call him and ask where he was, but he wasn't picking up his phone. Kori at first thought he was just ignoring her, but something told her it was more than that and that scared her.

She had been so close to calling Rachel, but chickened out in the last minute. Why she had no idea, maybe it was because she didn't want to bother her and it was now 12 at night. Rachel could get very grumpy if being woken up.

Kori needed to find Richard and Barbara and she was on her own, with no help. She just hoped she could get to them in time before anything bad happened.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard stirred slightly as he heard his name being called. At first he thought it was Kori and he was in bed, but then he registered he was on nothing near soft and comfy. Then he remembered seeing Barbara hanging from the ceiling.

Richard's eyes shot open and he groaned as his head started to spin a little. It felt like he had a massive hang over, but he was guessing it was the hit he had taken not that long ago.

"Oh my god, it's about time you wake up." Barbara said

"What are you taking about?" Richard said groggily. He tried to rub his eyes but he realized his hands were bound with rope.

"Well I gave you a warning, but it was too late and now you're stuck here with me." Barbara said with a roll of her eyes.

"Right, but maybe I can grab my phone it's in my pocket." Richard said as he squirmed to get his phone out of his pocket.

"About that, the guy in the mask threw it in the water tank." Barbara said sheepishly.

Richard let a growl escape his mouth that was an expensive phone.

"Yeah well that guy in the mask is your…" Richard started but then wondered why Xavier was wearing a mask. He wouldn't be wearing it if he didn't want someone to know who he was, and seeing as he and Kori knew, that meant he didn't want Barbara to know the truth.

"The guy in the mask is my what?" Barbara asked as she looked at Richard.

Richard gulped nervously, "Nothing."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori was pretty much wondering around aimlessly. She knew she should at least call someone to help her, but why bring them into her drama?

Kori past the park and was now headed into the North part of town, the gang side. More like the area where crime was high and murders were made.

Kori shuddered as she looked at a dead cat on the side of the road that was another thing it was really messy over here.

Kori looked ahead and saw abandoned warehouses, at first she wouldn't have thought much about it but then she saw a guy walking on the roof of one of the warehouses. He was wearing a mask and he jumped then disappeared.

Kori was shocked at how he did that, but then shook the thought away as she decided she would check it out. Walking fast so no one saw her she looked to her left then right before she threw open the door.

Kori closed her eyes tightly, thinking someone would grab her.

"Kori?" Richard's voice came out sounding like a question rather than a statement.

Kori peeked through her eyes, "God don't do that."

"Sorry, can you un tie us?" Richard asked. Kori nodded and she started walking over to Barbara knowing Richard would want her safe first.

Kori looked around and pushed over a box to stand on, she climbed on top of it and grabbed a pocket knife out of her pocket and cut Barbara down. Barbara fell to the ground clutching her leg, that got cut I the process.

"Sorry." Kori mumbled, just as she was about to help her up a figure jumped into the warehouse from the window and pushed Kori to fall into a tank of water that was an opening in the warehouse floor and it stretched beneath ground level.

Kori closed her eyes and sucked in breath as she plummeted into the water, which was freezing. She heard Richard call her name just before she hit the water. Kori sunk about 8 feet from the speed she was going when she was pushed in, quickly she swam up.

Breathing in air once her head was above water, she wiped her hair out of her eyes. Kori swam to the edge and pulled herself up. Lying on her stomach she breathed in and out. Kori had no idea how they were going to get out of this.

"Look who decided to join us, finally." Xavier said almost in a mocking way.

"You know him?" Barbara asked bewildered.

Kori snorted, "Like you don't know he's your…"

Kori stopped when she saw Richard was glaring at her, as if to say 'stop talking'.

"He's my what." Barbara asked, twice they said this and she got no answer.

"Nothing." Kori said quickly.

"Come on, cutie." Xavier said as he pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the other side of the warehouse. Kori struggled against his hold on her but it was useless.

"Let go of her." Richard yelled, trying to break free.

"Why would I do that?" Xavier said rhetorically.

Richard growled, and Barbara tried to help but she couldn't stand because of her leg.

"Let her go." Barbara said as she watched Xavier start to tie her feet together.

"You're sick Jason and you won't get away with this." Kori sneered.

"What would make you say that?" Xavier asked as he tied the final knot on the rope.

"Because we will escape, and I'll make sure you go to jail for murdering my sister." Kori said.

Xavier stopped what he was doing and said, "I didn't kill your sister."

"Like you expect me to believe that." Kori said.

"I swear I didn't." Xavier said as he backed away from her, not even trying to stop her as she undid the rope on her legs. Kori's eyes flashed, but she was determined not to lose control.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**That's it for now, I know it's short its just that I wanted the Countdown to have parts.**

**What'd you think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	30. Countdown Part 3

**Chapter 29, the final countdown.**

**A/N: I changed the beginning conversation for it to make sense….the parts before in the past two chapters was just a summarized the description in what was going to happen. **

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

"I swear I didn't." Xavier said as he backed away from her, not even trying to stop her as she undid the rope on her legs. Kori's eyes flashed, but she was determined not to lose control.

"You LIAR I saw and read the note." Kori yelled. Xavier looked confused.

"What note?" Xavier asked backing into the wall. Kori sighed.

"Great your dumb and a Lair."

"Kori maybe he's telling the truth." Richard's voice spoke behind as he squirmed trying to loosen the ropes.

"Maybe….just maybe." Kori mumbled under her breath. She walked towards Xavier and she saw his eyes held fear in them, fear at what she could do.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, for killing my sister." Kori whispered in his ear.

Before Xavier could respond a loud crashed echoed through the warehouse. Kori looked over and her eyes widened at who she saw.

"You shouldn't kill him because I killed your sister." Karras said with a smug smile.

Richard tried even harder to get out, one thing for sure he knew was this wasn't good.

"What." Kori whispered almost afraid she heard wrong. Karras just stalked on over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't look so sad it was for the best." Karras whispered to her in the ear. Kori shivered under his touch and closed her eyes, letting his words sink in.

"I heard this Jason guy was stalking you, so I figured it would be the perfect time to kill your sister and frame him, and I have to admit my plan worked pretty well." Karras said smugly. Kori took in a breath and slowly released it. She opened her eyes and they were a pure green that looked so intense.

"You sick BASTARD." Kori yelled raising her hand to slap him, but he saw this and grabbed her hand and held it in a firm grasp.

"No need for name calling." Karras said as he brought up her arm and kissed her hand. Kori's face scrunched in disgust as she felt his lips on her skin

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" Richard yelled, he was furious.

"Shut up, pretty boy." Karras said as he turned his face over in Richard's direction still holding Kori.

"Screw you!" Richard said with no fear in his voice just bravery. Karras shook his head and pushed Kori to the ground; Kori fell backwards and yelped in surprise.

Before she had time to get up Karras walked over to Richard and kicked him in the gut. Richard bit down a cry of pain.

"Not so tough are you." Karras said as he landed a punch in Richard's chest.

"Stop hurting him." Kori screamed as she ran over to Karras. Karras blocked the punch Kori was about to give him. Kori tried again but it was blocked, Karras was to quick for her.

"You might as well give up, Princess." Karras said.

"No." Kori said, she would fight until the end.

"You're not a threat to me as long as I have this." Karras said as he pulled out a remote with a button on it. Kori was confused but when she saw Richard's face flash with panic, she figured it wasn't good.

"How did you get that?" Barbara asked.

"That doesn't matter; you guys should be more worried that I have your life in my hands." Karras said as he walked in a circle looking over his 'victims'.

"What do you want?" Xavier asked.

"I want my fiancée to hurry up and just marry me." Karras said as he looked over to Kori. Richard saw this and looked over to Kori as well and he saw her look over at him and duck her head down in shame.

"I' not your fiancée." Kori whispered.

"What was that dear?" Karras asked as he mimicked his statement by placing his hand behind his ear.

"I said I'm NOT your FIANCEE." Kori said a little louder.

"But you were going to be if you hadn't run away." Karras said.

Kori rolled her eyes, "Were being the key word."

"Suite yourself." Karras said as he pushed the button. A beeping noise could be heard in the room.

Kori's eyes widened, "Wait I'll marry you just let them go." Kori begged.

"Too late." Karras said with a smile.

The beeping got faster and Kori's heart was beeping rapidly and her stomach dropped.

"KORI!" Richard yelled just as she screamed his name. He couldn't get out of the rope, he knew he was trapped but maybe Kori could get out of here alive.

"RUN KORI." He yelled.

He saw her shake her head as tears fell down her face, she started running, but not to the door. She was running in Richard's direction.

Kori could her Barbara sobbing in the background, she had no idea where or what Xavier was doing all her attention was on Richard, but before she could reach him she felt heat surround her body and glass could be heard shattering.

The bomb had gone off.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (Everyone's POV before the bomb went off)**

**Xavier**

I didn't even know who this guy was, but once I saw that switch in his hands I immediately knew he was dangerous. I heard the noise ticking and before I even knew what I was doing I was on top of Barbara shielding her from the blast.

**Barbara**

I saw that sick smile on his face like he had won the most important thing. Then I saw him flip the switch I had no idea what was about to happen, then I heard the beeping and my heart stopped. I didn't even know I was crying, but then I saw the masked man running towards me. My first thought was 'he's going to kill me' but then he laid on top of me protecting me from the blast, my last thought before darkness consumed me was 'why did he protect me?'

**Richard**

I fought with all my strength to break loose from the ropes as I saw Karras touch Kori. It made my blood boil. Then I saw him flip the switch and the smug smile on his face. At first I thought it was just something to scare us but then I heard the ticking that sounded so familiar of a bomb. I screamed Kori's name as she screamed mine, my last thought was 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe.'

**Kori**

I closed my eyes in pain as my head ached from the blow. I saw Karras flip the switch and my heart dropped, it was a Tameran switch for a bomb. I had no time to react there was only seconds before it would go off. I screamed Richard's name just as he screamed mine. I could feel my body being coated with warmth that I assumed was fire. I could feel myself being lifted and tossed, I landed on the ground in pain and I slipped unconscious.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori opened her eyes slowly letting them adjust. There was smoke in the air that made it harder to breath. She hissed in pain as she tried to move, her foot was pinned underneath a plank of wood. Sitting up, trying not to move her foot, she grabbed underneath the plank and pulled it upwards with all her strength. Kori felt tears prick her eyes as pain flooded her body. She pulled her foot out from underneath the plank and let the plank land to the ground with a 'thud'.

Kori panicked when she looked around, everything was destroyed. Fear gripped her heart, "Richard." Kori's voice sounded hoarse.

No answer.

Kori tried to stay calm, "Barbara."

No answer.

Kori lifted random objects occasionally calling Richard and Barbara, but no one would answer.

"It's a waste of time looking for them." Karras said as he snuck up from behind.

Kori whipped around and faced him, "You're going to pay for this."

"And how exactly is that?" Karras said with a smug smile.

Before Kori could answer back Karras let out a painful yelp and fell to the ground with a piece of wood lodged into his back where his heart was. Jason was standing behind him with a satisfied smile on his face.

Kori looked at him in horror and started to back away.

"Why'd you do that?" Kori asked shakily.

Jason met her eyes, "He had to pay for killing your sister and hurting Barbara."

Kori just stared at him, "But you kill people all the time."

"No I don't, I've never killed anybody…except just now." Xavier said as he walked towards Kori.

Kori swallowed hard, "What are you talking about; I've seen the articles about all the red hair and green eyed girls."

"I'm sure you have, but that doesn't mean I'm the killer." Xavier said as he stopped in front of her.

"If you're not then who is?" Kori asked as she stared at Xavier as he reached into his pocket. Alarmed Kori tried to run, but once she saw what it was it made her frozen in that spot.

He pulled out a picture, "Her name was Rose." He whispered.

Kori closed her eyes and breathed.

"Xavier I know and I'm sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that you killed innocent girls." Kori said with sympathy.

Xavier's eyes flashed with hatred for a moment, "I told you I never killed anyone until now."

Kori let out a breath, "Then what do you expect me to believe." Kori snapped.

"After Rose was killed her father blamed me, he never let me forget for just a moment. He trapped me Kori; he threatened to kill my family if I didn't do what he told me. My family thought I was missing but in reality I was working for Slade. He would kill all the red haired and green eyed girls, but he would plant evidence that would make me look like the killer. Then I met Barbara and everything changed, I think I love her. But that was blown out the window when I slept with a girl because Slade demanded me too." Xavier said as he pulled of his mask.

It took Kori a moment to process what he had just told her. She didn't know whether to feel happy or angry.

"What are you going to do?" Kori asked.

"I don't know I want to go to college and have a life with Barbara, if she'll forgive me." He looked so helpless; Kori couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You want to help me look for the others." Kori asked him.

"Barbara is over there she's unconscious, but I think she's fine." Xavier said as he looked over at Barbara and a smile found its way on his face.

"You go be with her, she'll want you there when she wakes up." Kori whispered.

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked.

"I'm sure." Kori said then walked away.

"Richard can you here me" Kori yelled. She felt her eyes watering again, she couldn't handle it if Richard died. As cheesy as it sounds he was her everything.

"Richard please." Kori sobbed.

"Kori." She heard a faint voice whisper.

Her head snapped up, "Richard!"

"Where are you?" Kori yelled as she looked at the rubble.

"I'm over here." Richard said. Kori looked in the direction she heard his voice speak and saw his hand sticking out from underneath the wood.

Kori ran over to the wood and carefully picked them off one by one. Richard's upper half came into view and Kori didn't even realize how much she was crying until she heard Richard speak up, "Don't cry Kor I'm fine."

"I can't help it." Kori wailed as she continued picking the wood up. Richard chuckled and felt the last weight of wood on him being lifted.

He didn't have a chance to say anything once he sat up because he was engulfed in a hug. Kori cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad your okay." Kori mumbled against him. Richard stroked her hair and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I don't plan on leaving you so soon." Richard said, as Kori pulled away from him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to see if Barbara is okay." Kori whispered as she stood up, Richard following right behind her.

"Is she okay?" Richard asked.

"Yeah Xavier is with her." Kori said.

"You let that killer near her, Kori how could you?" Richard yelled.

"Calm down, he's not a killer just trust me." Kori said.

Richard sighed, sure he met Xavier and didn't like him but he was sure he wouldn't harm Barbara.

"I trust you." Richard whispered.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Xavier watched Barbara wondering when she would wake up.

He heard a groan and he looked at Barbara's face as she opened her eyes. It took a minute for her to register what had happened and when she saw Xavier next to her she glared at him.

"How the hell did you get here?" Barbara snapped.

Xavier ignored her as he pulled her into a hug holding onto her tightly.

'What the hell' was the thought going through Barbara's mind.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Xavier whispered into her ear.

"Like I care." Barbara muttered. Xavier frowned at her as she pulled away from the hug.

"You guys okay?" Kori asked as she walked up to them.

Xavier nodded his head, while Barbara stayed silent.

"Let's get going then." Richard said as he grabbed Kori's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Are you kidding me, Dick." Barbara said.

"You don't expect him to be coming with us do you?" Barbara continued pointing at Xavier.

"It's a long story Babs, but trust me when I say he's no threat." Richard said as he glanced at Kori who gave a small smile.

"Fine." Barbara sighed as they walked away from the warehouse.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Only one more chapter left, finally!**


	31. Epilouge

**FINAL CHAPTER!!! So sad to see it end, but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**ENJOY!!!**

"We haven't really talked too much about this superhero thing." Rachel said as she glanced at the others.

They had all met up at a local restaurant to catch up on things. They all graduated from high school a couple of months ago. Kori turned 19 two months ago, and that was the day her and Richard officially became a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend.

Barbara and Xavier worked things out. Nightwing put in a good word towards Xavier, so he didn't go to jail, just some community service for 8 months.

"You're right." Victor nodded.

"True, we all have powers why let them go to waste." Karen said.

"We already decided on Titans, all we have to do is make it official." Richard said as he locked hands with Kori underneath the table.

"Let's say we do make it official, where would we live? I mean we can't all be separated it would just take to much time and what not." Gar said taking a bite of his tofu burger.

"Did you just say something that made sense?" Victor teased, as Gar rolled his eyes.

"I think I have the perfect place." Kori said with a mysterious smile on her face.

The others looked at her with raised eyebrows and glances towards each other.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

"This place is PERFECT!" Victor exclaimed as he took in the view of the 'T' shaped building.

"When did you find this place Kori?" Richard asked.

"When I needed a break from things, I just kept going and I saw that this place was abandoned." Kori answered.

"Dude it's awesome and so big." Gar said jumping up and down.

"Just some repairs and re painting and it'll be perfect." Victor said clapping his hands together.

"Don't forget the furniture." Rachel said dryly.

Kori smiled as she looked at Richard, sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what she did to deserve him.

"What?" Richard asked as he looked over at Kori. Kori gaze turned to the ground with her cheeks pink from embarrassment that Richard caught her staring.

"Nothing, just thinking about how far we've come." Kori whispered and when she looked up Richard was right in front of her.

"Pretty far if you ask me." Richard murmured against her lips. Kori smiled as she leaned in, but before there lips could meet a voice spoke up.

"Cut it out ya'll there are people around." Victor said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah there's plenty of time for that in the bedroom." Gar said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kori could have sworn her face turned redder than her hair at that moment. Richard backed away from Kori and turned to Victor and Gar.

"Say one more thing and you'll be running for your life." Richard threatened.

"Cut it out you guys, were suppose to be acting like adults." Karen said trying to prevent worse from happening.

"She's right." Rachel said walking up to Gar.

"I'm sorry _Richard_ I can't help it when the truth has a way of coming out of my mouth." Gar mimicked in a girly tone.

Richard's hands clenched into fists.

"You have three seconds Rachel to teleport your boyfriend to the farthest country right now." Richard said as his head pounded.

"Why would I do that? I like a good laugh every now and than." Rachel said in an amused tone.

"I'm sorry Gar." Richard said.

Gar backed away, "Why are you sorry man."

"For this." Richard said as he raised his fist, Gar coward and screamed like a girl. But Richard's fist never touched Gar; he dropped it and was now laughing at his friend's terrified expression.

"Dude that's not fair." Gar whined as he looked at Victor who was holding a video camera.

"Sorry man, it was too good of an opportunity to miss." Richard said.

The girls just shook their heads.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

One month later the T tower as they called it was finished. They had all figured out their superhero names and were now locally known around the world.

Kori slipped out of the common room unnoticed as she walked up to the roof. Digging in her pocket she took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." A deep voice answered.

"Galfore, hey it's me Starfire." Kori answered.

She heard a gasp on the other line, "My bumgorf it's been a while, Caleb misses you."

Kori laughed lightly, "I miss him to, can you put him on."

"Yes hold on." Galfore replied, their was shouting on the other end and finally someone spoke.

"Hello." A boy answered.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard stood up from the couch and looked around, Kori was no where to be seen. He walked out the common room and headed towards the roof figuring she'd be there.

Lightly he opened the door and he saw she was on the phone.

"I miss him to can you put him on." He heard Kori say.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Hey baby it's me." Kori answered, un aware Richard was listening.

"Mommy!" Caleb said, yes he was her son. He is three years old. Kori found out she was with child after she escaped the Citadel. She didn't know who his father was considering she'd been violated too many times to keep count.

She made the decision for her uncle Galfore and his wife Marisa to raise him, because Kori knew they had trouble with conceiving a child. They had no problem with Caleb knowing Kori was his mom.

"I'm glad to see your happy, how are you?" Kori asked.

"Good, uncie Galfore says I can come and visit you." Caleb said in a kid tone.

"I'll look forward to it, I have to go I love you." Kori said.

"Bye mommy." Caleb said then hung up the phone.

Kori smiled as she closed her phone, but the voice she heard made her freeze.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard knew it was wrong to be listening in on her conversation, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm glad to see your happy, how are you?" Kori asked the person on the other line, which made Richard wonder who she was talking to.

"I'll look forward to it, I have to go I love you." Kori said.

Richard sucked in breath, she loved someone else.

Using all his courage he spoke up.

"Who was that?" He said in a cold tone, he saw Kori tense up as she turned to face him.

"No one." Kori said nervously as she fidgeted with her closed phone.

Richard scoffed, "So you didn't just say you loved this mystery guy a minute ago."

"I did say that, but this is none of your business." Kori snapped as she walked by him, but he grabbed her arm.

"If you love him, tell me now." Richard said.

"Fine I love him." Kori said without any hesitation. Richard let go of her arm and began walking off.

"Where are you going?" Kori yelled as she ran up to him.

"Anywhere away from you." Richard said in a harsh voice.

"What did I do?" Kori asked, she knew what he was thinking but maybe she could twist it around a little. Kori walked after him.

"You just said you loved someone that wasn't me what do you think." Richard sneered as he walked down the stairs.

"I do love him, but I also love you." Kori said sincerely.

"You can't love two people Kori." Richard said as he turned to face her.

Kori sighed, "Are you willing to listen to the whole story, before you hate me."

"Yes, but I could never hate you even though you love someone else." Richard said as he sat down on a stair. Kori sat next to him and rubbed his knee.

"The person you heard me say I love you to was Caleb." Kori started.

"So this jerk has a name." Richard fumed. Kori looked up at him, wondering if she did cheat on him if this would be how it played out. Not that she would cheat on him.

"He's not a jerk." Kori said as she felt the need to defend her child.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because I LOVE HIM." Kori yelled.

"Just get on with the story, before I can't look at you anymore." Richard said.

"When I was 10 my dad sold me into slavery, I was a peace treaty and was given up to the Citadel. I escaped 6 years later when I was 16 and when I got back to Tameran I found out I was pregnant." Kori finished whispering the last word.

"Found out you were what?" Richard asked softly, feeling sympathy that her own father could do that to her.

"Pregnant." Kori said louder. She didn't hear Richard say anything so she continued.

"The boy on the phone was Caleb…my three year old son who lives with my uncle." Kori sobbed.

Richard was shocked; he judged Kori and believed she cheated on him. this was far from what he thought but the fact that he would think she would cheat on him was sickening to him. Now he found out Kori had a son, he was shocked but that's not what he was angry about he was angry that those people had touched his Kori.

"Richard say something." Kori begged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Richard asked as he looked at her.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be with me if you found out I had a kid." Kori said truthfully.

"Kori I love you and nothing will ever change that." Richard said as he pulled Kori close to him.

"So you don't hate that I have a son." Kori murmured against his chest.

Richard chuckled, "Shocking yes but I could never hate the one thing you love most in the world."

"True, but you want to know what I love second in the world." Kori smiled.

"I think I know." Richard whispered brushing his lips against hers.

"I love you, you'll always be my star crossed lover." Kori whispered as she leaned in a captured his lips in a kiss.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**THE END, I know it wasn't great, endings are always bad. For my stories anyway. **

**P.S. Re write for It's up to you**

**Tell me if you would like me to re do this, if so it will not be up until I have the whole story done.**

**Summary: Life, excitement, danger, that's what Kori wanted but she didn't know it would come with a price.**

**(It will be totally different than the original. Kori will be dating Richard and then she will meet Xavier and the rest goes from there.)**

**For all of you, who reviewed, thank you!**

**MJ'sQueenSweetCaroline, Star of Airdrie, Teentitans1313, The Great Leap of the Fall, ER gal, xrobxstar, typoqueenofdoomX D, GiaBella83, **

**In Love With Netball, DRAGONFIRE563, YolandaFriella, Spike4561, GoddessGidrah29, **

**Thanks again for reviewing and putting my story on your Favorites list!**


End file.
